Unexpected Comfort
by Silverone
Summary: AU. What if things between Aizawa and Shuichi happened a little differently? AizawaShuichi, YukiShuichi, TohmaYuki and other pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: AU fic. We all know what happened that night in Aizawa's apartment. What if things had happened a little differently? Shuichi's life is about to become more complicated then he could ever imagined.  
  
Setting: This is in Aizawa's apartment, right at the point where Shuichi finds out that Aizawa knows about him and Yuki. But, events are going to be changed. I'm sorry if this seems to be a bit odd.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So, that Yuki guy dumped you?" Aizawa looked at him, a cool smile on his face. Shuichi blinked, taken aback. "You're better off. He seemed like a drag anyways." Aizawa set down the beer he'd been drinking as he looked at Shuichi.   
  
"How did you know that?" Shuichi felt scared, an unexplained knot forming in his stomach. Every instinct cried out that he should get up and run away. An ugly smirk formed on Aizawa's face.  
  
He leaned in closer, "You just told me." Shuichi felt horror wash over him, causing him to tremble. "I can't believe you were that stupid." The other man snickered, obviously reveling in Shuichi's fear.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" He felt small and weak.  
  
"Simple. Give up Bad Luck. Quit and gracefully fade out of the spot light. Don't and I tell everyone about you two. Then not only will you be finished, but so will your precious Yuki." A look of satisfaction crossed Aizawa's face.  
  
"You can't! What makes you think you can do this? Why?" Tremors were running through his body. He had never conceived of this man as a threat and didn't know how to handle him.  
  
"Why? Because I can. It's what you deserve." Aizawa sounded confidant, sure of his victory.   
  
"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you!?" Shuichi couldn't keep the tears back anymore. He couldn't choke back the pain and the fear.  
  
Aizawa's eyes darkened visibly at the question. "What have you ever done?" It was a whisper, barely audible. "Quit acting like you're the fucking victim here!" He yelled as grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders and slammed him against the floor. Shuichi winced at the sudden pain in his back.  
  
"You have no idea what it's like! Do you know how hard I worked to get here! How many years! All the pain and rejection And then some no talent like you just waltzes in and steals the spot light!" Shuichi had his eyes closed, wishing he could close his ears as well. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet hit his nose. Something salty smelling.   
  
He opened his eyes and let out a tiny gasp. Aizawa was crying! "Aizawa…"  
  
"The worst thing is, I know it shouldn't matter. I know that it's not that important. But, for some reason I can't get you out of my head. It's like I'm obsessed."   
  
Shuichi felt confused by the odd turns the situation was taking and didn't know how to take it. Every time he'd encountered Aizawa, he'd seemed so collected, so aggravatingly together. This strange and complete breakdown was unexpected, and the man didn't seem so scary at the moment. He slowly raised his hand up to Aizawa's face and began to stroke his cheek. He felt the other's grip loosening up on him.   
  
"Damn, you're winning again. It's not fair…" Aizawa said, his voice weak and broken from pent up emotion.  
  
"I wasn't trying to win." Shuichi replied as he continued what he was doing, not sure why.  
  
"That's what really pisses me off. You're not trying to beat ASK or me. You're not trying to make me feel this way." Shuichi blinked, once again confused by what Aizawa was saying.   
  
"Aizawa? What do you mean by being obsessed with me? And what do you mean by me making you feel a certain way?" Aizawa's eyes went wide and he turned red. Shuichi looked even more puzzled.  
  
"Idiot." Muttered Aizawa as he suddenly pulled off him. "I, I think I might be in…" Aizawa shook his head visibly. He was obviously thinking about something, but seemed to change his mind. "It doesn't matter." He growled to himself as he got off of Shuichi.  
  
"But, Aizawa…" The younger man wasn't sure what to say in this situation. It was obvious that Aizawa truly resented him, but there was something more to it than just jealously.  
  
"Don't you need to go make up with your boyfriend?" Aizawa had his back turned to him. Shuichi scrunched up into a little ball at the mention of his lover. He'd forgotten all about Yuki and it made him feel strangely guilty.  
  
"It's not a matter of making up. He won't even tell me what I did." Shuichi whispered sadly.  
  
"You don't know? Big surprise." Aizawa sounded bitter. "Do you have a place to stay?"   
  
"I think I'll go to Hiro's for the night." Shuichi felt uncomfortable about the idea.

_Why does he care?  
_  
"You sound scared." Said Aizawa. His voice was still a little raspy.  
  
"It's not that. It's just that he's so overprotective. He might start a fight with Yuki."  
  
"Maybe that's not such a bad thing. Eiri Yuki probably needs to be taken down a peg."   
  
Shuichi flinched at Aizawa's tone. "But, I know that Yuki has a good reason for what he did!" He said defensively.  
  
"If it's such a good reason, why didn't he tell you? Or maybe he doesn't feel you're worth an explanation?" Shuichi bristled for a moment, but couldn't come up with a good defense.   
  
"You don't know him! He's complicated." Shuichi knew the last line sounded lame, but it was the best he could come up with.  
  
"You're right. What do I know?" Aizawa stood up and looked at Shuichi, eyes a little red, but looking more composed. "Come on. I'll give you a ride to your friend's place." He held out his hand. Shuichi looked at it hesitantly before accepting it.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Least I can do." Said Aizawa as he lead Shuichi out the door. Shuichi let himself be lead out, though he didn't want to be. The truth was he felt he had done something bad to Aizawa. And considering Aizawa had just attacked him, this sensation was boggling his mind.  
  
"Do you still hate me?" Shuichi asked, afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
"I don't know. It's complicated." Said Aizawa, leaving it at that.   
  
"Oh." It was really all Shuichi could say at the moment.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
  
The next chapter…  
  
Aizawa does some thinking as he drives Shuichi to Hiro's.  
  
Please Read and Review.   
  
Note: For those who are reading Inspired, don't worry I'm still working on it. I had a small writers block. Expect the next chapter sometime this week. Ideally.  
  
Things are going to change in the Gravitation universe just so you know. I hope people like this AU. The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
I'm not the only one to write Aizawa/Shuichi, but I plan on being one of the few to go really far with it.  
  
Even writing it this AU makes it a little twisted. It's what I like about the pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: It's Aizawa's thoughts on what led him up to this point. This chapter contains spoilers for volumes 3 and 4 of the manga. But, the dialogue differs a little. All I can say is deal with it.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aizawa glanced at the little bundle of pink that sat in the passenger seat. Shindou was staring out of the window, obviously not seeing anything. Possibly thinking of his beloved Yuki. Aizawa turned his attention back to the road, hands tightly clenching the steering wheel.  
  
/_How did this happen? How could I lose it like that in front of him? I can't believe I said that! What I almost said! God, what I almost did!/  
_  
Yeah, that would've impressed Shuichi Shindou. Being ravished by his biggest rival. If that brat had figured it out… Oh, yeah when people heard about that, who'd be finished then?  
  
He was sure the kid knew what was really going on, he was just too stupid to figure it out. Either that or he was an exceedingly cruel human being. Aizawa had never figured out how stupid Shindou really was.  
  
All Aizawa knew was that everything had gone wrong. Some how that kid had managed to rip everything out of him, leaving him bloody and raw inside. Aizawa hated being unglued. But, why was it that Shindou always had this effect on him?

* * *

"Better watch yourself kid if you want to make it in this business." Aizawa smirked at this Shuichi Shindou. How did this little punk get signed to N-G records? The dark haired man really wanted to laugh right about now.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't relate well to old timers." Shindou replied sarcastically.  
  
"You'd better learn. Otherwise you might as well go back to pre-school. Bye." Aizawa smiled as he and his friends walked away, leaving the boy fuming and unable to respond.  
  
It was pathetic. The kid would be eaten alive. Too bad. Shindou was almost cute, in a girly way.

* * *

The little idiot was about to lose a bet on a game show. Aizawa was almost enjoying it. Maybe now the kid would realize his position.   
  
"Eiri Yuki!" The boy shrieked. How did the kid know that? He didn't seem literate, let alone the type to read romance novels. Ma-kun and Ken-chan looked at him, expecting something. Aizawa just shrugged.   
  
"Come on. He has no instruments. What's he going to do?" This was even better then Shindou losing. He would be making an ass of himself in front of millions.   
  
It was then that the unthinkable happened. Tohma Seguchi came, like a heavenly being bearing gifts. And Bad Luck played, reaping the rewards of their salvation. This was the moment it first struck. That hate/love that had been ripping him apart.  
  
It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that his producer had bailed out another band. Nor was it fair that Shindou was using this chance to make millions of people love him. And the biggest cheat was that Aizawa was one of those people. And it wasn't fair that Shindou had a boyfriend.

* * *

"Uh, Aizawa, we're here." Came Shindou's voice. Aizawa looked up at the apartment complex.   
  
"Yeah." He said numbly as he stopped the car. He realized the boy was staring at him, worried.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Shindou's concern touched at a part of him that he still resented.  
  
"I'm fine." He said tensely. Shindou looked hesitant for a moment, then opened the car door.  
  
"Well, thanks. I'll… See you later." The last line came out awkward and unnecessary. The car door closed and Aizawa watched as Shindou walked into the building. He wanted to bash his head into the steering wheel. Anything to stop these feelings. Anything to make it go away. 

* * *

To Be Continued…  
  
Hiro and Shuichi talk. Shuichi thinks a little about Yuki and puzzles over Aizawa's rather freaky behavior.  
  
I'm glad I've had such a positive response to this story. I can only hope to keep pleasing. It seemed like such an obvious story idea to me, that I had to do it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: This is mainly Shuichi at Hiro's apartment thinking about Yuki and a little about Aizawa. Also a short bit with Aizawa at the end.   
  
Has some spoilers for some of Yuki's lines in the manga, though I've put my own spin on the dialogue once again. Don't whine to me if you don't like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Shuichi, what are you doing here?" Hiro blinked, surprised to see his friend so distraught.  
  
"Hiro, can I stay here tonight?"   
  
"Sure." Hiro, moved out of the way to allow Shuichi in. "Did something happen with Yuki?" Shuichi's teary-eyed, puppy-dog face was all the answer Hiro needed.   
  
"Hiro!" Cried Shuichi as he jumped the other boy, sending both of them to the ground. Hiro lay there in shock, then began to rub his friend's back, a ritual he'd become familiar with over the years.  
  
"It's all right. Don't cry." Hiro whispered soothingly. "It'll be okay. Alright?" They were the usual lines he used on Shuichi when the boy cried, but this time was different in way that chilled Hiro. He knew he wasn't going to be able to make it all better this time. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Hiro could tell that Shuichi might very well be on his own.

* * *

"God, Shuichi slow down a little. You're going to choke." Hiro said as he watched his friend scarf down piece after piece of greasy delivery pizza. Shuichi broke his stride momentarily to chug down a glass of pop. The boy wiped his mouth off and looked at Hiro pitifully.  
  
"But Hiro, I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" With that he went back to eating the unholy dough-cheese conglomerate. Hiro shook his head. Only Shuichi would starve himself in a fit of angst just to pig out later.   
  
"Are you okay Shuichi?" Hiro asked hesitantly. Shuichi nearly choked. He grabbed the pop so he could wash down the chunk of food.  
  
/_Of course I'm not. Yuki dumped me. For no reason. And I refuse to believe that it's because he doesn't like me. If that was true, he wouldn't have let me into his life in the first place.   
  
And as if that wasn't my only problem. Aizawa went mental on me. No, I'm not okay./  
_  
"Shuichi?" Hiro said, interrupting Shuichi's train of thought.   
  
"I'm fine Hiro. It's just that I, I…"  
  
/_It's just that Aizawa nearly blackmailed me. And then he… What was he doing?/  
_  
Realizing that Hiro was still looking at him with concern, Shuichi decided to finish his point. "I'm just a little shocked. I'll be alright. I know Yuki will take me back. He isn't used to sharing his house and wanted some space. That's all it is." Hiro didn't seem to buy it, but he decided not to push the matter any further. When Shuichi had his mind set on something, it was difficult to prove him wrong.

* * *

_"You call this garbage music? Don't quit your day job." The first time we meet and you insult my lyrics. Before that, I had been happy, sure of my direction in life. At least that's what I told myself.  
  
"I came because I wanted to." That was after you came to my concert and before you kissed me for the first time. You clarified so much for me, yet I was more confused then before.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be my lover." After our first time, I wasn't satisfied. I did deserve to be called on it. After all, I asked for it. At least I think I did.  
  
"Fine. One week. Just one." I wanted to fight for you, so I moved in. It overjoyed me when you actually said yes. I was so sure that I could win you over if I kept pushing and pushing.  
  
"Get out." Maybe I should have expected it. You change your mind all the time. But, it was so final, like a super nova. Yet, to you it probably wasn't even a ripple…_

_

* * *

_

It was Hiro's alarm that woke him up. Hiro stumbled in from the living room, turned off the alarm clock and then slogged away groggily to the bathroom. Shuichi lay there, rubbing his head.  
  
"Why? Why Yuki?"  
  
/_Is our relationship like that dream, non-existent? Do I even want it to be real? Why can't this just be a nightmare?/_

_

* * *

_

That same morning greeted Taki Aizawa just as badly. He sat up, trying to remember what had happened after dropping off Shindou. His hangover confirmed that he'd been drinking, but everything else was blur.  
  
He got up slowly, head throbbing. He stumbled over stray beer cans until he reached the curtains. Flinging them open, he was greeted by harsh sunlight. Aizawa closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the painful, blinding sensation.  
  
"Shit. How long was I gone?" He looked at his apartment, which was trashed. "Damn, that kid. Getting to me like that." He had to do something about this little obsession. That much was obvious now. If he didn't, he'd end up dead or in an insane asylum.  
  
"But, he has the upper hand right now. And I doubt he realizes it." It was a little disappointing. You poured your heart out to the person who mattered most and they didn't know anything had been said.  
  
It made him hate Shindou all over again. It made him want the boy that much more. Someone he couldn't have. Yet, it had been perilously close. A taste of honey, and he wanted more.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
  
A typical day in the studio's of N-G. Well, not typical. Especially when Aizawa gets the chance to screw with Shuichi's mind. Shuichi's angst grows.   
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
I know my chapters are short. I'm sorry. I'm not good at all those pretty, fancy, flowery, drool-worthy descriptions.   
  
Thanks for all the reviews. As with "Inspired" I'm quite surprised I haven't been strangled to death yet. Your support makes it possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: Just Aizawa having a little angst fest. Then it becomes Aizawa royally pissing off Shuichi.  
  
I'm loving the way every chapter has come off so far. Plus, it's fun to write Aizawa in full bitch mode. And Shuichi was really fun this chapter. I love it when he actually gets pissed off.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of it's characters. If I did, we'd have more Aizawa.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aizawa walked into work, a ball of tensed up nerves. He was suffering from a wretched hangover and a rather serious case of butterflies in his stomach. He kept thinking about what he was going to say to Shindou. As much as he wanted to avoid the boy, he knew he had to square away some things. Even if Shindou didn't realize what last night was about, he would probably tell someone about it. That someone would no doubt have more brains then Shindou and be able to figure it out. Then he'd be screwed.  
  
These thoughts were what filled his head as he sulked into ASK's recording studio. Ma-kun and Ken-chan gave him glances, obviously wondering what was up. Aizawa decided to stop their questions with the "say something and I'll rip off all of your beloved extremities" look. The two just shrugged and went back to work, used to Aizawa's melodramas.  
  
He buried his head in his arms, trying to forget he was even alive. He wasn't used to being so indecisive. When Taki Aizawa wanted something, he always went after it with all his heart, never hesitating. It got him in a lot of trouble, but it was also what made him successful in life. But, that boldness was eluding him lately. He couldn't decide what he honestly thought about Shindou. There was the part that wanted the boy battered and bloody, left alone in the icy, cold world. Then there always came the pang of regret, the part that wanted to take the boy and hold him.  
  
He loved that voice, that voice God hadn't seen fit to give him. He wanted to possess that boy, to protect him and watch over him. Ravish him, love him. It was beyond his comprehension, and it made him confused and weak. Maybe it was just an aberration, but he couldn't put it to rest.   
  
/_I'm scared and I hate you for that, Shindou. Thanks to you, my life's going down the drain. All my aspirations. Why can't I just hate you? Why do I also want you? It's too fucked up. This isn't what my life was supposed to be. It was supposed to…/  
_  
"Aizawa-san, are you ready to start?" Came the voice of his manager, a rather boring man, yet one who was also a little frustrated and timid at times. It was hard on him dealing with a temperamental person like Aizawa in all fairness. You could never tell when Aizawa was going to be in a bad mood. Aizawa knew this as well and realized now would be a good time for a little mild bitching.  
  
"My throat's sore. I'm getting some coffee." Aizawa said as he got up and walked towards the door. The manager reached out to stop him. Aizawa shot him a nasty look, freezing the man in his tracks.   
  
He then left the room, feeling a little happier already. Aizawa had always had certain talent for projecting himself either positively or negatively. It gave him great pleasure to use this gift and was one of the things that had lead him into show business. There was no doubt as well that it had been part of what drew the business to him.  
  
As he received his coffee from the vending machine, the thought came to his mind that now was the time to see Shindou. Granted, the stress might turn his voice to shit for the rest of the week, but he had to do it now. While he had the guts and the coffee in his system.   
  
Finding Bad Luck's studio, he finished off all of his coffee and threw the cup in the garbage. He took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't go in looking like he was going to fall to pieces in a moments notice. He refused to do that again. Finally, feeling composed, he walked in.  
  
"For the love of God! Why must you guys always do this when we have a deadline!" Cried Sakano, Bad Luck's manager, known around N-G as Seguchi's whipping boy. It was obviously not going well. Aizawa couldn't help but thank God. He was glad he wasn't the only one having an off day.  
  
"Shuichi! Pull it together! You sound like a drunk Spice Girl!" Screamed Noriko Ukai, who appeared to be moments away from beating the snot out of Shindou.  
  
"But, Noriko I can't. It's no good." Cried Shindou, tears gushing down his face. "And what the hell is he doing here!?" Shuichi screamed as he pointed to Aizawa. Nakano, Sakano and Ukai looked where Shindou was pointing.  
  
"Hey, can't I enjoy the competition's talent on occasion?" Aizawa smiled. "Though, it sounds like someone's just hitting puberty. My three year old niece has a deeper voice." He smirked at the enraged look on Shindou's face. 

/Since you've mind fucked with me, it's only fair that I mind fuck with you./

* * *

  
/_What's he doing here? What does he want? I don't need this! I have bigger problems. Yuki problems. Oh, shit don't tell me he's going to finish what he started last night?/  
_  
Sure, Shuichi didn't know what that was, but he was scared of it. But, right now, more then anything, he was pissed. Aizawa was staring at him intently, daring him to screw up. A demon ready to fall on him, should he fail. He felt rage burning inside him.  
  
"Come on, lets go!" Manager, keyboardist and guitarist looked at him as if he'd popped a screw loose. After a minute, Hiro glanced at Noriko and shrugged. As they started playing, the thought kept going through Shuichi's head.

/I won't lose. Not to you. I'll beat you, get Yuki back and everything will go back to the way it was./  
  
As he sang, it welled up inside him. He felt a wave of power ripple through him, spilling out from him. /_I can beat him, I just know I can./_ Even as Shuichi thought that, he could see Aizawa's face looking smug.   
  
/_Argh! What is with this guy? Is this the same man who was laying on top of me crying! He was all… and now you'd, you'd never think he had a bad day in his life! Dammit! You annoy the hell out of me!/  
_  
Still, he was able to finish the song despite these thoughts. Aizawa started clapping, still smug looking. "Bravo! I guess you showed me! You've really made my day!" It was strange because he seemed almost sincere. Or at the very least, he hid his sarcasm rather well.   
  
"What the hell is your problem with me?" Shuichi growled under his breath.  
  
"Meet me for some burgers during lunch and I'll tell you." Aizawa grinned obviously enjoying Shuichi's frustration.  
  
Shuichi's eyebrow twitched. "Why would I want to do that? And after what happened last night?" Everyone looked at Shuichi in surprise and then looked at Aizawa. Aizawa looked just a little shocked for a moment, but covered it up quickly.  
  
"I just gave you a ride home, geez. Make it sound perverted why don't you?" Aizawa muttered, playing it cool. Shuichi was about to say something when the thought hit him.

/_I don't need my life to be harder then it already is. And I suddenly get the feeling that he can make my life very hard./  
_  
"Alright. I'll do it." He said, feeling as if he had lost, but still maintaining a defiant edge to his voice.  
  
"Well then, see ya." Aizawa waved leaving.   
  
"Shuichi, is there something you're not telling me?" Hiro looked at the pink haird boy accusingly.   
  
"Eh, well maybe. But, it's not important."

/Shit! I don't need this./

* * *

"Whew. That was fun." Aizawa smirked as he walked down the halls. 

/But, damn it what am I going to do now? Shit, I actually have to talk to him now! How the hell am I going to do that without looking pathetic…/  
  
Still, it needed to be done. At the very least he had to make sure Shindou didn't go talking about last night. Or at least not to very many people. That would be utterly humiliating. And either way, he was getting Shindou back for everything. Even if the most he got was a free burger and fries. Because if that little punk thought he was paying…

* * *

To Be Continued…  
  
Just a little discussion between Aizawa and Shuichi about Yuki and other things…  
  
Please Read and Review… 


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: Some Shuichi/Hiro interaction followed by some Shuichi/Aizawa interaction.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lunch was only fifteen minutes away. Fifteen minutes until he was forced to suffer through Taki Aizawa's supreme arrogance. Shuichi glanced at the clock for the thousandth time, mentally cursing himself.  
  
/_How do I get myself into these situations? God, do you hate me? Is that it? Did I do something to irk you? That's it, isn't it? You made Yuki dump me and know you've sent Aizawa to torture me, haven't you!? Well, haven't you!?/  
_  
"Shuichi. I think we'll stop early." Said Sakano, as he shook Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi blinked a few times, feeling dazed.  
  
"Oh, really?" He looked at the clock, which still had thirteen minutes on it. "I guess, I'm heading out for lunch." He said, feeling numb. He headed out the door, only to be stopped by Hiro. "Hiro? What is it?"   
  
"Why did you lie to me last night?" Hiro had a slight edge to his voice. "You didn't tell me about riding with Aizawa. You said you caught a taxi. What's going on?"  
  
Shuichi rubbed his temples, feeling annoyed. "I'm sorry I lied. I ran into him yesterday okay? He helped me out a little, that's all."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you lied." Hiro was staring him down, eyes boring into Shuichi's.  
  
"Listen, it's complicated." Shuichi's eyes widened a moment, realizing that he was parroting back Aizawa's words from last night. He shook his head. The sooner this is over with, the better.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you used him to cheat on Yuki." Hiro said, still angry.  
  
"What!?" Shuichi yelled. His mouth hung open for a few minutes. "I am not cheating!"  
  
"Funny. What am I supposed to think? You get dumped by Yuki and now he's being friendly with you. Either you slept with him last night, or he's making a play for you." Hiro sounded less angry, maybe because he found Shuichi's shock amusing.  
  
"I'll have you know…" At that moment, something clicked.   
  
/_No way. No way. He was, no! That's what last night was about… Couldn't be. That couldn't be why…/  
_  
"Shuichi, is something wrong?" Hiro was now worried. The other boy seemed to be going out of his ever loving mind.  
  
"Hiro, I have to go. I'll get back to you later. I promise, I'll tell you the truth. But, I think I have a bigger situation to take care of right now." Shuichi said as he hurried down the hall.

* * *

Shuichi found Aizawa waiting outside the studios, hat and sunglasses in place. Shuichi had the same get up on as well.  
  
"Hmm, took you long enough." Aizawa scowled. "You look dorky in that getup." He was smirking now.  
  
"You're the one who told me to wear this in public. Besides, your look isn't what I would call fashionable either." He smirked back. Shuichi had come to the conclusion that he would ignore that strange revelation until they were both sitting down. Besides, Aizawa was already pissing him off, which was a relief.   
  
/_Just keep cool. Hiro was mad when he said those things. I jumped to conclusions./_  
  
It was a quick, quiet and thankfully uneventful walk to the local McDonalds. They entered the place, which was unusually empty for noon time.   
  
"Kid, I'm finding a booth. I want a Big Mac and Fries." Aizawa said as he began to walk off.   
  
"What makes you think I'm paying?" Shuichi's brow creased in annoyance.  
  
"You owe me gas money." Aizawa said simply. Shuichi was about to say no, except for one thought.  
  
/_Just pay for his damn meal. Get this over and do it hassle free./_   
  
"Fine." Shuichi snarled as he walked up to the counter. After the tray of food was handed over to him, he walked over to where Aizawa was sitting.  
  
"Here's your damn food." Shuichi groundout through his teeth as he sat down. He grabbed his soda and fries, and began to eat.  
  
"Thanks kid. Though you could stand to be more polite." They ate in silence for a few minutes. Shuichi could feel a twitch forming.   
  
/_Jackass. You're the one who wanted to come here. Spill it already!/ _  
  
Aizawa stopped at that moment, looking at Shuichi in confusion. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"   
  
"I could say the same thing to you. I want to know why you nearly went psycho on me. For real." 

/There, it's all laid out. Make your move./  
  
"Why? Because you sicken me." Their eyes were level, dark red eyes staring into blue. "You've been handed everything. All because you're the newest fuck toy of some hack novelist."  
  
"How dare you. I've worked hard. I haven't been handed anything. And what would Yuki have to do with it anyways?"

/This is why you hate me? This is too much./  
  
"Really. You honestly think you can say that. Tell me, if your boyfriend wasn't Tohma Seguchi's brother-in-law, do you honestly think you'd be at N-G? Would anyone give a damn about you?" Shuichi felt a little stab in his chest.  
  
"That's, that's not true. We would have made it on our own. I know we're good." Shuichi whimpered, feeling all his worst fears being spouted at him.  
  
"I'm not denying you're good. But, you're not good enough to have come this far so fast. Not without some help. Help from Seguchi and his own personal slave." Aizawa was obviously referring to Sakano now.  
  
"Why would you care? What does my life have to do with yours?" Shuichi swallowed his pop, not wanting to cry. No, not in front of him. Never.  
  
"Because, ASK should be the top of the charts. Not some upstarts like you. Do you know how it feels? Imagine, you work your ass off and you get passed up by some loser who hasn't done any real work. How would you feel?" Aizawa's voice was harsh, as if he was holding back some emotion.  
  
"I, I…" Shuichi wasn't sure what to say. "I'd feel terrible." Aizawa looked shocked, obviously not expecting Shuichi to agree. "But," Shuichi continued, "I don't agree with you entirely. I'll admit, Bad Luck's received some help. But, I still think we've earned the place we are at right now. I realize that's probably not good enough for you, but it's all I have to offer." Shuichi didn't know how to explain it, he only knew how he felt about the situation.  
  
They were silent for a moment. Shuichi was really afraid he was going to get slugged. Finally, Aizawa sighed. "Maybe you're right. To tell the truth, I know I've overreacted, but I just had to vent, again. When we got this deal, I imagined it would be easier then this. It was stupid of me. I think I took some of that out on you. Not very sporting, attacking a small child." Aizawa smirked.  
  
"Yeah. I feel bad for fighting with an old man." Shuichi grinned. They both started laughing, glad that the tension had filtered out of the conversation. After the laughter died down, Shuichi grinned. "I'm relieved. Hiro was under the impression that you had the hots for me." Shuichi was expecting Aizawa to laugh. Instead, the other man looked shocked.  
  
"Well, that's a funny thing to say…" He mumbled. Shuichi blinked for a few minutes.  
  
"Eh, Aizawa, you don't like me, do you?" Shuichi felt a wave of dread wash over him. Aizawa was staring downwards, not saying a thing.   
  
/_No. Freaking. Way. Say something you prick. Anything./_  
  
"What do you think? Moron." Aizawa snarled, red in the face. "I thought you would have figured it out last night."   
  
Shuichi's face was twisted into a look of disbelief. "H-how? How was I supposed to figure it out last night!? That didn't look like any confession of love to me!"  
  
"What, was I supposed to spell it out for you? Can't you even fill in the blanks?"  
  
"I'm not a mind reader, Aizawa." Shuichi's face twisted up into a mask of rage. "And most people don't threaten a crush with blackmail or bodily harm!"   
  
"Oh, you think I want to feel this way? You think I want to be all hot and heavy over some pre-pubescent punk?"   
  
_/Hot and heavy… Oh, Christ./_  
  
"Thanks for sharing that last line. Besides, you can't jump someone just because they broke up with their boyfriend."   
  
"Oh, you call that a boyfriend." Aizawa sneered. "Dumbass." Shuichi saw red. He grabbed Aizawa by the shirt and pulled him across the table.  
  
"What do you know about anything? Why does everyone have to bad mouth Yuki?" Before Aizawa could say anything, they were interrupted by a girl wearing the McDonald's uniform.  
  
"Excuse me Sirs. But, I'm afraid you'll have to take this outside. You're disturbing our other customers." Aizawa and Shuichi looked around, noticing the few guests in the place looking at them, obviously unnerved. Shuichi let go of Aizawa, who slid back into his seat. They both looked down sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry." They replied as they existed the fast food joint. Once outside they both stood there, taking a moment to think. Finally Shuichi spoke.  
  
"Listen, I'm going. I don't want to have this conversation again. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but it's not my problem." He began to walk off, leaving Aizawa behind.   
  
/_Why? Why me? Damn him. Saying those things about Yuki./_  
  
The worst thing was though, he had been thinking along those lines. Shuichi had found himself wondering, Is Yuki worth all the love and effort I'm putting into this relationship?

* * *

To Be Continued…  
  
How is poor Aizawa handling Shuichi's words? And what happens when Shuichi finally talks to Yuki again?  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: Taki Angst. Shuichi runs into Yuki and receives the cold shoulder.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Aizawa stood there, like an idiot, trying to figure out what had happened. He couldn't believe he had said those things. No matter how he looked at it, his idiocy had grown in the past few days. After a few minutes, he started walking, but that was only because he was being stared at.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" 

/What the hell was that? I wasn't going to tell him anything! Yet, I said… Is that what Ken means by a Freudian slip? Am I that screwed up over Shindou that I'm destined to make an ass out of myself in front of him?/  
  
Aizawa kicked over a nearby garbage can. In fact he continued kicking it, screaming out loud. He had no idea what he was screaming and he didn't even notice the growing pain in his foot. He just kept kicking it, imagining it was Shindou, Eiri Yuki or even himself.   
  
After what seem like hours, his shoulders sagged and he crumpled to the ground, inhaling a few shuddering breathes, his throat raw from abuse. His body racked in pain, exhausted from a lack of oxygen. He was aware of a dull, throbbing pain in his right foot and a dented up garbage can laying next to him, it's reeking contents strewn about.   
  
"God, this is just unbelievable. All over some twerp. Some stupid, little bastard. Just fucking unbelievable." He shivered, feeling sick inside. "I'm lovesick over an obnoxious brat just out of high school."

/I need a reality check./

* * *

Shuichi had spent the rest of the day in a daze. He had ignored Hiro's questions, causing the guitarist to give him the cold shoulder. Not that Shuichi minded. He needed some time to think, even though thinking was the last thing he wanted to do.   
  
/_He likes me? Or at least he's in lust with me. That's, that's just sick! He's supposed to hate me! Not… Ugh!/   
_  
It was too weird. No one had ever shown any interest in him, other then Yuki. And Yuki's love was, cold and disinterested at times. His confessions of love, if they could be called that, were just, well odd. And Yuki had never flat out said "I love you," or any other normal affirmation of affection. It always had to be inferred from what the novelist said, which was tough on someone with Shuichi's IQ.  
  
Sadly, when it came to anger or hate, Yuki was quite blunt. Such as yesterday morning, when he had kicked Shuichi out. With that chilling finality, as if their whole week together and everything before that had been some happy, little lie.   
  
/_It wasn't! I won't allow it to be! If I just talk to him!/   
_  
However, when Shuichi finally got off work for the day, he found it to be a difficult task. Yuki wouldn't answer his phone or the door. He had ended up sitting outside the door, feeling pitiful and pathetic for about five hours. When he finally quit, it was more from physical discomfort, then lack of faith in Yuki. He walked through the streets feeling numb and tired, inside and out.   
  
He didn't want to go back to Hiro's. Hiro was mad at him now, and Shuichi wasn't ready to apologize or explain himself. He didn't want to go over Aizawa's behavior or get into a discussion of Yuki's morals either.  
  
As he was musing, he bumping into someone. "Oh, excuse me, I…" He looked up in shock. "Yuki?"

* * *

Aizawa knocked back his fifth drink with relative ease. Even though the concoction was supposed to drown out all his senses, all he had was a mild buzz. Still, he liked the burning feeling as it slid down his abused throat. He had made it back just in time to get yelled at for missing work, thus putting ASK's new release behind.   
  
Needless to say, he was even more depressed then before. Ma-kun had suggested that Aizawa allow himself to be set up with a chick, but the vocalist had declined, knowing that any bimbo his friends found for him would piss him off even more. Not that drinking his ass off all by his lonesome was any better.   
  
At least this way, he was going to avoid any other annoying slip ups. The last thing he needed was for Ma-kun and Ken to find out he was lusting after Shindou. Then they'd be worrying even more then they already did about their friend. Which wasn't a good thing right now.  
  
Bad enough that Shindou thought he was some pathetic psychopath. Not that there was anything he could do about it.   
  
"Me and my big mouth."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Yuki scowled, looking like he had bumped into a disease ridden organism. It took all of Shuichi's self control not to glomp the writer.   
  
"Yuki, it's really nice to see you." The first words that came out of his mouth, and they had never been more true.  
  
"Well, I can't say the same." Said Yuki as he began to walk off. Shuichi walked off after him, trying to catch up.  
  
"Wait Yuki! Please, can't we talk this over?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." He kept walking, not looking back, a trail of smoke streaming behind him.   
  
"At least tell me why?" Shuichi could feel the tears threatening to come, but kept holding them back.  
  
"Because I can't stand you. Get it through your thick skull." He said it with no emotion what so ever.  
  
"Then why? Why did you let me move in with you? Why did you make love to me? Tell me how you could do all those things and then say you don't love me?"   
  
"Because, I thought maybe you'd amuse me for a bit. Turns out I was wrong though. You were good for the occasional fuck, but otherwise I can't stand you." Shuichi stopped, feeling as if he had been stabbed. He watched as Yuki left, feeling even more pain then before.   
  
/_Was I really just a toy to you? I have to say something, anything…/  
_  
"Well, guess what? There's someone else who wants me! Maybe I'll just go to him!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. Yuki stopped, not turning.  
  
/_Yes, maybe now he cares. Yes, he's jealous now./_  
  
Yuki's head turned, a nasty smirk on his face. "Good. I'm happy for you. Maybe now you'll finally get off my back." Shuichi's eyes flashed wide. "Well, so long. Have a good life, kid." Yuki said as he walked off. Shuichi couldn't move and found himself slowly crumpling to the ground.  
  
"No…" 

/_No, you're supposed to get mad at me. You're supposed to find the guy who would dare take me from you and pummel his face in. Not wish me luck./_

Shuichi broke down crying at that moment, not able to stop. "It can't be…"

/It can't be over. Yet, it is, isn't it? That's exactly what that was./

* * *

Aizawa left the bar, feeling unsteady, yet strangely happy. Nothing like a good drunken stupor to make you forget all your woes. Sure, when he woke up tomorrow, he was going to feel like shit, but all that mattered was the present. And the present was good.   
  
No Shindou. Nope. He defiantly was not seeing Shuichi Shindou crumpled up on the street, crying his little eyes out. Nope. And he wasn't stopping to stare at this little apparition who was now staring back at him.  
  
"Aizawa? What are you doing here?" Damn it, the figment of his imagination had spoken. To Be Continued…  
  
Next time, angsty Shuichi and a rather happy and drunk Aizawa…  
  
Please Read and Review… 


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: Shuichi runs into Aizawa, has an interesting evening and is forced to think about some things he has never thought about before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shuichi stared at the man before him, feeling even greater despair. /_Does the world hate me?/_ "What the hell are you doing here!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The other man merely dropped down to his knees and stared at Shuichi, a strange look on his face. He leaned in closer to Shuichi's face and whispered. "Not so loud. People might hear you."  
  
"I don't care!" Shuichi yelled, feeling the anger from before. The other man swayed, then fell against Shuichi, bracing himself against the younger man. Shuichi started to push him off, until he smelled something. "You've been drinking…"  
  
"He, he. No, no. I wasn't drinking. I was drowning. Drowning in an ocean of alcohol." Shuichi could see that Aizawa's face was flushed and his eyes had a dazed look.   
  
"Get off of me." He was even more disgusted then before and tried to disentangle himself, only to find Aizawa gripping him even tighter.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a spoil sport? I'm staying here. You feel nice." The older man had his head buried in Shuichi's shoulder. "You smell nice too." He chuckled.  
  
"Argh!" Shuichi freaked out, pulling himself out of the death grip and jumping to his feet, causing Aizawa to fall flat to the ground. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
The other man got to his feet shakily, a really stupid grin plastered on his face. "You looked like you needed a hug."   
  
Shuichi's eyes widened, a corner of his mouth twitching. "You've got to be kidding."

/God is he smashed. I'm not dealing with this. Not right now./

Shuichi turned to leave when he felt a hand tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around ever so slowly to look at Aizawa, who still had that stupid smile on his face.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He drawled, eyes blinking. Shuichi grimaced, his damned conscience kicking in.   
  
"I'm taking you home." He gritted through his teeth.

/Dammit, you bastard. I can't just leave you wandering around out here wasted./

* * *

By the time Shuichi had finally made it to the other man's apartment, he had come to an important conclusion. Doing the right thing was a pain in the ass. Lugging Aizawa onto a bus and then off a bus had been an annoying and difficult task. Not to mention that when he was drunk, the guy became a little too…friendly. Shuichi had been glomp attacked at least ten times that night.   
  
"Do you have the key?" Shuichi huffed as he shifted Aizawa's weight. The other man began to shuffle through his pockets and after about five minutes finally pulled it out. Shuichi opened the door and pulled the older man in. He then found the couch and managed to dump his unwanted load on it.  
  
The younger man collapsed next to Aizawa, exhausted from such strenuous activity. "Why me?" Shuichi whispered, as he buried his face into the couch. He heard Aizawa shifting, leaning in closer.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't cry. You're much cuter when you smile." He felt Aizawa's breath against the nape of his neck and froze.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He muttered, feeling too exhausted to move. He felt a pair of hands lightly gripping his shoulders.  
  
"I thought I told you. Not that I meant to."  
  
"But, what I mean is… What makes you think you like me?" He heard Aizawa take in a ragged breathe.  
  
"You're cute in your own way. So small and cute. But, your voice, it's so big. For such a small body. Such a wonderful voice. Everything about you is that way. You're a very special thing wrapped up in a really silly little package. You're not someone to be underestimated. That's what I love about you."  
  
"Uh, thanks. I think." Shuichi muttered, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

/Why didn't Yuki ever say anything like that? Duh, because he never loved you. The only reason he ever put up with you was because he couldn't get rid of you. You were like a cold he had to wait out..  
  
He felt hurt and angry, but even more then that he was tired. He was tired of giving and giving, only to receive nothing. /_Damn you, Yuki!/ _His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Why so unhappy? Is it that stupid Yuki guy? Don't be so hung up on him. Guys like him just take and take, you know? You have options…" The arms squeezed tighter, as if to drive the point home.  
  
Shuichi cringed. He had forgotten who he was with. He tried to extract himself from the other's grip, only to be squeezed tighter. "Let me go! I have to go home!" Sure Hiro was still mad at him, but he would never deny Shuichi a place to rest either.  
  
Shuichi twisted around so that he was facing Aizawa and glared at the man. "Get off now." Aizawa pressed up even harder against Shuichi. And he was still smiling.  
  
"No. I'm staying right here." He said stubbornly. "Besides, all you're going to do is go to your guitarist's place and mope around like a sack of sad." The older man had his forehead resting lightly against Shuichi's. "That's just a waste. Stay here and have fun with me."   
  
Shuichi jumped off the couch quickly. "What!?" He was shaking, breathing hard. Aizawa smirked as he shifted on the couch so he was sitting upright.  
  
"Oh come on, you're available now. Why not channel all that grief towards something more productive?" Shuichi knew at that moment that his words to Yuki were coming back to bite him. Yet, all the same, this was too much.  
  
"I'm leaving." Shuichi huffed as he headed toward the door. Only to hear a thud. He turned around to see Aizawa passed out on the floor. "Eh, are you going to be alright?" Not hearing a response, he slammed the door in frustration. "Guess I'm stuck baby-sitting you."

/Yeah, I'm just following my conscience. That's all./

* * *

Aizawa's eyes fluttered open, then squeezed shut as he was met with yet another hangover. He sat up, realizing he was in his own bed and still wearing his clothes from yesterday. "How did I get here?" He could swear he had run into Shindou last night, but he didn't remember what had happened.  
  
He walked into the living room and started when he saw his rival sprawled out on the couch. "What the hell are you doing here?" The boy stirred and looked up at him, blinking.   
  
"Huh, what time is it?" Aizawa's eyes narrowed, as he looked at the boy.  
  
"It's morning. Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's a nice attitude to direct towards someone who was just trying to help." Shindou had an angry look in his eyes. "Last time I drag your drunk ass home." Aizawa was skeptical.  
  
"Why would you do that?"   
  
"Pity." Shindou said, causing a bit of rage to flare inside the older man. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Oh, so the little upstart needs something to boost his ego."

/No one "pities" Taki Aizawa…/  
  
"Well, I don't drown all my troubles in alcohol."  
  
"You should try it sometime. Better then agonizing over some blonde-haired slut." Defiantly not his best insult, but that hangover hurt like a bitch. Shindou stood there, eyes closed and fists shaking. "What, you have nothing to say?"  
  
"Just shut up!" The boy began crying. Aizawa stood there, surprised. There had only been one other time the boy had cried in front of him. Right before the start of this whole fiasco.  
  
"Something happened with him, huh?"   
  
"Leave me alone!" He had his hands over his eyes and his body was shaking like a leaf. Aizawa sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead, which was throbbing. He sat down next to Shindou and closed his eyes, praying the pain would go away.  
  
"Listen," he said after a few minutes. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms and that these last few days have been strange, but if you have something you need to say, just say it."   
  
"Why? What can you possibly do or say?" Shindou spat out between sobs, not looking at the other.  
  
"Nothing. But, I know that it can be hard to talk about these things with someone close to you." Shindou became silent and looked at Aizawa as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "You're afraid that they'll judge you or misunderstand. Or even worse, they'll be afraid for you, sad for you."   
  
"You have those sort of problems?" Shindou said quietly, not quite believing what had been said and by who.  
  
"I never said that." The older man muttered, feeling his headache getting stronger. Shindou just smirked. "Honestly, I don't have those kind of problems, Shin-, hey, can I call you Shuichi? It suddenly seems ridiculous to be calling you Shindou after everything that's already happened." Shuichi nodded in agreement. "Alright, Shuichi it is then. I'm going to make some tea, you want some?" Truth was, Aizawa needed to get some aspirin.  
  
"Sure." Shuichi whispered. He watched as Aizawa walked towards the kitchen. "Wait a second." The other man stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's your name? Your full name?"  
  
"Taki Aizawa."   
  
"Can I call you Taki?" Shuichi looked down as he said it and didn't notice the slight smile that formed on the other's face.  
  
"Sure, Shuichi."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Shuichi vents about Yuki.  
  
I'm really sorry to all those people who were expecting more. Really, I am. I'll try to deliver next time. 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: Just a short little discussion between Shuichi and Taki. And also a setup for things to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Shuichi winced as he drank the tea. He wasn't used to something so bitter. Well, maybe he wasn't used to having beverages made for him by anyone other then Yuki.  
  
"Trust me, right now that's best thing for you. Coffee will just make everything worse." Shuichi glanced at Taki, not sure what to say. "Coffee's just for keeping you wired. Tea's for when you need to calm down."  
  
"Oh…" He took another sip. The room filled with that uncomfortable silence. That silence where you know you have to say something, but you don't know what. "Well, I really don't know…"   
  
"Just start. It doesn't have to be anything important." Shuichi's lip quivered.  
  
"I-I… It's over." Taki cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I mean with Yuki. I met up with him last night. He made it quite clear that he didn't want to see me anymore." He was close to crying, but managed to control himself.  
  
"Well, at least you know, right? You don't have to worry about it anymore." Shuichi grew quiet, causing Taki to wince. Of all the times to put a foot in your mouth.  
  
"It's not fair. He acted like it meant nothing. According to him I was just some toy." He suddenly felt a little surge of anger. "What was it all for? I humiliated myself for him. I endured all that shit he put me through. And for what? Just so he could fucking ditch me!"   
  
"Eh…" Taki wasn't sure he wanted to say anything at the moment. A part of him was jumping with joy that the kid was truly available now, but he had the feeling that displaying that happiness was a no-no.  
  
Shuichi took a deep breath and swallowed the tea, only to spit it out. "Too hot!" He whimpered. Taki shook his head as the boy scrambled towards the kitchen to get some water.   
  
"I have a crush on this idiot?"

* * *

"You're still laughing." Muttered Shuichi as he buckled his seat belt. Once again he was riding in Taki's car, this time to work.  
  
"No I'm not." Even as he said this, Taki's mouth was twisting into a smile.   
  
"I burned my tongue. All because you made it too hot." The younger man pouted. He really had burned his mouth, but both of them knew it was Shuichi's fault. Taki ignored his passenger, turning on the ignition. "Besides, I thought you were going to listen to me."   
  
"I was, but you have to admit, that was pretty funny." Taki chuckled.   
  
"I don't see what was so funny about it." Shuichi turned his head to look out the window, hoping to ignore his amused driver. The truth was, he did feel a little better. He wasn't sure why. Taki hadn't patted him on the back saying it would be all better. He hadn't insulted Yuki either (well, not as much as Shuichi had thought the man would.)  
  
Yet, he felt so relieved. Around the man who had tried to black mail him one night and had come on to him last night. Which Shuichi shouldn't have chosen to remember at that moment. "Hey Taki, you really don't remember anything from last night?"  
  
"No. When I drink, I never remember what happened. Why, did I do something?" He was nervous sounding.  
  
"Uh, not really." Shuichi was lying through his teeth.  
  
"You're sure?" Taki sounded as if he didn't believe the younger man. "I do have it on good authority that I can be pretty strange when I'm drunk."   
  
"No. Trust me. You did nothing. Nothing." Shuichi said with a tone of finality.

* * *

Tohma Seguchi was sitting in his favorite bar. Which he'd normally enjoy. The fact that he was sitting across from his favorite person in the world should have made it even more enjoyable. Unfortunately, that person was being a royal pain in the ass. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes. It was only a matter of time anyways." Eiri Yuki replied with that cold indifference that always chilled most people. Tohma usually found it saddening, cute or at moments like this, irritating.  
  
"But, Yuki are you really sure? Is this really for the best?" Tohma was trying to keep his voice level, but his agitation was showing through.  
  
"I can't stand him as it is. And I'm definitely not good for him. Like I said, it was only a matter of time until he got hurt or I threw him out for good."  
  
"Why now Yuki? Can't you at least wait until the end? At least give it a chance?" One could detect a sliver of desperation in his voice, but it was just a sliver.  
  
"Sorry, but if you thought he was going to save me, you were sadly mistaken. Now if you'll excuse me." Tohma stared at Yuki's retreating form, caught between crying and screaming in frustration.  
  
Yeah, Yuki was right. Tohma had hoped Shuichi could do what he couldn't and save Yuki's soul. After all, it had seemed that the boy was making some head way. Once again he had been proven wrong, though. The barkeep came up to him and shook his head.  
  
"Sir, I've been at this job for many years and I've seen everything. As much as I hate to say it, that young man maybe a lost cause." Tohma gave the man a weak smile.  
  
"Maybe you're right. After all you can't save someone who refuses to be saved."

/But, why do I still have to try? Why do I have to keep at something so useless? Something so futile?/

* * *

"Well, I'll see you later." Shuichi waved at Taki.  
  
"Yeah, see you." Taki looked away from him, trying to avoid the younger man's gaze. Shuichi ran into the building, hoping that maybe work could ease his mind.  
  
"Hmm, so something is going on between you two." Said a familiar voice. Shuichi turned around to see Hiro giving him an accusing look.   
  
"Hiro." Somehow, Shuichi managed to fight the urge to runaway. "Hiro, I need to talk to you, now." Shuichi grabbed his friend and dragged him into a nearby room.

* * *

"Yes, I understand." A women in traditional dress put down a phone just as a young girl wearing a school uniform walked in. "Oh, Ayaka you've come just in time."   
  
"Mother? What is it?"  
  
"Good news, child." The older woman smiled. "It seems that the Uesugi boy has finally agreed to go through with the arrangement." Ayaka felt her whole body go numb.  
  
"Really." The room seemed to spin for a moment. Her mother seemed to notice and rose up in concern.  
  
"Ayaka? Is everything all right? I thought you'd be happy." The girl quickly recovered and forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"Oh I am, Mother. I'm just surprised, that's all. Is it all right if I go to my room and lie down." Ayaka bowed, and before her mother could answer, hurried to her room. Once inside she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Eiri wants to marry me? What happened to Shuichi?"   
  
Ever since she was first engaged to him, Ayaka had never doubted that she would one day happily walk down the aisle as Mrs. Ayaka Uesugi. Even the fact that she knew hardly anything about him hadn't deterred her. Not even the fact that she had been nine at the time and he was quite intimidating hadn't stopped her. After all, anyone who wrote with such beauty and emotion must be a wonderful man.   
  
When she finally did meet him though, her opinion had changed. It wasn't that he had been unkind to her. On the contrary, she suspected that she was one of the few people he treated with any decency. But, she had seen the wounds under the surface. Wounds she might not be able to treat. Wounds that she had thought one person could and would treat.  
  
"Shindou, what's going on?"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
  
Shuichi's really confused now. What happens when you lose the one person you structured your life around? And then there's the person who is interested in him. Plus, what's this about Yuki suddenly wanting to marry Ayaka?  
  
I know people don't like Ayaka, but I'm not going to listen to a bunch of whining because:  
  
1. I like her.  
  
2. She is important to this series. It's because of her that Shuichi fights for Yuki's love.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: PG-13 (for language and adult situations)  
  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki and Aizawa/Shuichi  
  
Genres: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: Shuichi confesses to Hiro. Taki's deceiving his friends. And the news of Yuki's upcoming marriage to Ayaka shocks a lot of people.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort

Chapter 9

"So Yuki dumped you because he can't stand you. Aizawa hates your guts, but also wants to fuck you senseless? And you didn't tell me, why?" Hiro had listened to the whole story now and seemed even angrier.   
  
"Well, stuff came up and it was. it was so weird!!" Shuichi whined, which caused Hiro to glare at him once more. The pink-haired boy flinched, half expecting Hiro to hit him. Instead, Hiro threw up his hands in frustration.  
  
"Typical. You get rid of one psycho and manage to get another one chasing after you. What am I going to do with you? And your mother, what will she think?" Hiro mused, causing Shuichi to frown.  
  
"Hiro! Be serious here! My heart is broken! I need some consoling." Hiro gave him a hearty pat on the back.  
  
"I say, move onto greener pastures. This Aizawa guy, why don't you try going on a date with him?" Shuichi nearly lunged for his friend's throat.  
  
"Hiro, are you serious? I just got dumped by Yuki! I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on with my life! And Taki's just nuts!"  
  
"Oooh. So you're on a first name basis with him now." Hiro's smile widened at Shuichi's blush.   
  
"That's not-I mean it's not what you think! I just thought it would make things less weird." Seeing Hiro's smirk only made Shuichi angrier. "It's just that he was being really nice to me last night! Okay! That's all!"  
  
"Sure. I'll buy that excuse for now." Shuichi glared at his friend, who appeared to be deep in thought. As if he was coming up with a plan…

* * *

Tohma leaned back in his chair, tapping a pen to a piece of paper as if he couldn't remember what he was going to write.  
  
/_He makes me so angry sometimes. Why does he always do everything the hard way?/  
_  
Last night, Mika had informed him that Yuki was going through with the engagement. Tohma knew it had to be for one reason. To forget, to make the breakup final.  
  
/_Why does he have to destroy everything in his path?/_  
  
Tohma knew it would not be a good match. Oh, on the surface everything would be fine. Yuki would be kind to Ayaka and wouldn't cheat on her, openly anyways. And she would no doubt be a good wife, taking care of his every need and giving him comfort. But, underneath it all…  
  
/_He will be miserable. That will make his kindness cold, a formality. And eventually, his coldness will destroy whatever joy she has./  
_  
Tohma knew that there was nothing he could easily do. Not this time. He couldn't magically whisk Yuki off to America again. And he couldn't convince Yuki to find safety in Shuichi Shindou's arms once more. And he wouldn't encourage Shindou to try for Yuki anymore. Yuki had already damaged him enough.   
  
/_I keep letting people fight my battles for me. And this is my battle. I created this monster. I'm the one who must fight. Even though I know that I've lost./_

_

* * *

_

"Tachi, you seem like you're feeling better today." Taki stared at Ma-kun in confusion, blinking.  
  
"What do you mean by that? I haven't been sick or anything." Ken and Ma-kun glanced at him, looking worried. They then glanced at each other, as if determining who should go first. It was Ken who spoke up.  
  
"It's just that lately, you've been out of it. Like something's been stressing you out. And well, today you seem much calmer."  
  
/_Shit, it was that obvious? Damn, I've got to be more careful./_  
  
"Well, maybe I was just a little stressed. But, it's okay now."  
  
"What was it anyways? I mean, it must have been bad for you to get distracted." Ma-kun was giving him a look, as if daring him to hide it.  
  
"It was nothing really. It's just been hard to adjust. I mean, we've actually been signed to a label. It's not like when we played whatever gigs we wanted. The new schedule's been throwing me off." True enough. Since they had signed the contract with N-G Studios, the band had lost some of the freedoms they enjoyed before. Fame and fortune did have it's price.  
  
"Hmm, really? You seemed to be fine when we first started." Ma-kun knew that he was hiding something now, Taki could feel it.  
  
"Yeah, well it just hit finally. I mean at first it didn't seem real. But, now…" Ma-kun was now glaring, aware that he was being bullshitted. Taki grimaced, knowing he could be in trouble. Ken, as if sensing the danger, put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, as if to calm him down.  
  
"Well, in any case, I think we should get back to work." Ken looked at Ma-kun, who walked off, obviously angry. Ken followed after Ma-kun, stopping to give Taki a look. "Listen, I don't know what it is, but don't sweat it, okay? Just tell us when you think you're ready." Left alone in the room, Taki sighed, closing his eyes.   
  
/_Don't sweat it, huh? If only they knew. If only they knew how bad it really is. How bad it just might get…/_

_

* * *

_

Hiro and Shuichi walked into the apartment, relieved to be done after a hard days work.  
  
"Noriko's a slave driver. How did Ryuichi survive?" Shuichi muttered as he removed his shoes.  
  
"Maybe that's why he had to quit Nittle Grasper. Noriko was too hard on him." Hiro grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that happening. I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Hiro nodded at him. As he walked into the living room, Hiro could already hear the sound of water rushing through the pipes. He pressed the button on his answering machine. His breath caught at one particular message that played back.  
  
"Nakano, this is Ayaka Usami. Could you please call me right away? It's about Eiri and Shindou. The number is…" Hiro grabbed his pen and started writing the number. He then grabbed the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Ayaka? Yeah, it's Hiro. I got your message. Uh, huh. Yeah. Tomorrow? Where?" He jotted down the information. "Alright, I'll be there." He clicked off the phone and sighed.  
  
"About Yuki, huh?" Even though he had only been with her a few times, Hiro felt very attracted to Ayaka. He didn't know what it was about her, but his heart pounded a little faster at the mere mention of her name. And she was another reason he had never been terribly keen on Yuki.  
  
"How can he have two people who love him so much, and still be such a bastard?"

* * *

"Thank you, Tatsuha. I really appreciate this." Ayaka said as Tatsuha handed her a helmet.   
  
"What are friends for?" He sighed as she got on the motorcycle. "But, what are you going to do anyways? I thought you wanted to marry my brother." He was defintly feeling weirded out. It wasn't everyday that a senior from your school asked you to help break off her engagement to one of the most desirable men in Japan, who just happened to be your older brother.  
  
"That's what I thought too. But, now… I just need to find out what's going on." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"Alright. Hold on tight." She nodded, squeezing a little as he revved the engine.

* * *

Shuichi got out of bed that morning and looked around, surprised to find no Hiro about. He picked up a note that had been stuck to the fridge.  
  
"Where would he go without telling me? He should've stayed here." Shuichi muttered as he grabbed some cereal. He felt lonely. Very lonely.   
  
/_I don't remember being single ever feeling this bad. What did you do to me Yuki?/  
_  
He flipped on the tv. "Boring news." He sighed as he flipped through the channels. He stopped on at a particular program. The show was one that focused exclusively on the world of music. The announcer was a rather enthusiastic woman with red hair.  
  
"And it appears that Bad Luck may just be the next big thing. Many people are calling Shuichi Shindou the next Ryuichi Sakuma. The surprise talent of the year, this group has gone from amateur to super star in a short time." Shuichi stared at the screen for a moment, feeling like his eyes would fall out.  
  
"And the worst thing is, I shouldn't be depressed at all. It's my time to shine now… with or without him." Shuichi said it to himself resolutely, hoping that eventually he'd believe it.

* * *

"Ayaka..? And who is that..?" Hiro pointed to the dark-haired boy standing next to Ayaka. They were meeting at a small coffee shop down town.  
  
"I'm Tatsuha Uesugi. Yuki's younger brother." He said with a devilish looking grin. Hiro was shocked for a second. He had heard Shuichi say the two looked alike, and even though he had never met Yuki in person, the similarities were obvious. Ayaka smiled shyly.  
  
"He was my ride. Let's sit down." As they slide into the seats, a waitress came up to the table, asking for their orders. Once her job was done, she walked off.  
  
"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Hiro felt nervous. He had a feeling it was going to be bad news.  
  
"Nakano, I want to know what happened with Shindou and Yuki. Do you know why they broke up?" She had a serious look on her face.  
  
"I don't know. From what Shuichi said, Yuki got tired of him." A look of distress crossed Ayaka's face..  
  
"But, they seemed so happy." Tatsuha looked between the two of them before speaking up.  
  
"That sounds like my brother, but didn't he say anything else?"  
  
"No. He's been camping out at my place for a while now. He would've told me by now." /_Of course considering that he held out for as long as he did, I should be a little worried./ _"Why what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy…" He instantly felt like a jerk for saying that. "What I meant is-"  
  
"No. That's alright. I know what you mean. The truth is, I came because of me and Yuki. He wants to… get married."  
  
Yes, the news was bad. And Hiro could feel his heart screech to a standstill.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
  
Shuichi's trying to move on, and Taki has to decide what he wants to do. Plus, Hiro and Tohma both want to stop Yuki and Ayaka's marriage, each for their own reasons.


	10. Chapter 10

Pairings: Aizawa/Shuichi, Shuichi/Yuki, and it now comes with an official Tohma/Yuki and Hiro/Ayaka flavoring.  
  
Summary: Hiro angst. Taki angst. Tohma angst. Shuichi trying to cheer up and not angst.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort

Chapter 10  
  
Venting was a funny thing. Funny, because as healthy as it was, it was the last thing most people wanted to do. It meant a loss of control and possible humiliation. These were things no one wanted, even if it meant being healthy. And Taki sure as hell hadn't wanted them. And he definitely hadn't wanted to…  
  
He hadn't wanted to, what? Look like a fool in front of some kid? Admit that he was jealous of him, that Taki Aizawa's ego was too fragile to handle a little competition? Or had he been afraid to admit that he had a little crush, that some child could make him stammer and blush and lay awake at night restless, like some prepubescent boy experiencing lust for the first time?  
  
And he did feel like a little child lately. Throwing his little tantrums, ready to hit anything that moved, screaming at the tv for no reason…  
  
/_I'm not supposed to be this way, I'm supposed to be better than this. I'm supposed to be stronger./  
_  
He had held it in and buried it deep, hoping that if he pushed it back far enough, that it would go away like everything else he hated. Like every other ugly thing he hated about himself. But, he hadn't been able to keep it down and it had burst…  
  
There had been a tremendous sense of pain and a feeling of relief and a strange rush of power. A perverse feeling of strength, all because he had a sense that he could now get away with certain things, he just wasn't completely sure what they were, though he had a pretty good idea.  
  
Like maybe getting away with a little kiss….  
  
/_On second thought, maybe I'm more twisted then before./_

_

* * *

_

Hiro had thought about going home, but instead found himself walking along the streets of Tokyo, hoping to sort out what was going on. And there was a lot to sort out. Oh, boy was there a lot.  
  
"How can he just go and do that?" He hated Yuki so much at that moment, that it wasn't even funny. It was one thing for Shuichi to get dumped, Hiro could handle that. After all in the game of life…  
  
But, to go and rebound onto someone else, it was despicable. Well, if he thought about it, he could understand on some level, but why, oh why did it have to be her? Why did she have to be Yuki's escape from Shuichi?  
  
As if that wasn't enough, Hiro was worried about Shuichi too. How would he take the news? What if the singer tried something desperate?  
  
/_Damn, between worrying about my best friend and a girl I kinda like a little, I'll be lucky if I get any sleep tonight./_

_

* * *

_

Shuichi paced around the apartment, noticing how small it was. He was wired up and as soon as Hiro got back, they were going to go out and paint the town red.  
  
/_Yes, it's our time now! Yuki was just a phase! A blip on the radar, a sentence in the story that is my life!/_

Yeah, if he could only convince himself of the fact, Shuichi knew that happiness was his. He just had to forget the gaping hole in his heart. He knew he would heal in time and eventually, he'd find someone new. A cute girl, or maybe even another guy.  
  
/_Ugh, that's just too hard to even think about right now…/  
_  
"I'm back." Came Hiro's voice as the door slammed. Shuichi ran to him and gave his friend a pitiful look. "Something wrong buddy?"  
  
"Hiro! Let's go out! Please!" The plaintive whine to Shuichi's voice made it an annoying, yet hard to resist request. Hiro shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"Fine, where did you want to go?" As tired as Hiro was, maybe going out wasn't such a bad idea. After all, they should have some fun before Shuichi's spirit got crushed by some really bad news.  
  
"Oh, I thought we could go to some bars, see a movie, you know everything!" Shuichi's eyes were dancing with barely contained excitement, his hands clasped together as he looked at Hiro expectantly.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just let me change and we'll go out and have a blast." As he walked towards his room he could hear a cry of joy.   
  
/_One of us should have some fun at least…/_

_

* * *

_

Tohma held the phone in his hand, trying to dial that number. He needed to talk to that man and plead with him. But, instead he put the phone down for the tenth time that evening.  
  
"Nothing will change if you don't make the first move." Tohma turned at the sound of Mika's voice, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"I know, but I still…" He shook his head as he turned away from her. "If he doesn't trust me, there's not much I can do, is there?" Mika wrapped her arms around him, causing Tohma to lean backwards.  
  
"How long are you going to keep blaming yourself for what happened? Tohma, please stop tearing yourself up over this. It hurts to see you like this." He could feel her tears soaking his back.  
  
"Mika…" Tohma whispered to himself, feeling a pang of grief. In a different world, a different time and place, their love would have been perfect. But, even now his fickle heart was still the property of a young man, who was probably too damaged to ever return his feelings. She knew this, yet forgave it, determined to love a hundred times more.  
  
And while he still loved Eiri, it was Mika who saved Tohma every time. She was the one who offered him endless love, understanding and forgiveness. Just as he sacrificed all for Eiri, Mika sacrificed everything for Tohma. And yet he still couldn't…  
  
"Mika, I'm sorry."

* * *

"And you know what, Hiro? They always said we'd never amount to anything either. But, look at us now! We're poised to take the music world by storm!" Shuichi grinned as he held his third mug of beer. They were currently in a nice bar and were enjoying themselves. Hiro was happy that Shuichi was doing so well. He could now hope on some level that Shuichi wouldn't throw himself off a cliff when he heard about the wedding.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. I know." Hiro grinned at his rather flushed friend.  
  
"Hey, Hiro? Where were you today? I missed you!" The guitarist gulped.   
  
"Well, I was just-"  
  
"Ahhh!" Shuichi shrieked, his head turned away from Hiro. "It's him! Again!" Hiro followed Shuichi's gaze to see who it was. And he nearly started laughing. For it was Taki Aizawa, along with the other members of ASK.  
  
"Hey, Shuichi, maybe it's destiny."   
  
/_Thank you, God. Thank you for small distractions./_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Tachi, it's the twerps." Ma-kun grinned as he elbowed Taki.  
  
/_Oh, shit. This can't be happening. How the hell does he keep showing up everywhere?/  
_  
"Hey, should we say hi to them? They're looking our way." Ken glanced over at them. Taki felt the corner of his mouth twitching.  
  
"Yo! Didn't expect to see you guys here. Come over!" Shouted a waving and all too happy Hiroshi Nakano.  
  
Ma-kun shrugged. "Well, an invitation is an invitation. Besides, I can use our combined powers to get more girls." They began to walk over, Taki feeling resigned.   
  
/_What if he says something? If Ma-kun and Ken find out…  
  
Oh, shit!_

_

* * *

_

Shuichi grabbed Hiro by his shirt collar. "What are you doing?" Shuichi whispered into his friend's ear harshly. "I don't want to see Taki right now! What if he..?" The pink-haired vocalist shuddered, his imagination obviously running away with him.  
  
"Oh, come on. We should get to know them better anyways." Shuichi looked at Hiro in disbelief.   
  
/_What the hell is he thinking?/_

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued…  
  
What the hell is Hiro thinking? How are Taki and Shuichi going to dance around the issue? Will Shuichi find out about Yuki? Will Tohma finally tell Yuki about his feelings? And just what does Tatsuha have up his sleeve?


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: PG-13-Lot's of swearing.

Parings: Aizawa/Shuichi, ShuichixYuki, Hiro/Ayaka and Tohma/Yuki.

Summary: Taki and Shuichi bickering with each other in a way that borders on painful sexual tension. And Tohma's still having issues.

Note: I just might be disappointing the Yuki/Shuichi fans. Sorry, but in all fairness, there's more Yuki/Shuichi in this fandom then you can shake a stick at. I like the idea of doing something a little different.

Oh, and I figured I should credit my beta/proof reader, Riyo-sama, who also happens to be my younger sister. If you like Naruto and the Kakairu pairing, you should really read her fic. Here's her profile: 

* * *

Unexpected Comfort

Chapter 11

"So, how is it that you don't have a girlfriend?" Ma-kun smirked from his place next to Ken. The seating order from left to right went Ken, Ma-kun, Hiro, Shuichi and Taki. Taki was forced to sit next to Shuichi as there were no seats next to Ken and Ma-kun. Needless to say, neither vocalist was happy about the arrangement.

"Well, it's enough trouble dealing with him." He jerked a thumb towards Shuichi. "It's like I practically have a girlfriend already."

"Hiro!" Shuichi yelled, angry at the insult and the fact that he was being made a fool in front of his enemies. Ma-kun and Ken just started snickering.

"I know what you mean." Chuckled Ken as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Taki's like having a girlfriend, only it's one with a perpetual case of PMS."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Taki snarled as he glared at the other two. Taki and Shuichi were both being made the butt of most of the jokes it seemed. This was only making them more agitated.

/Damn it, why next to him? Curse you Hiro! What the fuck are you thinking?/

Taki's mental rage was running along similar lines.

/What the hell is the little shit doing in this bar? And why the fucking hell do Ken-chan and Ma-kun want to make nice now?/

"Say, dude… I think those girls are checking us out." Ma-kun smirked as he glanced at some girls sitting at a table. Both of them were looking at the group and were obviously flirting. They seemed to be taken with Ma-kun and Hiro in particular. "How about we go make their evening?" The blonde was now elbowing his new, temporary best friend.

"How about we not and say we did?" What had seemed like a good way to take Shuichi's mind off of things had turned into another one of Hiro's screw ups. It was quickly becoming obvious that he and Shuichi were the only two people who knew about Aizawa's crush.

And well, being as the dark-haired teen didn't want to spout private information, he was having a hard time going through with his master plan. Master plan involved getting Shuichi to realize that there were other fish in the sea that were more than eager to be with him. Granted, Hiro wasn't sure about this Aizawa guy, but it didn't have to be an actual relationship.

But, picking up girls just to give them some alone time? That was so low, so trashy… And it was his only option.

"On second thought, let's go." Hiro got up, along with Ken and Ma-kun. The three of them left the obviously unresponsive vocalists to their misery.

It was few minutes before the two realized they were alone. They both glanced at each other, then quickly turned their heads away. Shuichi shook the contents of his glass, trying to keep himself from being nervous.

Taki was lightly tapping his heel against the chair as he tried to think of what he should do or say. He glanced to see the other three sitting at a table chatting with a growing crowd of girls.

/Dammit, just say something you moron./

"So, how are things going with, well you know."

"Uh?" Shuichi looked at his unwanted companion, surprised that he dared bring up the subject.

"Well, are you okay?" Taki felt like such a royal idiot at that moment. Normally he was more confidant then this and came off more smooth and in control. But, around Shuichi, all he could seem to do was make small talk.

/Not only is the little shit screwing with my mind, but he's taking away my coolness!/

"What the hell do you think?" Shuichi hissed as he looked at Taki. The younger man couldn't keep lying to himself it seemed. At least not when this distraction was around.

"That's not a nice tone to take with me." Taki growled as he glared at Shuichi, who returned his glare.

"Oh, I suppose you want me to have my voice low and husky like this, huh?" Shuichi purred as he flashed the older man a dangerous look. Taki was taken a back for a moment, then felt his anger rising.

"You little freak." Shuichi dropped the act, looking serious once more.

"Who are you calling freak, pervert. I know you like it and I know that you want to get into my pants." If a person looked, they could see sparks flying between them. Suddenly Taki leaned back, legs crossed, smile on his face.

"Someone's gotten a little full of it. Though, I guess if I got a love confession from myself, I'd feel like pretty hot shit too." Shuichi face faulted at that moment, as if he couldn't believe what had been said.

"You arrogant prick. That night, no both those nights, you were practically begging for it." Taki's eyebrow twitched but he said nothing. "Oh, you don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"That night, when you were drunk, you were all over me. You tried to bed me that whole night." Well, Shuichi was exaggerating a tiny bit, but he was too angry and buzzed to care. And part of the buzz seemed to be coming from the anger.

"What? You said nothing happened!" Taki could feel his face getting red, which was only adding to his humiliation.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Shuichi snorted to himself. Taki seriously thought about slugging the punk, but instead, a different idea came to his mind.

/You want to play? Alright then, let's play./

"Or maybe you did something you shouldn't have. Maybe _you_ took advantage of the situation." His smirk grew as he saw Shuichi's rage. "Maybe I turn you on more then you'd like to admit. Eh, Shuichi?"

"You…" The younger man was stopped as he felt a hand resting on his cheek. "Eh?"

"Let me guess what I said last night. I probably said that you should forget all about that stupid novelist and play with me, right? Is that the reason you're so full of it right now?"

"Y-you said you didn't remember what happened." Shuichi stuttered, still confused by the hand on his face.

"I don't, I just know what I've wanted to say to you since all this crap began. And since you know, I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"Sicko. What kind of guy hates and loves someone at the same time?"

"What kind of guy angsts over some icy cold bastard who doesn't know the first thing about human affection?" Shuichi gritted his teeth and gave Taki a baleful look. Taki just leaned in closer.

"What?" Muttered Shuichi, feeling his anger give away to a strange quivering sensation.

/What, is he going to kiss me?/

A part of Shuichi was freaked out, another part wanted Taki to just get it over with. It was really annoying to be kept guessing like this.

"What are you guys doing?" Muttered Ken, who had returned with what appeared to be water splashed all over him. Shuichi backed away as quickly as possibly, and Taki was acting as if they had not been unnaturally close.

"Nothing." Smirked Taki, shooting Shuichi a dangerous look. As if to say that the boy had better keep his trap shut.

* * *

Tohma walked around his large house, fretting, something that no doubt would shock many people. After all, Tohma Seguchi was not supposed to fret. Of course, the super powerful president wasn't supposed to be obsessed with his young brother-in-law either.

In a few days, Eiri was supposed to meet with Ayaka in what would be the first time in years. Mika had left for Kyoto, to help with the preparations. Tohma had stayed, officially because his duties wouldn't allow him to go, but in reality because he thought he'd give himself an ulcer.

"I hate being this weak." He whispered to himself, as he sat in the couch, hands folded, in his usual position of contemplation. Ryuichi had once told him that when push comes to shove, you have to let it all hang out in the open, with no regrets. Otherwise, you'd never be able to fly.

But, then again, Ryuichi had never understood one simple fact. The idol had never realized that he was a world removed from other people. And those other people included Tohma.

"Ryu, you'd never lie to yourself like that. You wouldn't marry a woman just to be close to her brother."

"I knew it! You are just using my sister!" Tohma turned around to see Tatsuha, his other brother-in-law standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Tohma knew he was a pathetic man, but Mika was the only one allowed to know that. And Tatsuha of all people knowing it…

"I'm here to see a man about breaking up a wedding. And it looks like I came to the right place."

* * *

"Well guys, I've got to admit it was a blast. Try not to suck too badly at your next concert, alright?" Ma-kun waved as he walked off, holding a list of women's phone numbers.

"Sure. And you guys shouldn't try not to bomb any more interviews." Hiro was smiling and happy, waving with a lot of enthusiasm. Ken nodded as he walked off, but stopped as he saw Taki, who was walking ahead of him, look at Shuichi for a moment. Almost, wistful or something.

/What the…/

The keyboardist shook his head, hoping he was just drunk. As they were walking away though, he suddenly had this nagging feeling that he had just stumbled upon what had been bothering Taki so much.

The moment the three were gone, Shuichi glared at Hiro. "What were you thinking?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Hiro was trying to sound clueless and was doing a bad job of it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to fix me up with Taki. With a complete psychopath."

"Well…" Hiro trailed off, a smile on his face.

"Bastard! What are you thinking? I'm not even over Yuki yet! I need time!" Hiro suddenly felt his rage rising.

"Well, he sure as hell isn't waiting!" Hiro yelled, not immediately realizing that he had opened his mouth. Seeing the look on Shuichi's face, he instantly realized his mistake. "Shuichi, what I mean is…"

"Hiro?" And at that moment, the guitarist knew the jig was up.

"Yuki's getting married."

* * *

To Be Continued…

Shuichi goes over the deep end. But, an unexpected visit from his idol maybe just what he needs. Tohma and Tatsuha plot, dragging Hiro along for the ride. And Ken is trying to figure out what's wrong with Taki.


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: PG-13-Minor swearing this chapter.

Parings: Aizawa/Shuichi, ShuichixYuki, Hiro/Ayaka and Tohma/Yuki.

Summary: Shuichi angst. Hiro meets with Tohma and Tatsuha and begins a plan that may cause a lot of havoc. Little bits with Taki and Ken.

* * *

"Shit! Shuichi! Wait up!" Hiro was trying to catch up with the figure ahead of him, but to no avail. Once Shuichi started running, it was almost impossible to catch him.

/_I knew I shouldn't have told him! Fuck!/_

Suddenly Shuichi slipped and fell on his ass. Hiro took this time to catch up to the boy and grabbed him by the wrist before he could run away again.

"Let me go Hiro! Now!" The pink-haired boy was pulling with all his might, which caused Hiro to only tighten his grip.

"NO!! Calm down now Shuichi!"

"Why didn't you tell me! You knew along, didn't you!?" Shuichi was now facing Hiro, tears streaming down his face. The other teen flinched at the accusation but held his ground.

"I wanted to, Dammit! But, I knew you'd act like this! I wanted to wait until you could accept it!"

"I'm not a child Hiro! I'm not!" Yet, he knew that was exactly what he was. That was exactly what Yuki had always thought of him as well. Slowly, he let his hands drop to his sides. Hiro reached out as if to touch him but thought better of it.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Taki laid down on his bed, feeling utterly amazed at what had happened. "I almost kissed him." He started laughing to himself unable to contain what he was feeling. It was something between joy and pure self-loathing.

"Why the hell couldn't I just carry though?" Oh, how the mighty had fallen. He couldn't even put the moves on the kid without getting all bent out of shape. Yet, it had also been a victory in a way.

Shuichi had let him get away with the blatant come on. Could that mean that on some level the kid wanted him? It was a delicious thought, one that he wanted to be true. Which was why he was now looking forward to running into his rival again. This time alone, and without any distractions.

* * *

That morning, Hiro found Shuichi locked in the bathroom. After two hours of trying to convince the boy to come out, he finally gave up and headed off to work. Maybe he, Sakano and Noriko could get something done on their own. But, when he got off his bike, he found there were two people waiting for him. One was Yuki's brother and the other was Tohma Seguchi, his boss.

"Uh, Seguchi-san… I, I'm sorry about Shuichi, but he can't come in today…"

/Shit!! That sounded so stupid!/

"Oh, that's too bad. He's still feeling down?" The president merely smiled at Hiro kindly, as if he hadn't just been horribly rude and inarticulate.

"You blabbed about Ayaka and Aniki, didn't you?" Tatsuha was smirking, as if he knew everything.

"How?"

"Because, that's the only thing that could make that little, pink-haired moron not come in today." Before Hiro could retort though, Tohma stepped between them, his hands out in a calming position.

"We aren't here to discuss that." Tohma turned his gaze to Hiro and dropped the smile, becoming dead-serious. "Nakano-san, I need you to come with us for today. We have something to discuss. It would be in your best interest to hear us out." Hiro's eyes narrowed as he felt suspicion sinking in.

"What? It can't be discussed right here?"

"No. It is a private matter." Hiro began to walk past them, feeling annoyed. He wasn't going to let himself be jerked around. And he wasn't going to take part in some conspiracy. If only that damn Tatsuha would stop blocking his way.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to get out of my way. I don't want to be involved with your crap."

"Too bad. I figured you'd be interested in this. It has something to do with a little lady who comes from Kyoto." Hiro paused, knowing he was in some deep, deep shit if he even conceived of going with them. He didn't know how he knew this, he just knew that neither of these men could be trusted. But, as had been the case lately, his desires were winning over his common sense.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"I understand sacho. Yes… Thank you. I understand." Sakano hung up the phone and shakily turned to Noriko, who was lounging around, obviously bored out of her mind.

"Well? What is it this time?"

"Seguchi-san said that Nakano-san and Shindou-san wont be coming in today. What do you want to do?" Noriko rolled her eyes, disgusted by the fact that she was working with two flakes, who obviously didn't appreciate her.

"Not much I can do, is there? It's not like it's my band." She felt so annoyed right now that it wasn't even funny. Granted, they were still teenagers with all the issues and baggage that came with that age bracket, but this was unforgivable. "I suggest you go home today. As for me, I'm off to the spa." Getting a nice massage from a handsome, muscle-bound, young man sounded very appealing right now.

"But, Ukai-san-" She was choosing to ignore the man and was almost out the door, when she suddenly tripped on something.

"What the fuck? Ryuichi!" She looked at her fellow ex-Grasper, who had apparently been sleeping on the floor.

"Oh, uh where am I?" Ryuichi looked around, before spotting a rather angry Noriko. "Nori-chan!!" Before he could glomp her though, she smashed her fist into his head, effectively stopping the man-child. "Itai. Ohh, Nori-chan still has the best punch around."

"What are you doing here, Ryu?" She crossed her arms, knowing that it was probably about that 'thing'. But, instead a different answer came forth.

"I want to see Shuichi!" Ryuichi's eyes were sparkling, his inner light shining through. Most people mistook it for child-like innocence, but Noriko and Tohma had always seen it has a mark of Ryuichi's inner strength and purity. And while many people had seen him 'shine,' there were only a few people who could make him sparkle. It had turned out that Shuichi was one of those people.

"Why can't you ever focus on the bigger picture?" Seeing his vacant expression, Noriko just sighed to herself and quickly shut the door behind her, hoping to give the poor, sobbing Sakano some dignity. "Well, if you're looking for Shuichi, he's not here." She smirked to herself at Ryuichi's crest fallen expression. Not that she enjoyed hurting him, but he looked like a child who had been promised a trip to the zoo and was now being told that his daddy wouldn't be able to take him.

"Where is he? Is he with that mean blonde man?" Noriko thought she caught a glimpse of Ryuichi's harsher side, but shrugged it off. Unlike most people, she never tried to solve Ryuichi's complexities. After all, as he would say, 'Ryuichi is Ryuichi.'

"Mean, blonde man?" Well, she supposed that Eiri Yuki was that. Not that he was much different from Mika though.

"His boyfriend. The one Tohma likes." Now the woman flinched.

She didn't like thinking about the fucked up relationship that Tohma had gotten himself in. She had tried to talk both Tohma and Mika out of it, but both of them were too stubborn and in denial at the time to listen. It pissed her off to no end to see two people she cared about hurting so much and for such a stupid reason. But, her rage was nothing compared to the anger Ryuichi had felt. But, unlike her, Ryuichi had never been able to talk about it. He was too in awe of Tohma to ever disagree with him about something so personal.

"No, you won't be finding Shuichi there anymore. They broke up." She saw what looked like relief cross Ryuichi's face, and realized that she had to squash it. "He's taking it really, really hard though."

Ryuichi began to work his lower lip in thought, a concerned look on his face. "Say Noriko, can you tell me where he's staying? Please?"

"What are you planning?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Just tell me, now." That look on his face… Noriko knew better then to mess with him.

"Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Hiro really didn't like the turn things had taken. He hated being in Tohma Seguchi's house, which felt so big, so cold and sterile, yet warm and homey. Too much like Tohma, too much like the wealthy elite his parents so desperately emulated. He needed to get this over with fast.

"So tell me, how am I supposed to help break up this wedding?" He was quieted by a piece of paper being shoved in front of his face. "What is this?"

"This, my friend is a marriage contract." Tatsuha replied as he leaned back in one of the plush chairs.

"What do you mean by a marriage contract…" Hiro trailed off as he read it. "No way! That's impossible!" Tohma smiled at the outburst.

"I assure you Nakano-san, when I'm involved, nothing's impossible."

"What's in it for you guys?" There was a tense silence.

"We merely don't wish to see Eiri get hurt. And if what we're doing benefits more than one party in the process, so be it." At that moment, Tatsuha started laughing.

"By more than one party benefiting, he's talking about himself."

"Eh?" Hiro was even more surprised to see what looked like shame cross Tohma's face.

"It's not important. What I need to know is, will you help us?" A million thoughts went though Hiro's head. Among them, the fact that this was so utterly wrong.

/You'll be ruining her life. She'll never forgive you. Your life will be ruined. What will my parents think? What will Shuichi think? Why me? Why me?/

But, what choice did he have, being trapped between his own desires and two devils. His desires. To help Shuichi. To help Ayaka. To hurt Eiri Yuki. "All right, I'm game. Just tell me what to do."

* * *

Most people always assumed that Ken Kurata didn't get bothered by anything. Called Ken-chan or Ken by his friends, he was always the calm and quiet one. The balance to Masaki Kimura aka Ma-kun's, mischievousness, and Taki Aizawa's touchiness. What most people didn't know was that the keyboardist was always one step away from having a heart attack.

It had always been tough with Ma-kun being a major player. It meant constantly having to protect the blonde from jealous boyfriends and vengeful girlfriends. Not to mention the bastard didn't mind flirting with older women. It had been a lot of alibis and a lot of lying through his ass over the years to protect the guitarist. And then there was Taki.

Now, Taki wasn't necessarily hard to deal with. If you weren't well acquainted with him and had done nothing to piss him off, Taki Aizawa was the most congenial person in the world. Witty, clever and charismatic, he was charming and everyone wanted to be his friend. Those who didn't know any better definitely wanted to be closer to him.

Underneath all that charm was an incredibly short fuse along with one of the most deadly egos around. Get him mad and Taki could get violent. Hurt his feelings and he'd either get really violent, or when they were younger, cry his eyes out like a little girl. It always took a lot of comforting. Ma-kun was usually the one to do this, but he often made it worse. The blonde had a need to control Taki and to tease him as well. So it fell to Ken, who was usually smart enough to know what to say.

This morning was one of those times. Ken was still bothered by that other night and he knew he had to get to Taki before Ma-kun figured out that something really was wrong with the vocalist. This morning they had no work, so he would have to go on his own. Which was perfect, as he didn't have to lie to Ma-kun.

The moment he got to the apartment, he took out his key and let himself in. They all kept keys to each other's apartments, in case of emergencies. And besides, it wouldn't do to wake Taki up himself. Taki wasn't a morning person.

Once inside, Ken headed to the kitchen and put on some coffee and began to search for some breakfast. If he was able to get some food in Taki, his mood would be a lot better. It took time to perk the other man up, especially on a day off.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Grumbled a voice from behind him. Ken turned, grimacing to himself, to meet a very drowsy looking Taki.

"Oh, I need to talk to you about something. But, maybe you should go take a shower first and wake up." Taki stared off into space, obviously not hearing him. Ken walked over to the shorter man and gave him a push. "Shower. Now."

As if finally getting the idea, Taki walked off, muttering something to himself. As Ken went back to his self-assigned chores, he was suddenly regretting this.

/Do I really want to bring up Shindou in front of him?/

* * *

Shuichi felt like he was going to puke. His head was pounding and he couldn't stop crying. "Yuki you bastard." He had kept repeating it to himself until it became a creed of sorts. It hurt so much and it wouldn't stop.

"I'm giving up. That's it. I just don't care anymore. No more Bad Luck. No more anything. I'm just going to bury myself in some hole and die." He got up slowly and found his shoes. He was still dressed in his clothes from last night, so he didn't need to change. As he trudged towards the door, hoping to find a good hole, he heard a knocking noise.

/I don't want to see anyone. I'll wait until they go away./

After a while though, it became obvious that it wasn't going to happen. In fact, the knocking had only gotten louder. He walked to it, praying for some sort of release.

/Maybe, maybe it's some robber or psychotic killer./

Shuichi opened the door and peeked through it only to be met with a light pink bunny rabbit. And behind it was a famous idol/singer. "Shuichi! Never fear! Ryu-chan is here!" It was strange, but Shuichi didn't know if he was happy to see his idol or not.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Ryuichi and Shuichi talk, causing the younger boy to realize that maybe his life isn't over. Ken drags certain truths out of Taki and finds himself regretting it. Tohma, Tatsuha and Hiro put their plan into action, but how will Yuki and Ayaka react to it?


	13. Chapter 13

Pairings: Taki/Shuichi, Shuichi/Yuki, HiroxAyaka, Tohma/Yuki

Rating: PG-13. Some swearing and sexual references.

Summary: Taki and Ken have a little discussion, as do Ryuichi and Shuichi.

Note: I originally intended to have some other characters in here, but it just came out with these four. Next chapter though, I promise to deal with the Yuki/Ayaka engagement.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort

Chapter 13

Taki was suspicious by nature, especially when he wasn't fully awake. As he finished off his pancakes, he kept glancing across at Ken, knowing that something was up. Ken didn't cook for him unless he was about to say something awkward.

Taki looked up from his meal again and noted that the keyboardist was making an effort to avoid eye contact now. Even with his sunglasses on though, Taki could tell he was nervous. The vocalist had known the other man for far too long.

"Just spill it, Ken-chan." Taki said before reaching for the orange juice. Ken looked up and swallowed visibly, knowing that he had no choice but to comply. Taki just had this way about him that made it impossible to refuse him at times.

"It's about the way you've been acting lately and about... Shindou-san." Taki's gaze was upon him in an instant, dissecting the other man, trying to figure out if he knew too much.

"Why are you talking about that little puke face?"

"Well," Ken scratched the back of his head, "last night, even though you tried to pretend otherwise, you didn't find him that unpleasant."

"Why what ever do you mean, Ken-_chan_." Taki had this sickenly sweet smile on his face, the kind he got when he was trying to appear innocent. It had worked when they were younger, but now it just made people uncomfortable. Maybe if Taki could learn to be sincere, he'd be more convincing.

Ken took a small breath, hoping what he was about to say wasn't completely off base. "Do you like him or something?" Taki pushed his plate away as he suddenly lost his appetite.

* * *

"Ryuichi, what are you..." Before Shuichi could say anything else though, the idol had already barraged past him into the apartment.

"Wow! Hiro-kun's apartment is so cool! You're so lucky to be staying here! I wish I had a cool friend like him. Well, Nori-chan and Tohma are cool, but they have families now and..." Somewhere along the way, Ryuichi's words began to run together like a seeming less blur though.

/ _I can't handle this. I can't live like this. It was one thing when Yuki dumped me. I could live with him not wanting me, because well... He didn't want anyone. His life was just as empty as mine. But, now... /_

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Shuichi blinked at Ryuichi before he made a decision. It wasn't one he was proud of, and a week ago he would have been horrified at the thought of doing something like that, but it was his only option.

"I can't talk to you right now, Sakuma-san. I'm going out. Lock up for me." Shuichi shoved past the older man, and hurried down the stairs. He felt guilty about doing that to Ryuichi, but could only blame it on himself and his past lover.

/ _Damn it, Yuki. See what you've done to me. Everything in my life's falling to pieces now. /_

He heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Ryuichi following him. "Shuichi, please I want to talk to you." The older man was pouting, looking pathetic enough that almost anyone would have been moved. But, Shuichi wasn't anyone.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm having a bad week, that's all." The teenager continued on, wishing he could just get rid the other man.

Ryuichi decided to try a different tactic; being serious. "It's about Yuki-san, isn't it?" Shuichi didn't stop walking or turn around. He thought he could hear Ryuichi sigh though. "All right, you leave me no choice, Shuichi."

/ _Finally. Now he'll leave me alone. _/

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. And so is Kumagoro..." Shuichi resisted the urge to turn around and apologize himself, which turned out to be a bad idea. "KUMAGORO BEAM!!!" Something hard whammed into his head, flooring the teenager and causing the world to go black.

* * *

"You must have hit the bottle a little too hard last night. Geez, lay off the alcohol Ken-chan." Taki said as he stood up and began clearing off the table, avoiding the other's gaze. Ken stood up and grabbed Taki's wrist stopping him.

"Answer me, Taki. Do you like him or not?"

"Why are you asking that? Why would you even think that I-"

"Just say yes or no." Taki knew at that moment that Ken knew the truth, or else they wouldn't be having this conversation right now. He could lie, but at this point that would do no good.

"Please. Promise me you won't tell, Ma-kun." Seeing the nervous look in Taki's eyes, Ken nodded in consent and they both sat down. Taki folded his hands and stared down at them a few minutes. "Alright, I like him. I want him. I need him. What are you going to do about it?"

Ken was a little shocked by the fact that Taki was being that honest about it. But, his bluntness proved just how big a deal it was. "H-how long has this been going on?"

"Since we first met him really."

"But, you said you hated him."

"I did. I do... I, he's just. Well, you know he's a prick, but there's just something about him."

Ken chuckled for a moment before saying anything else. "Why does that sound just like you?"

The corner of Taki's mouth twitched. "What?"

"Whiney little, bitch. No one knows why his two wonderful, best friends put up with him. When asked, they always have to say, 'there's just something about him." Ken was chuckling even more, smiling at the annoyed look on Taki's face.

"So kind, so understanding." Growled Taki, wondering why fate hated him so much.

"So, are you going to be okay? You not going to let this get out of hand, like everyone else you've ever liked? You do that all the time." Taki scoffed unable to believe he was still being treated like a child by Ken. Well, at least it wasn't Ma-kun, who would have been even more condescending.

"Is that all you wanted me to say? That I'm not going to do anything stupid? It's a little late for that." Taki said bitterly, not feeling like holding back anymore.

"What did you do?" Ken was now a little scared. When Taki liked someone, the tactics he used to get their attention were less than... admirable.

"I ran into him a few days ago, right after his boyfriend broke up with him. And well, first I told him that I thought he sucked, that I was jealous of him and he was a worthless no talent... Then I got emotional and cried like a little baby in front of him..." Ken goggled at Taki, and realized with dread that this was going to be a long story.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Shuichi! I forgot that I had those pretty stones hidden in him!" Ryuichi said has he handed Shuichi a bag of ice. They were back in Hiro's apartment, and Shuichi was nursing a huge lump on his head.

"You didn't have to hit me." Shuichi was still in pure disbelief that his idol had done that. Of course, he should have realized by now that Ryuichi was nothing like his concert persona.

"Well, you wouldn't listen to me, Shuichi. And it's really important that you do. I won't let you stay this way."

"What way?" Not that Shuichi didn't know what Ryuichi was talking about.

Ryuichi looked down, nervously, his eyes focusing on Kumagoro's head. "I-I don't want you to stay this way over Yuki-san. I mean, I'm not saying you need to forget him, but you can't stay sad forever either..."

Hearing these words from his idol made Shuichi feel drained for a moment. "Sakuma-san, you don't have to worry about it, okay? It's my problem."

_/ Why won't you just leave me alone? /_

"You were going to do something dangerous, weren't you?" Ryuichi looked into Shuichi's eyes, as if daring him to lie.

The teenager felt inarticulate, unable to say what he wanted to. "Not necessarily. I was just, I don't know. I just wanted to go far away."

"Shuichi, it's not over until it's over. Your life doesn't end just because of one person." Ryuichi said it quietly, as if afraid that someone would wake if he was any louder.

And for some reason, Shuichi lost it. "What would you know about it? No one else has ever felt that way about me! No one else will ever love me like he did!" Ryuichi goggled at Shuichi a few minutes before he lost his temper.

The older man snapped out each word in such a way that Shuichi felt he was being clobbered. "What are you talking about? And why would you say such a thing? Stop being so stupid." Now it was Shuichi's turn to be shocked. He had never seen Ryuichi angry before. In fact, if anything, that emotion should have been impossible for his idol.

"Sakuma-san..."

* * *

"...And that's the state of things between us." Taki said as he finished his tale. It was strangely relieving to know that the worst Ken could do was hit him or not want to be his friend anymore. Even though he'd been sweating losing both of his band mates, he couldn't get over the strange sense of relief he felt.

"Taki, this has to be the most idiotic thing you've ever done." Ken said it flatly, as he often did when he was in a state of shock or mortification. "I mean, of all the... He's just a kid!"

"No, he's nineteen. So he's not a minor and I'm not a pedophile."

"He's nineteen?" Ken-chan didn't know if it disturbed him more that the kid really was that old or that Taki had actually bothered to find it out. They were silent for a minute as they let that thought hang in the air. "So, you honestly want to keep this a secret? You really don't want Ma-kun to know?" Taki shook his head, causing Ken to groan inwardly. "If he does find out, he's not going to be happy."

"Screw him. He's just going to try and tell me what I can and can't do. He'll tell me I'm being stupid."

"Well, from what you've told me so far, you aren't exactly being very bright."

"What the fuck would you know? You're still a virgin." Ken turned bright red.

"T-that's, shut up! This is about you, not me! What are you going to do?" Taki got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, at first I thought it was hopeless, but now, I think I'll go for it. But, I'm going to give him a chance to make the next move."

"That... Sounds smart." The keyboardist was relieved.

"I mean, after all, if he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have me crushing on him, then what's there to like about him?" Ken shook his head.

/ _But, with that attitude, you're completely hopeless. /_

* * *

Ryuichi now launched into a very long lecture telling Shuichi why he shouldn't throw his life away. "Shuichi, there are lots of people out there. So there are a lot of people out there to love. I'm not saying that Yuki wasn't the 'one.' I don't know if there is such a thing as 'one' person for every other person. Actually, that seems a little narrow minded to me." Shuichi watched his idol, not daring to disagree with him. "I mean I'm sure you can think of one person who likes you."

Shuichi was about to say no, until he thought about the other big thing that had happened recently. And found it to be a disturbing thought. A very disturbing thought. "Well, there is this one guy..."

Ryuichi perked up, excited. "Really? What's he like?"

"Well, he's annoying, self-centered and he's a really big phonie." Ryuichi now looked disappointed.

"Don't make someone up, Shuichi. It's not nice to lie." Ryuichi looked annoyed, and had his little plushie nodding in agreement.

"But, it's the truth. He's this uptight little bitch who has the hots for me. And he thinks we're rivals."

"Rivals! That sounds like an anime! That is so cool!" Ryuichi had his fists clenched, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Uh, yeah. I guess it is." Shuichi was unnerved by this excitement, not that he knew why.

"You know what you have to do now Shuichi?" Seeing Shuichi's denseness, Ryuichi got exasperated. "You have to ask this guy out! As soon as possible!"

_/ And now, I know why I should be worried. /_

"But, I'm still... That would be a rebound..." This sounded so wrong, so devious, so evil...

Ryuichi just smiled as if he hadn't said anything totally off the wall. "What's wrong with a rebound? Rebounds are good. Haven't you ever rebounded a ball off the wall?"

"Uh, Sakuma-san, it's not the same thing." And suddenly Shuichi was laughing, overwhelmed by Ryuichi's... Whatever it was, it was suddenly impossible for Shuichi to be sad at that moment. Ryuichi's eyes widened, and he gained a huge smile.

"Are you happy now Shuichi?" Shuichi didn't answer and launched himself at Ryuichi instead, hugging the older man.

"Yes, I think so. You're too funny, Ryuichi." Ryuichi was mystified, but returned the hug.

/ _Maybe, I can be strong. For my idol at least. /_

* * *

To Be Continued...

Yuki and Ayaka meet, for the purpose of finalizing their engagement, only Hiro pulls something at that last minute that will change everything. And when Shuichi begins to act very differently around Taki, what could it mean?

Aww, isn't Ryu/Shu friendship grand?


	14. Chapter 14

Pairings: Taki/Shuichi, Hiro/Ayaka, Yuki/Shuichi and Tohma/Yuki.

Rating: PG-13. Minor language and adult situations.

Summary: How to mess up an engagement? Well, just ask Hiro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters and in no way am I making a profit from it.

* * *

Unexpected Comfort 

Chapter 14

Ayaka found herself fretting with the edge of her obi, working it in a way that threatened to move the colorful fabric out of place. Well, it was either that or mess with her hair, which was finally perfect. Actually, everything on her person was just right, but inside, she felt like she had swallowed shards of glass.

/ This is a mistake! A mistake! /

"Ayaka?" The girl turned around to see Mika standing there in the door way, looking concerned. Ayaka stared back at her, trying hard to swallow her feelings, lest she lose herself. "Are you ready?" The older woman tried her best to give a reassuring smile, which amazingly enough, did the trick.

Ayaka stood up slowly, and smiled at Mika, feeling completely at ease. Not that she knew why, it was just that Mika had always had this effect on her. Like the older sister she had never had. "I am ready." As she walked past the older woman, Ayaka rested a hand on her shoulder gently. "Don't worry. I will be okay." She walked off before Mika could question her further.

* * *

Eiri kneeled next to his father, missing the sensation of feeling in his legs. He also missed his normal attire, his cigarettes and his beloved laptop. His father's attempts to make a monk of him and all that entailed wasn't exactly appreciated either, particularly the baldness. 

The old man and him had been exchanging glares for an hour while they waited for his 'bride' to come out. The very idea of being tied down to anyone in as permanent a way as marriage implied was never something that had appealed to him and never would. Unfortunately, his father seemed to feel that if he just gave it a try, he would eventually come to enjoy matrimony.

"Listen boy… It's not like I'm doing this to make you miserable. It's for your own good." The old man huffed, daring to break the silence. Eiri glanced at him a moment, looking annoyed and was about to say something cutting when his father chose to speak again. "And besides, it was you who came to me about continuing with this engagement. I don't see what you have to be unhappy about." This was finished with a humph, and the novelist was, just for a moment, speechless.

/ _The old man… He has a point. _/

* * *

Ayaka leaned against the door as she sat on her knees, really not wanting to hear this conversation. She didn't mind being his bride if it meant he wanted her or if it meant she could be of use to him. But, this reality was unacceptable. She was not an escape, not a weapon to use against his old lover. 

She sighed to herself, aggravated at her lack of options. She couldn't just say no and leave Eiri all alone. And there was also the fact that her parents wouldn't exactly forgive such a change of heart, not when she had never indicated any strong revulsion to the idea of marriage. The only excuse she had was that she just felt a longing for something else she couldn't explain.

/ Well, I might as well get this over with… /

She slowly moved her hand towards the door and was about to open it when a hand lightly grabbed her wrist. She looked up and was surprised to see someone unexpected…

* * *

When Mika entered, it did nothing to relieve Eiri at all. If anything, he had the feeling that his legs were going to fall asleep. But, both he and his father were surprised when they noticed the look on her face: Shock, her lower lip trembling with rage. 

"Mika, what's the matter?" Their father said this with a befuddled look, rising from his spot. "Is it something to do with Ayaka?" Mika clenched her fist, still shaking. "Mika dear?" The old man walked over to her and put a hand on her arm.

Eiri shifted, wondering if it was it was actually okay to get up and what had her so pissed off. It was then that he found out. "Those idiots!!! Morons!!! What are they thinking?"

Both men raised their eye brows and the Uesugi elder backed up slightly. "Mika? What's going on?" Mika ignored the old man though and stalked over to Eiri and jerked him up by his shoulders. She then began to shake him, still yelling.

"I know you were against the whole idea, but the least you could have done is watch over her! But, no! You allowed her to get taken in by your boy toy's sleazy, long haired friend! How could you?" She dropped him, chest heaving, anger. Eiri narrowed his eyes and looked at her closely.

"What did I do now?" Suddenly, out of no where, she shoved some papers into his hands and stormed out of the room. Eiri looked over the papers in his hands for a few minutes, his father hanging near him apprehensively. After a bit, he chuckled to himself and stood up. "So, that's the game, eh? Who knew I could inspire such an act of idiocy?"

He stood up and dropped the papers to the floor and headed outside. Only he found his father in the way.

"Just where do you think you're going, boy?" Eiri merely pushed past him, pulling out a carton of cigarettes.

"For a smoke. And to hopefully get some circulation in my legs." And with that, he was out the door, leaving the older man to puzzle over the situation as he bent down to retrieve the documents. A few seconds later, a loud scream could be heard coming from the Uesugi household.

* * *

As they sped down the streets on Hiro's motorcycle, Ayaka kept replaying the events in her head. She also kept wondering if this had really been so wise. 

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" She said as she looked up at the person who was holding her hand. He looked so serious and maybe a little… Nervous?

He kneeled down to her level, and looked her in the eye. "Ayaka, I need you to look at this." He pulled out a slip of paper and held it out to her. She took a few minutes to read it and then put it down, somehow managing to not faint.

"Hiro, according to this, we're married. How is that possible?" She kept her voice neutral, trying not to sound afraid.

"It's a fake. Seguchi-san had it made. It's almost as good as real though, and well…"

/Seguchi-san? Does he mean Mika's husband? But why?/

Hiro, unnerved by the look on her face continued. "It's not that we want to make things hard on you, it's just that well, I know you're not as thrilled about getting married to Yuki-san as you used to be. And well, I realize it's not something you can get out of that easily, so well, I thought this way, you would have an excuse and well, no one would look down on you if you already had a husband. Besides, it'd be in name only and well, we could work around it somehow…" He finally took a breath and looked her in the eye. "I know it's outrageous and rather presumptuous of me, but well…"

She looked down for a moment, now overwhelmed. Finally, she stood up slowly. She didn't look at him, looking off into space. "Just let me change. I can't leave wearing this."

And now, she was riding to Tokyo, with a boy she had only known for a few weeks, if even that. She had done impulsive things before, but this was bound to get her disowned. This was crazy, this was making things too complicated and it would have been simpler if she had just faced up to her problems on her own. And yet, not only had she gotten dressed, leaving with nothing but the clothes on her back, but she had even written out a letter explaining what had happened as best as she could, with out giving away the fact that this was a trick.

/_ I hope I'm doing the right thing… Or at the very least, what's best for everyone… No, I have to believe this is for the best. There's no turning back now. /_

* * *

Eiri sighed as he leaned against a giant oak, the calming presence of smoke hanging around him like a protective shroud. The old man was laying down resting after his shock while Mika was on the phone with Ayaka's family, trying to sort everything out. He was now being ignored, at least for now. He had no doubt though that Mika was going to come out eventually and demand an explanation. 

/ What does she expect me to do? How could I expect something like this? I couldn't come up with something like this if I wanted to. That's why my novels sell so well. /

The crunch of leaves told him it was time for his scolding, but instead of Mika or his father, it was his kid brother, home from wherever it was he had gone. "I'm guessing I missed the party, huh?" He strode up to Eiri and grabbed a cigarette and the light which had been resting in his other hand. Lighting up, he sat down on the ground, leaning against the other side of the tree.

It was a bit before Eiri spoke, but when he did, his tone was neutral. "You knew about this didn't you?"

"You could say that." A moment of silence between the two as they both took a drag and then exhaled.

"You do know that this complicates things." Eiri said this matter of factly, not looking at his brother.

"Hey, as they say, the course of true love never did run smooth. Or some crap like that." Tatsuha shrugged as he looked up at the branches, looking wiser than his years suggested. "I'm just trying to push two people together. If they can't handle this shit, then well, they're screwed. Or were you referring to yourself?" At that, a cocky grin formed.

"Whatever." Eiri growled as he threw the used up cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with a turn of his foot. Tatsuha merely grinned and leaned back against the tree.

"Maybe you should take this as a sign. A sign that you should stop your evil, manipulative ways and maybe take back a certain singer?" Eiri merely grunted some nonsense syllable and lit up again. Tatsusha was now smiling as big as he did when he got a limited addition Nittle Grasper album.

/ I guess I'm can't match up everyone. Well, your loss, Aniki. /

* * *

To Be Continued…

Hiro brings his 'wife' back to his apartment, how does Shuichi react? Is Taki going to ask Shuichi out? And Tohma attempts to comfort Eiri, only to realize he's bitten off more than he can chew.

Yes, I know this chapter was impossibly weird and the situation extreme. Just remember that almost all the characters in Gravi are weird and extreme to a certain extent. Also remember that Ayaka's a full-blown romantic, so of course she's going to go along with something like this. As for Hiro, he likes playing the knight in shining armor, thus he's going to get suckered into the role.

Things won't be easy for either of the two. Neither has even admitted they care for the other. It's a marriage of convenience right now, and a difficult one at that. In all honesty, I could have made this a separate fic, but this somehow became one of the side stories for this fic, the other side story being the Mika/Tohma/Eiri love triangle.

It should also be noted that Mika's behavior in this chapter is largely out of sisterly affection for Ayaka. The girl was technically supposed to be her sister-in-law after all. No doubt Mika has probably always wanted a little sister, seeing as her younger siblings are both boys. And Ayaka being an only child, would probably look up to Mika as an older sister figure, since she doesn't have one.


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: PG-13 just in case.

Pairings: Taki/Shuichi, Hiro/Ayaka, Tohma/Yuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own gravi or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

As soon as Ryuichi left, Shuichi had went about cleaning up the entire apartment, hoping that it would make up for how he had yelled at Hiro earlier. Besides, they were going to be living together anyways, and he didn't want to get called a slacker. As he tidied up the mess, he couldn't help but feel… refreshed. Even though he wasn't really over Yuki, he suddenly felt like he had options. Well, he didn't quite know about Ryuichi's idea of asking Taki out. That seemed a little extreme.

/ _Well, I can always throw him a bone by giving him a little wink or something. /_

He giggled to himself as he grabbed the phone, preparing to order some takeout. As he was dialing the phone, he heard the door open. He turned around, a big smile on his face. "Welcome Home! I'm ordering take out! What do you…" Of course, he hadn't been expecting to see Hiro AND Ayaka.

* * *

Hiro nearly hadn't wanted to come back into the living room with the tea, but he couldn't exactly run from this mistake either. He finally trudged out holding a tray with three cups of tea. Ayaka and Shuichi were still sitting across from each other, neither looking at the other, obviously too nervous. He set the tray down on the table that was sitting in between them and then sat down next to Ayaka, each motion slow and deliberate as if he feared that chaos could happen at any moment.

After a few minutes, Ayaka reached out a hand towards a cup and took a tiny sip. "It tastes good Hiro." She said weakly, looking down into the glass, watching the tea swirl around in it. "Really, really good."

Shuichi slowly picked up his cup, took a sip and grimaced, before speaking up. "So, uh, congrats on your wedding. I'm sure Yuki will be, really happy. Much, much happier then when he was with me." Shuichi's voice quivered as he forced himself to take another sip of tea. Ayaka had to be lying about it tasting good, because it tasted crappy. Taki made much better tea and besides, he didn't even like tea to begin with, he preferred coffee.

"Well, about that…" Hiro didn't want to give Shuichi false hope, but he couldn't very well not tell him either. He glanced at Ayaka, who nodded slowly, not saying anything, still drinking her tea. "They kind of aren't getting married." He looked at Shuichi who was now holding the tea just centimeters from his face, not drinking it. "It's well impossible, because she's already, well, married to me." Shuichi turned his head to look at Ayaka, who was now blushing as she drank even more tea, not looking up.

Shuichi gulped down more of his tea, seemingly stunned. "Oh, that's nice." Then he set down the cup and stared at them both before he finally shot out of his seat. "What the hell do you mean married!?"

* * *

An hour later and much explaining hadn't exactly helped unconfused Shuichi. "So, you two are fake married now?" Both nodded in response. "And I'm the only one besides Seguchi-san and Tatsuha who knows?" They both nodded yet again. Shuichi began to pacing around, looking like he was just short of raving. "Are you two mental? I mean, I don't know about Ayaka-chan, but Hiro, you're supposed to be smart! This isn't smart! Even I know this is asking for trouble!" He was now pointing a finger accusingly at his best friend. "What about your parents? What will they think?"

Hiro shrugged, too tired out to argue anymore. "I don't care if they're mad. They'll get over it after awhile. Besides, maybe this way, it'll take the heat off my brother for a little bit. And I'm sure they'll actually approve of Ayaka. And it's not like we're necessarily staying married either, so we can always get divorced later on or get an annulment."

Shuichi made as if to tear his hair out and then turned to Ayaka. "What about you? Your parents will probably disown you! Besides, if you think you're doing me any favors by giving me Yuki, then you have another thing coming!"

The girl sighed and straightened up slightly, meeting Shuichi's gaze. "Shindou-san, this has nothing to do with you. This has everything to do with me and Eiri-san. I know this may have been a foolish decision, but at the time, this seemed to be the best way to get out of my problems and to help out Eiri-san as well. As for my parents, unlike you and Hiroshi, I don't have the same freedoms. No matter what way I went about breaking off the engagement, they would have been displeased. I figured that if I was going to upset them, I might as well do it, well, a little more spectacularly, to make up for my lack of teenage rebellion."

Shuichi backed up, aghast at both of them. "You're both nuts. Both of you. I mean, where is she going to stay, huh?" Hiro began to scratch the back of his head, nervous looking. "Oh no. She is not staying here. I forbid it! Besides, she's a girl!"

Hiro rolled his eyes at Shuichi, annoyed. "This my place you know. You can't forbid anything. And besides, it's not like I'm going to do anything perverted to her. You know me better than that. And since we're supposed to be married, no one is going to question it anyways."

The pink-haired boy's shoulder's slumped, his defeat eminent. "What about me though? Where am I supposed to stay?" Hiro blinked and was about to say something, but Shuichi stopped him. "And no, I'm not staying here. Three's a crowd anyways." He walked towards the door, now despondent and slipped on his shoes.

"Shuichi, wait! You don't have to leave!" Hiro got up to stop him, but when he saw the look in Shuichi's eyes he stopped.

"No, Hiro." He smiled weakly, tired looking. "It's okay. I couldn't have stayed hear much longer anyways." He slowly turned the door knob. "I need to go out and think a while. And before you two get worried, I'm not mad at you." He started to go out the door, but then felt the need to say something else. "And Hiro, just for the record, you make really bad tea."

* * *

Even though his head had been cleared by his earlier conversation with Ken, Taki still felt that now was the time to cloud it with some liquor. It wasn't every day that he let go of his pride, even in front of a friend. Even though it had gone rather well, he still needed to get good and sloshed so that he could let go of the anxiety he felt over it.

/ _Why is everything in my life such a fucking emotional roller coaster? /_

As he was thinking this, he slammed into someone shorter then him and almost lost his balance. The other person fell though, with a cry. "Watch where you're fucking going…" He really wished he could have shut his mouth when he saw who it was.

"You're the one who ran into me, bastard!" Shuichi yelled as he stood up, rubbing his rear end which had taken the brunt of the fall. "And why do you keep showing up everywhere I do? It's like you're stalking me."

The taller man felt his eye twitch at the accusation. "Hey, I could ask you the same question. It's not like I plan to come across you all the time. And why are you so pissed anyways?"

/ _If anyone should be pissed, it's me. At this rate, you're going to drive me to the loony bin. /_

Shuichi glared at him some more before grabbing his wrist. "I'll tell you. Just take me to your place, now." Taki cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to complain. After all, he might have a chance to at least try and make a move.

* * *

After Shuichi had explained everything to him over a hot cup of tea, Taki didn't know if he should feel worried or shocked by Shuichi's apparent stupidity. "Are you crazy!? I thought you wanted blondie back!"

"It's not about having him back. There's no guarantee that he actually wants me back. And even if he did, I don't know if I have the energy to go crawling back to him. Not right now anyways." He sighed as he leaned back against the sofa, a migraine coming on. "Maybe later on. But, right now the bigger problem is that I'm with out a place to stay."

Taki chose not to say anything, even though he honestly wanted to call Shuichi's bluff. He could smell the bullshit, but couldn't figure out the reason for it. Fear, pride, anger or pure stupidity.

/ _It's in my best interest anyways, right? /_

"Well, stay here if you want. For tonight anyways. No fee for sleeping on the couch." Taki tried to look cool and calm about it, even though he knew the offer didn't exactly sound innocent coming from him.

And based on the look he was getting, Shuichi didn't exactly trust it either. "How do I know you aren't going to perv on me like you did last time?"

"Because thanks to you, I'm sober tonight. I'm not going to touch you, promise." He cursed mentally at the promise, but decided that chivalry wouldn't exactly hurt his image.

The pink-haired boy's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank god. I thought I'd have to find a hotel tonight." They were silent for a few minutes before Shuichi decided to speak again. "Hey, why do I have to sleep on the couch?"

* * *

The moment Mika had called him, Tohma had cancelled all his appointments for the day and rushed to Kyoto. It was night by the time he got there and he had quickly headed towards his brother-in-law's room, as if he was possessed. Before entering though he slowed down and put his usual mask in place. It wouldn't do to appear too worried after all.

As he entered, he saw that Eiri was sitting in his desk, typing on his laptop. "As dedicated to your craft as always, aren't you, Eiri-san?" The blond looked up at him momentarily and grunted in acknowledgement, before he returned to typing. Tohma walked over to the desk and kneeled, resting his arms on it, as if he were a small child. "You're awfully calm for a man whose fiancée left him."

Eiri didn't stop typing and if not for the next response, you wouldn't have thought he heard the other's comment. "That was a cheesy plot, Tohma. Cheesy, crappy and utterly unnecessary."

Tohma looked up at Eiri, his smile even bigger. "The harsh critic as always." He sighed, feeling a bit of pressure, but managed to ignore it. "I'll admit that the unnecessary part is probably true, but it's much more exciting this way, isn't it?" Hearing no response, Tohma decided to continue. "I'm sorry if you're hurt now, but it was for your own good and those children as well. You can not continue to depend upon Shindou-san and Usami-san for support. It's not acceptable."

And it was then that Eiri stopped and… laughed. Tohma looked at him in confusion as he felt his chin being gripped by the other. "Aww, I'm sure you are concerned about them, Tohma. Just keep telling everyone that."

Tohma found himself very aware of that touch, those eyes, and the discomfort in his knees and tried very hard not to swallow. "Eiri, whatever you are accusing me of, I would suggest you reconsider. It's not very fitting of you."

Eiri let go of his chin and chuckled. "Oh, and what do you think I'm accusing you of, Tohma?" The shorter blond stood up slowly, finding it much harder to keep his face neutral. "Something perverted? Some twisted obsession?"

Tohma turned at that moment and headed towards the door. "Eiri, I refuse to talk to you when you are being like this. We'll speak tomorrow when you are in a much more pleasant mood. Good night." As he closed the door, he swore he could hear Eiri's laugh. He walked down the halls of the Uesugi household, hoping he could make it to his room for the night without collapsing.

/ _Does he know? Has he known all this time how I feel? He can't. He can't. /_

* * *

To Be Continued…

Taki's wants to try to make Shuichi his before the boy goes back to his blond lover, but does he have the courage? Meanwhile, Shuichi decides to get revenge on his ex. He just needs a plan first. A good one.

Damn, I love the last scene with Yuki and Tohma. I don't know why, that was just fun.

As for the person who asked about Aizawa, Taki is his actual name. Tachi is a nickname that his friends used, hence the reason that Ken and Ma-kun call him Tachi.

And yes, I know I need t write longer chapters. It's something I'm always working on, but it's hard for me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Taki paced around his bedroom nervously that morning, strangely afraid to leave his room. Because leaving his room meant seeing Shuichi, who was draped over his couch in what was no doubt a rather enticing position.

/ _I need to kick him out before I do something perverted. /_

At that thought, he headed out to the living room to do just that, all though, he'd try to be tactful. At least he had thought he would be until he saw that indeed Shuichi was in a rather interesting position. He was laying face down, his ass up in the air and was mumbling strange things. He also appeared to be drooling all over the couch.

/ _On second thought, I don't think I have anything to fear./_

He walked over to the couch and then poked the signer's ass with his finger. The boy shifted slightly, murmuring strangely, but not waking. He then placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulders and shook, yet got no other response than, "No mommy, I don't wanna go." Taki shrugged and walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of ice cold water. He slowly tipped it, so that the contents slowly trickled onto the pink mass that Shuichi called hair.

The singer jumped up with a cry and looked around the apartment, clinging to the back of the sofa. "What?" He gasped as he slowly reached his hand up to his head. "Huh, hey how much was I sweating…" He then looked at Taki blearily, noticing the glass of water and the smirk on the older man's face. "Hey, did you…"

Taki had an evil smile on his face. "I figured it was best to wake you up as you were sleeping in such an unhealthy position." He took a drink from the glass of water as he watched Shuichi get red, which provided an interesting contrast to his pink hair.

"What position was that? I sleep just like everyone else."

"Face down. Ass up in the air. Using your head and knees for support." Shuichi's gaped for a moment, then suddenly smiled.

"Oh, that. I sleep like that all the time. My mom says it's perfectly natural for a young boy to have such energetic sleeping habits." Taki shrugged, still drinking his glass of water, and finding his mind in the gutter. Shuichi's smile was as cute as it was stupid, and his wet hair was only making him seem more charming.

/_ This is so weird. I'm acting like a retarded high schooler. /_

Of course that thought didn't stop him from staring. "Uh, Taki? Why are you looking at me like you want to uhm, eat me up?" Taki didn't stop right away, not until he finally removed the glass of water from his lips.

"Do you want me to eat you up?" The dark haired man was able to contain his blush, though that was probably because Shuichi was doing enough blushing for the both of them and then some. The teenager finally stood up, looking flustered. "Never mind. Is it alright if I use your shower?" Taki nodded and watched as Shuichi bolted as fast as he could.

/ _Just because he knows how I feel doesn't mean I should be that bold about it, even if I did decide I was going to go for it. Though, it's really fun to watch him freak./_

* * *

That morning, when Tohma got up, he felt refreshed and ready to address Eiri this time. He would not be gotten the better of, let alone make a childish mistake like letting his emotions betray him. But, when he finally approached Eiri's room, he found Mika waiting for him by the entrance. "Mika, I'm afraid you know me all to well." He smiled sheepishly, though deep down he felt ashamed. Even though Mika understood his feelings for Eiri, moments like this made him very aware of just wrong their living situation was.

"Yes, and unfortunately I also know my brother all too well. He's left already Tohma." She stared at him levelly, more steely eyed then usually. He felt his shoulder's slump and his brow crease, as it always did when he was alone with her, his one true confidant. "I take it something happened last night, even though you denied it when we were going to bed. I wasn't sure, except for the fact that Eiri said something strange to me. Something about keeping a leash on my husband."

He leaned against the wall, wishing he could shrink away, so as not to appear weak before her. "I think he knows that I have feelings for him of sorts. I'm not clear though. He may have been playing games as he usually does, except I got shaken up. He was so close to the truth and I…" She walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him, drawing him close.

"It was only a matter of time, Tohma. Especially after what you and Tatsuha pulled yesterday." She clutched more tightly, possibly out of aggravation more than anything. "You could have told me. Am I not your wife and his sister?"

He tightened his own grip, more out of need then anything else. "Would you have accepted?"

"Of course not. Some people are better off not being caught in a web of lies, especially those two children." Tohma sighed, finally pulling away, his tears having now passed.

"I will admit, it was selfish and there will possibly be unforeseen complications for all involved, but it seemed to be a good solution. Plus, you have to admit, it is far more romantic." He grinned at Mika who scowled and turned away.

"Everything is a joke to you, isn't it? You nearly gave father a heart attack?" She started to walk off, obviously annoyed, and Tohma found himself smiling even more. She was magnificent when angry, if anything. Suddenly Mika stopped and clenched her fists. "I will admit, that it was more excitement then I have experienced here in a long time." The words came grudgingly and then she was on her way.

* * *

As Shuichi showered, he had begun to think about a lot of things. The fact that Yuki was a prick who had abandoned him and had to pay. The fact that Hiro and Ayaka-chan had decided to join together in a shame marriage for reasons he still didn't understand. And last but not least, the fact that he had been spending way too much time around a really arrogant jerk who wanted to get into his pants.

As these thoughts twisted around in his head, Shuichi came to a conclusion about each of them. One, revenge was lost on a jerk like Yuki. Two, what Hiro and Ayaka did was their own business, and he should be happy that Hiro would be in close proximity to the girl he always got all sappy over. Third, well, he didn't know yet, though, Ryuichi's date idea seemed not so misguided right now. It wasn't like it would be serious. Just some fun in order to start feeling better about things.

/_ But, how do I go about it? He'll be suspicious. And I can't let him think he can have his way with me. Moment he does, he'll probably dump me./

* * *

/ Taki, no more fooling around. Just ask the little prick out already. So what if he says no? At least it'll be over and you won't have to worry about disappointment anymore./_

It really didn't help Taki's imagination considering that Shuichi was in the shower. Turns out he wasn't just gay, but he was pervert gay guy with a huge imagination. He was really wishing he had let Ma-kun on what was going on, because while straight, the blond knew how to deal with feelings of perversion. Ken, being a stand up guy and possible mama's boy, did not.

"If he doesn't get out of the shower soon, I don't know what I'll do." He sighed as he brushed his fingers through his hair, waiting for the tea to get done. He needed to de-stress badly. His mind hadn't been this screwy since he was fourteen and had accidentally come across his mom's porno mags. He finally pulled the pot of tea off the stove and poured himself a glass, and shakily took a sip.

/ _Pull it together, pull it together, pull it together./_

"Uh, Taki are you alright?" He turned around to see Shuichi standing in the door way, looking refreshed, but nervous.

"Uh, yeah. Sure I am. Come on. Sit down." He smiled as best as he could, offering Shuichi a chair.

/ _Like hell I'm alright/_

* * *

A few hours later and the air had only gotten more tense between the two as their nervousness only fed off of one another's. Both wanted to ask the same question, but neither wanted to lose face in front of the other either. Taki was getting more sullen, and Shuichi was feeling more twitchy. It was only a matter of time before one of them exploded actually.

Finally Shuichi stood up and planted both his hands on the table. "Alright, I'll make this quick since I need to leave and go apartment hunting. You. Me. Tonight. Date. Eight o'clock. Got it?" Taki nodded slowly, not displaying any physical reaction. "Good." And with that, the younger singer speed out of the apartment, slamming the door.

A small breeze blew through the room. Taki slowly turned his head towards the door and after a few minutes, he scowled. "I'm not supposed to get asked out. I'm supposed to do the asking."

/_ Wait a moment. He asked me. That means he actually wants me…/_

And he wasn't as annoyed anymore. Of course, he didn't really chose to think about the fact that he was probably getting ahead of himself either.

* * *

Shuichi had run as far as he could until he finally found a street lamp to lean against. He then sat there, huffing and puffing and trying to come to terms with what he had just done. "No way. I can't believe I just said that. I don't even like him that way."

/_Though he has been really charming lately…_/

He smacked his face with both hands. "Stop that." He stood there a bit longer, his cheeks now stinging as he thought about the situation. "What's done is done I guess. Might as well live with it. I'm sure it'll go badly anyways and that'll be the end of it. Besides, let's not think of it as an actual date. More like a 'hanging out with a new friend' type date. There's nothing wrong with that."

/ _Except this new 'friend' really, really likes you and before that, he was a complete jerk to you. Scratch the 'was,' he's still an ass./_

After a few minutes, he decided not to think about it anymore, since he wasn't exactly a great thinker anyways. He had more important things to do like actually finding a place to live. He had to have something to show for his efforts after running out of there like that.

* * *

To Be Continued…

An Actual Date! Of sorts. What can go wrong? Well, a lot of things. Also, Tohma is going to return to Tokyo and try to sort out things between him and Eiri. Will he succeed or only drag himself in deeper. Also, Ayaka and Hiro begin some of the little processes of settling into a home life.


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Het, slight swearing and adult situations abound.

Pairings: Taki/Shuichi, Tohma/Eiri (one sided?), tiny HiroxAyaka mention and Mikax?

Summary: Busy, busy night for the whole cast, what more can I say?

Note: I'm sorry about the lack of updates. School ate me alive and it was really depressing me. I'm all done for the summer though, so hopefully in between work and video games I can crank out more chapters of this and other fics.

* * *

Chapter 17

The ride from Tokyo was uneventful, Tohma and Mika each looking out their respective windows, both of them emotionally exhausted from the trip. For Tohma it was the typical problem, expounded by the fear of revelation and final rejection. But, for Mika, it was the same old song, just now beginning to wind down.

She had always known that Tohma had feelings for Eiri, strange and not really healthy ones at that. But, she had just taken that as being one of those flaws she would have to live with. As they said, nobody was perfect. Her love for him was enough, and he certainly did love her in his own way. In fact, if not for Eiri existing, she would have been the one he loved the most.

That should have been enough, but lately, her more competitive, ambitious nature wouldn't allow it. She hated being second best, especially to family. Her position as the eldest made it hard to swallow. Tohma's attempts at pacifying these feelings no longer worked like they once did either. All the money, presents, affection and sex in the world didn't feel like enough. Because she still wasn't first.

"I assume that you will be going to Eiri's once we get home?" She was still looking out the window as she said this. Tohma sighed softly to himself, obviously not wanting to think about what he had to face up to. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mika? Are you sure that it's alright?" She turned her head towards him, searching his face carefully.

She sighed in aggravation as she turned her attention back to the window. "Don't worry about me. I'm going out. With Noriko." The last part was a lie, but she didn't care and it was obvious that Tohma bought it.

"I am sorry, Mika. I promise we will go out somewhere this week." She nodded, not really caring anymore. All she cared about at that moment was getting away from it all.

* * *

Ayaka had paced around the apartment after Shuichi left, looking around, trying to settle herself in to the idea of living there. Hiro had left, saying he wanted to get some more groceries, which was a good idea, considering all the junk food his cupboards seemed to hold. Well, it would have been, except for the fact that she was now horribly bored.

Absent mindedly she fluffed one of the pillows on the couch in the living room, then looked around and straightened up a picture frame. Her shoulders slumped then as she realized that there really wasn't much to do. She had always assumed that a boy's apartment would be much messier. Hiro was frighteningly organized for a man his age though.

She headed into the kitchen and decided to look at the in his refrigerator deciding for a snack. She opened the fridge and saw half drunk bottles of soda, left over pizza slices, boxes of takeout and what looked like half eaten hot dogs. It obviously had not been cleaned out in a while. "Well, at least one part of his house isn't organized." She said to herself as she began to clear out the fridge, not sure why she felt relieved.

* * *

Eventually Shuichi had to go back to Taki's because he had been the one to set the time for the date. He had tried to spend as much time apartment hunting as possible, only it hadn't amounted to much. Nothing that suited his tastes anyways. He had become so used to Yuki's apartment that anywhere else seemed to pale in comparison.

He stood in front of Taki's apartment door a few moments, knowing that he really couldn't stall any longer, not without it resulting in a fight. He didn't need to fight with Taki, not when he needed to blow off some steam. "He better be ready to go." Shuichi muttered darkly as he knocked on the door.

It was a few minutes before Taki finally opened the door. "You're here, on time." The taller man stated matter of factly.

Shuichi groaned, now annoyed. "Duh. I said I'd be. I am not a total flake. Are you ready to go or aren't you?" The younger man now had his hands on his hips. Taki nodded dumbly, not moving. "Argh, you're impossible." Shuichi grabbed his hand and pulled the older man out of the apartment, slamming the door shut.

Taki didn't resist being pulled along, and it was only until they were walking down the street that he finally decided to speak again. "Aren't those the clothes you were wearing this morning?" Shuichi twitched but said nothing. "And you are aware that you're holding my hand of your own free will, right?"

The younger man blushed and would have removed his hand, except he knew he couldn't let Taki know it had been an accident. That would have looked stupid after Shuichi's earlier 'devil may care' attitude. "So what? I figured you'd be happy. Probably getting a hard on just from having this much skin to skin contact."

"Am not." Taki muttered, tightening his grip slightly. "So where are we going?" Shuichi stopped abruptly, causing Taki to nearly trip. The older man scowled at Shuichi and then sighed. "Let me guess? You didn't have any actual plans, did you?"

"Uh, well…" Shuichi smiled sheepishly.

* * *

By the time Tohma had reached Eiri's place, it was late. There had been the trip home to Tokyo, plus an attempt to mend things with Mika, which had not gone as well as he had hoped. At the very least he could hope that she would have fun with Noriko tonight. She usually felt better after a night out on the town.

He entered the apartment without knocking, having gotten himself a key long ago. Most would have considered that fact rather frightening, but Tohma had good reason, considering that for a while Eiri's drinking problems had been quite frightening. Even though the novelist had begun to get his addictions under control within the last year or two, Tohma still felt it would be a good idea to have the ability to check on him once and a while, whether Eiri liked it or not.

"Eiri, are you in your office?" Tohma called out as he removed his coat, hat and shoes, setting them to the side. Hearing no answer, he headed towards Eiri's study, trying to be quiet. He slowly opened the door a peek and saw Eiri leaning back in his chair, asleep. Tohma quietly walked over towards the other's sleeping form and contemplated him for a second.

He began to stroke the author's hair softly, as he began to whisper. "Eiri, no matter how much you change, you remain the same: perfect, angelic. No matter what, you never change."

"Oh really?" The voice was low and sultry, causing Tohma's hand to freeze. He looked carefully at Eiri's face, and he could see one golden eye opened, regarding him much like a cat would.

Tohma retracted his hand slowly, smiling nervously. "Oh, I see you are awake now." His hand was still hovering overhead, unable to move from its position.

Eiri smirked up at him, not moving. "Caught red handed, weren't you?" Tohma swallowed slightly, feeling his pulse quicken. Eiri merely snickered and sat up, stretching with a yawn. "So you wanted to talk to me. I can only guess about what." Tohma nodded slowly, not able to look the novelist in the eye quite yet. "Well let's hear it then."

* * *

"You really are all bluster, aren't you?" Taki muttered at his spot next to Shuichi in the movie theatre. Shuichi merely jabbed him with his elbow, then went back to eating his popcorn.

"Oh, like you came up with anything better." Shuichi grumbled between bites. The theatre had been near and should have been a quick fix, except Taki had seen through him by now. At least this wasn't so embarrassing. This didn't feel date like. It was just two guys in a movie theatre, about to watch some lame comedy. Well, at least they were the only two people there.

They were silent as the previews rolled onto the screen, both just a little too annoyed to continue speaking with one another. Taki was feeling particularly aggravated, because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying himself, just a little too much. He found it pathetic that he could be this happy in some trashy movie theatre just because of who was sitting next to him.

/ _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. I'm so lame. _/

He glanced at Shuichi out of the corner of his eye. The younger man was now focused on the screen, tossing popcorn into his mouth, with impossible consistency. He didn't know whether he found it disturbing or awe inspiring. After a little bit, he decided that he'd settle for annoying. He didn't know what he had expected to get out of tonight, but it sure as hell wasn't this.

/ _Then again, you are in no position to be picky. Just be glad he decided he wanted to do this on his own. _/

As he continued to watch Shuichi, another thought entered his head. He was hungry and that popcorn was looking rather tempting. Slowly, so as not to be obvious, he snaked his hand over towards the popcorn. In fact, he almost had a hand full when Shuichi smacked his hand. "Mine." Hissed the pink-haired boy, wrapping his arms around the tub of popcorn in a protective manner.

"Share it." Taki hissed back, now intent on getting some of the popcorn.

Shuichi shook his head. "No. Go get your own." The pink-haired boy leaned back even further, making sure that the popcorn would be out of Taki's grasp.

"No, the movie's starting. There's no way I'm going to leave my seat now. So gimme some." He reached over to try and take some of the popcorn, causing Shuichi to only lean back further. "Might as well just hand it over. I doubt you can shrink back any further."

Shuichi glared back at him, clutching the popcorn so tightly that the package was beginning to crumple. "Oh yeah, watch me." And with that, the pink-haired did boy did indeed scrunch back further into the seat. Taki leaned even further towards Shuichi so that he was on his knees as he loomed over the pink-haired boy.

"Well, you can't move any further, so hand it over." He squinted at Shuichi, lurching over him like a predatory animal. The pink-haired boy shook his head and gazed at the other man defiantly. Taki looked up quickly, checking to see if the theatre was still as empty as when they had entered. Seeing that it was, he directed his attention back towards Shuichi and smiled evilly. "I guess I'll have to find another way to persuade you."

Shuichi's expression didn't change, save for his lower lip jutting out petulantly. He didn't see Taki's hand move, except that it was suddenly on the back of his neck and it was cold. Very, very cold, like ice. "Yipes!" Shuichi jumped, causing popcorn to fly everywhere. "Back away from me, you fiend!" He shouted as he made the sign against evil.

Taki sat back, annoyed as he brushed pieces of popcorn from his hair. "Why did you do that?"

"B-b-because you were about to do dirty things!" Shrieked the teenager as he gestured erratically.

The other man merely sneered as he dusted popcorn off his seat, sitting down once he was sure every kernel was gone. "I never said I was going to do anything. You pervert."

Shuichi merely hunched back down, still holding his popcorn passively and muttered something about not being a pervert as he started eating more of the popcorn.

* * *

Tohma had stepped a few feet away from Eiri, trying not to make it look like he had done so, still smiling. "Eiri, I don't know what you mean by red-handed, though I can only guess that it has something to do with the other day." Seeing that Eiri's expression hadn't changed, Tohma continued, straightening his collar up. "Well anyways, I don't know where you got the idea that my intentions were any thing less than brotherly…"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the way you seem to hang onto my every word or action. Or maybe it's the way that you seem to always know what I'm going to do. Like some creepy stalker." Eiri smirked as he stood up and moved closer to Tohma, so that he was looming over the smaller man. As much as Tohma liked Eiri's height, he really hated it when the man chose to loom over him.

The smaller man sighed, trying not to get aggravated. "You are misinterpreting my actions. I am merely trying to help you."

/ _God only knows how much you need it too._ /

The novelist merely rolled his eyes and pushed past Tohma, obviously annoyed. "Sure. Keep living in denial. I'm sure everyone's much happier that way." He headed towards the door and paused a moment. "I never asked you to watch out for me." He didn't even look back as he left the room.

Tohma sighed as he followed him out the door. No one ever told him this was going to be easy, but he hadn't expected it to be that hard. Leave it to Eiri to be that difficult. Mika was low maintenance in comparison. And yet, it was Eiri he was truly in love with. Such were the mysteries of life though.

* * *

It had been two hours since Mika had gotten home, put on a little, black dress and went out on the town. She had decided to avoid her usual hangouts and try some place new. All the places she had gone to before had been with Tohma at one point or another and the last thing she wanted at the moment was to be reminded of him. She had finally found a bar worth staying in, one that while not sleazy, wasn't so classy that anyone from her usual social circle would be there.

The only disappointing thing was that no one had hit on her yet. Not that she wanted any contact with the opposite gender, regardless of how nice it would have been to be reminded that she was an attractive woman. Men had already pissed her off enough to last several lifetimes. She was content to bury herself in her drink and her cigarettes and forget that males existed in this world as anything other than random human beings.

Unfortunately, it was obvious that the rest of the world had other plans for her. "Is this seat taken?" The voice was decidedly male and to her right. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, to see a man a little younger than her, with long, platinum blond hair and blue eyes.

/ _Great, another blond. _/

She shrugged, not giving him another glance. "Knock yourself out." There was the scuffing of a chair as he sat down and then he ordered a drink. There was silence for a few minutes, and Mika would have almost forgotten her unexpected companion, if he hadn't decided to try and be companionable.

"So are you here by yourself?" He asked casually, not even looking at her.

She didn't look at him, trying her best to hide her scowl and not really succeeding. "No. What's it to you?"

He didn't even act as if he had noticed the venom in her voice. "No reason, though it is a shame that a beautiful woman like yourself is all alone. A crime even." He turned to look at her then and flashed a killer smile.

"That's one of the lamest pick up lines I have ever heard." She muttered as she finished off her drink and ordered a few more shots.

He merely grinned at her, no longer interested in his drink. "Who said I was trying to pick you up? And if I was, would you really mind?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "And just who do you think you are to even try and pick me up?"

"Masaki. Masaki Kimura. But my friends just call me Ma-kun. And you are?" He had his hand extended towards hers, still smiling that smile that she was finding so aggravating on account of it's brightness.

"Mika. Mika Seguchi." She said as she extended her hand.

* * *

To Be Continued…

We've seen how the first half of everyone's evenings went; now how will the second half go? Will Tohma convince Eiri that nothing is going on, or will the novelist force him to see the truth. Ayaka and Hiro spend more time playing house. Also, where exactly is Taki and Shuichi's date going? And what happens between Mika and Ma-kun?

Sorry about ending it there. It just seemed like as good a spot as any. Like I said before though, I'll be updating a little more regularly hopefully.

Also as for Mika and Ma-kun, I make no guarantees about what will happen. All I know is that I'm tired of Mika being the tragic single in many of these fics. She deserves a significant other too! And Ma-kun, well, he's feeling neglected and left out of the loop. Plus, Mika's the kind of woman I think he would go for. Don't worry about Ken, I'll include him later on again. (what am I talking about, nobody cares about poor Ken-chan huggles poor ken)


	18. Chapter 18

Rating: T, just in case.

Pairings: Taki/Shuichi, HiroxAyaka and Some Tohma/Eiri.

Chapter 18

* * *

By the time they left the theatre, Taki and Shuichi had managed to have a second popcorn war. In fact, the two hadn't even paid attention to most of the movie and if asked, probably wouldn't have been able to state what the plot had been. They had spent most of the movie cleaning up from the second and much messier fight. 

"You made me waste all of my popcorn." Shuichi muttered bitterly as he absent mindedly rubbed his fingers together, noticing the grease. He was hoping that he had gotten all the popcorn out of his hair, or at the very least no one could see it.

"Fine. I'll buy you something else." Taki looked around the street, which wasn't as busy at this time at night. "How about some ice cream?" The taller man gestured towards the shop. Shuichi perked up and nodded enthusiastically. Taki took the shorter man by the hand, catching him by surprise.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Seeing Taki stop, Shuichi suddenly felt even more self conscious about the fact that they were holding hands and found himself getting red. "Never mind. It's nothing." Taki looked at him a while longer, as if he thought Shuichi was some kind of freak, then continued on, still holding on to the younger singer's hand.

/ _Damn, why does this feel so strange? I mean, it feels nice, but strange. His hand feels nothing like Yuki's. He's nothing like Yuki… Well, except for the picking on me part. I shouldn't be leading him on like this. No, the worst part is, I'm enjoying it too much. _/

* * *

Hiro's shopping trip was taking much longer than it should have. Much, much longer. And he was doing it on purpose. The truth was, he couldn't handle the thought of being alone with the girl of his dreams, not in that apartment with no Shuichi to stop him, not when they were playing at being husband and wife. The situation was the thing of dreams, in fact he'd had too many dreams involving him and Ayaka alone. Simply put, Hiro didn't trust himself around her. 

It was better that he waste a few hours shopping in the produce section and get his libido calmed down. Which seemed likely, considering some of the weirdoes he had encountered. Such as the old man with what had to a gallon of sun lotion dripping off his noise.

/ _Yes, lots of unsexy people equals lots of unsexy thoughts. _/

Yes, the sun lotion didn't make him think of the beach, which didn't cause him to wonder what Ayaka looked like bikini.

/ _Something tells me I'll be taking a lot of cold showers with her around. _/

* * *

"Stop following me like you're a puppy. That was the brat's job." Muttered Eiri as he poured himself a glass of milk. The novelist had learned long ago that Tohma could be hard to get rid of. Especially when the older man was concerned or lonely. Then it was almost impossible to get rid of him. 

"Then why don't you get him back?"

"None of your business." The novelist snapped, and then gulped down the whole glass of milk. As Eiri wiped his mouth with his hand, Tohma resisted the urge to tell the man how cute he looked. "Besides I should think you of all people wouldn't want me to have a love life." Noticing that Tohma was once again flabbergasted, Eiri smirked. "I know you want me, so stop acting like you're so sweet, selfless and caring."

"Eiri, no matter how I felt, I would have stopped the engagement anyways. It's not right to enter a loveless marriage like that."

"Oh and your marriage to Mika is so different?" Eiri was being sarcastic now, his arms crossed, waiting expectantly for Tohma to give him an answer.

"That's different. Mika and I have an understanding. You and Usami-san did not." He was managing to hide his guilt very well, though what Eiri had said did sting.

After a few minutes, the author shrugged. "Well, win some, lose some I guess."

/ _Eiri…_ /

* * *

"Argh! Brain freeze!" Shuichi cried out as he clasped his hands to his forehead, causing all of the customers in the little shop to look at him. The boy had managed to make it through about half of a super mega helping of strawberry ice cream before he finally crystallized the brain cells in his head. 

"If you would eat slower, it wouldn't happen." Taki muttered, not understanding how the younger man could stand to ingest so much pinkness. Good old chocolate and vanilla for him any day.

"Yeah, but the faster I finish this one up, the sooner I can have another!" The younger man smiled before he began chowing down again.

"What makes you think I'm going to buy you another one?"

Shuichi began to wave his arms around frantically, upset now. "But, but you have to pay for your half of the date! I paid for the movie and the popcorn, which you wasted! So you double owe me!" On one hand, Shuichi was drawing too much attention to them, which was a bad thing. On the other hand, the younger man looked really cute with all the ice cream smeared on his face.

/ _I want to clean his face. /_

He started licking his lips absentmindedly, which caused Shuichi to stare and jogged Taki out of his thoughts. The older vocalist grabbed a napkin and began to wipe off Shuichi's face. "At least stop being a slob."

/ _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Don't blow it just yet Taki._ /

The younger man shrugged away from the napkin, looking disgusted. "Stop it; you're acting like you're my mom or something." Taki ignored the jab and continued to clean up Shuichi's face.

/ _It's either that or I clean you up in a much more personal way. /_

Of course, Taki made sure not to say that out loud and managed to clean up all of Shuichi's face without the boy getting away and without acting on any perverted thoughts. "There… Try to eat slower and be less of a slob." Taki said with a huff as he sat back down.

"You're weird." Shuichi noted as he went back to eating his ice cream, deciding that he didn't want to think about the weirdness.

"You have no idea." Taki said quietly, deciding he had better finish up his own ice cream and keep his attention off of Shuichi.

* * *

"So, if you know about how I feel, then what are you going to do about it?" Tohma asked expectantly. After all, that was why he had come there. It wasn't like he had expected anything else. Not from Eiri. 

"Why would I do anything? Not like there's anyone to tell. Oh, wait, you're talking about us." A strange and frightening smirk appeared on the author's face. It sent a thrill down Tohma's spine, despite the fact that it was probably going to be bad news. "I bet you were jumping up and down with delight when you learned I dumped the little brat."

While he had been a little jealous, Tohma was still annoyed that his feelings were being twisted into something so impure. "That's not true, Eiri. All I want is for you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"There you go again with that sappy, clichéd dribble."

Tohma glared at him. "Well, you make a living off that sort of 'dribble,' so you of all people should be able to appreciate what I am saying."

"Temper, temper." Eiri said it scoldingly, looking amused. "Okay, fine. You want to make me happy, right?" Tohma nodded in the affirmative, now determined to not be brushed off. "You'll do anything to see that happen, right?" Another nod. "Prove it."

The simple phrase stunned Tohma for a moment. "P-prove it? What do you mean by that?" His voice was a little weak, as were his knees.

Eiri snickered, clearly amused. "I want you to prove that you really care about me. Do what you think will make me happy." Seeing Tohma's confusion, Eiri snickered some more. "How about you sleep on it a little bit? I have a free couch for you." With that, Eiri left the kitchen, possibly for his office or for bed, Tohma really wasn't sure, nor was he in the mood to contemplate it.

It was just like Eiri to deliver such a confusing proclamation. Even before New York, before he had become such a harsh man, Eiri had been an overwhelming individual in his own way, able to pull the rug out from under you at a moment's notice.

/ _Make you happy? You do realize that it sounds like an invitation, don't you Eiri? No, of course you do. /_

Maybe it was time for Tohma to admit he was at the mercy of a mad man. Or at the very least, a rather psychotic one. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"I don't feel so good." Shuichi mumbled as he held is stomach pitifully, waiting for Taki to unlock the apartment door. 

"You shouldn't have had four more bowls of that stuff. Didn't your mom ever warn you about too many sweets?" Taki glanced at Shuichi as he opened the door, annoyed.

"Well yeah, but then she would always say I should eat more since I'm a growing boy." Shuichi ran in and hurried towards the bathroom. "You have stomach pills, right?"

"Uh, yeah. In the medicine cabinet." Even as he said it, he could already hear the boy shuffling through everything, knocking over pill bottles. He then thought he heard the sound of vomiting. "Man, you better clean up after yourself." He called out as he began to search for some blankets.

/ _Stupid, boring date. Nothing good happened… Well, I guess I did get to see him being cute, but I can do that anytime… I think. /_

"You're so mean!" Shuichi replied pathetically, before going back to emptying his stomach.

"And you're disgusting." Taki muttered as he pulled out some blankets from the hallway closet.

/_ It's a little mean to make him sleep on the couch… But, no way am I giving up my bed for him. /_

"Taki…." Came the pitiful voice from behind him. He turned around, looking to see Shuichi whose hair was now disheveled, his eyes a little bleary, skin covered in sweat.

"You look like shit." He muttered as he put the blankets aside and gently brushed his hand across his forehead. "No fever. I think you just ate too much."

"I want to go to bed." Before Taki could say no, Shuichi shook his head. "The bed. Not the couch. Yuki, he always made me sleep on the couch." At that Shuichi whimpered a little.

The dark haired man sighed, powerlessly. "Alright, fine! You can have the bed. I'll take the couch."

/ _Why am I such a sucker for him/_

_

* * *

_

As Shuichi snuggled into the bed, he found himself sniffing the pillow, wondering what the bed's usual occupant smelled like. All he really smelled, if his nose was correct, was dandruff shampoo. "Now, I'm being really weird."

Right now, Taki was probably trying to get to sleep on the couch. Shuichi giggled to himself, imagining just how cranky the other man would be the next morning. Taki struck him as someone who probably couldn't sleep with out his very own pillow. Which, now that he thought about it, made him feel kind of lonely. Shuichi missed the feeling of a warm body next to his. Granted, Yuki forced him onto the couch more often than he allowed Shuichi to sleep on the bed, but those few times Shuichi was allowed to stay had seemed like magic.

/ _I wish I had someone lying next to me right now… Maybe I should ask Taki if he wants to share the bed/_

He shuddered at the thought, unable to believe he had even come up with that idea in the first place.

/ He'll think it's a proposition! Which it's not… People share beds all the time without there being sex or love involved… But, those people aren't us either…/

Rolling onto his back, the teenager groaned. It was going to be a long, cold, lonely night.

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Next Chapter will focus on the morning after for a lot of characters.

Sorry for those who were wondering about the Mika and Ma-kun thing. Next chapter we get learn about their reaction to one another. And yes, I do realize that Mika is older than him, by about five years or more. I don't consider it such a big deal considering how much older Tohma is than Eiri. Besides, Ma-kun hardly seems like the type to care as long as the woman is hot. Mika has that and a lot more going for her too.


	19. Chapter 19

Pairings: Taki/Shuichi, Tohma/Eiri, slight ShuichixEiri, Ma-kun/Mika, slight HiroxAyaka.

* * *

Chapter 19

Tohma had ended up leaving Eiri's house long after the man had gone to sleep. He really couldn't bear to be around the novelist the next morning, as he could easily imagine Eiri's smugness. He hadn't really cared that Mika wasn't there when he got home. He merely assumed that she had gotten too sauced while out with Noriko and was staying at the other woman's house.

In fact, he searched out a bottle of wine for himself, not wishing to remain sober. How could anyone stand to remain in control of his senses after being asked such a provocative question? 'Do what you think will make me happy?' Eiri had once again proven that he was the best at confounding those who were supposed to be much older and wiser than him.

No wonder most of the novelist's teachers had hated him, Tohma mused as he poured himself a glass of red wine. He did feel a little guilty that he wasn't going to be able to share this particular vintage with Mika, but right now, he needed the drink much more than she did. The moment it touched his lips, his nerves calmed down considerably.

/ _Eiri, Eiri, Eiri. Now you're going to drive me to drinking? I suppose I deserve it for allowing you to trap me like this though._ /

* * *

Normally, when Mika Seguchi went out drinking, she got home late and painfully hung over. This time though, she was only mildly hung over and had gotten home at three in the morning instead of six. Maybe it had been because the flirty man she had met had been a little too interesting to drown out with alcohol.

It had been a long time since a man had flirted with her like that, let alone a younger man. Most were repelled either by her married status or by her, 'touch me and I'll rip off your man parts' aura. Not this guy though. In fact, it only seemed to egg him on. It had made her feel attractive and desirable for the first time in a long time.

Not that she had let this Ma-kun know that. Mika had been taught at an early age to maintain an advantage when possible. She couldn't let this guy know that she found him amusing as it would give him ideas. Of course she knew she could easily find out more about him though, considering that he had made sure to drop that he was in one of the bands under contract with NG.

/ _Arrogant fool. Probably thought that line would get me into bed with him for sure._ /

But, still as she entered her home, she felt strangely light of foot. Almost like skipping. Not that Mika was given to skipping, though she was tempted to. Though, when she saw Tohma, sprawled out on the couch, drained bottle of wine next to him, empty wine glass dangling in the other hand, her mood went south.

"You were supposed to be at Eiri's." She hissed between her teeth as she pulled the wine glass out of his hand and took the wine bottle away. "And you said you were saving this for a special day!" Tohma merely stirred fitfully, murmuring something about plushies and keyboards. Mika shook her head and sighed as she put the bottle and glass aside; she went into the hallway and came back with a blanket which she draped over Tohma. She then removed his hat, so that he wouldn't accidentally crush it in his sleep, placing it on the near by hat rack.

She regarded him for a second, a hand on her hip. "You're hopeless you know that. You and Eiri both. You two deserve each other." She muttered as she finally decided to head to bed before her mood became irreversibly ruined by the sight she had seen.

* * *

When Ma-kun came into the studio that morning, beaming, Ken decided to make ready his escape. Beaming Ma-kun meant a Ma-kun that had gotten laid, which meant a Ma-kun that was ready to relate the sexual exploit to all within ear shot. The keyboardist was never comfortable with such conversations and tried to escape them in anyway that he could. But, just as he got up, Ma-kun draped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"Man, I need to talk. It's serious… Hey, where's Tachi?" The blond scanned the room, obviously expecting their vocalist to be present.

"No clue. And what do you mean serious?" Ken knew there was no getting out of this conversation, regretfully. He should have moved faster.

"I met the most amazing chick last night. Older than me, but incredibly hot. A little bitchy, but in a good way. You know, the way that makes them hotter." Ken nodded, not really getting it. Then again, he had never understood the blond's taste in women. All he really knew was that Ma-kun seemed to like it when they played hard to get.

"Man, I think I'm in love." Ma-kun had a dreamy expression in his eyes and Ken was forced to do a double take.

"Love? Did she wallop you in the head or something?" Ma-kun shook his head, still grinning like an idiot. "You weren't doing pot, were you?" Ken was even more skeptical now. Ma-kun never used the L-word, ever. Not even to get a chick into the sack. He wasn't against letting a girl think she had heard him say it, but he always made sure those words never came out of his mouth.

"No moron!" He whapped him lightly on the head. "I'm serious! I can't stop thinking about her. And she's everything I'd ever want: sexy, mature, rich, strong willed, high minded, _likes_ to smoke, actually knows crap about cars, classy, not too short, but not too tall either, gorgeous hair, great fashion sense…"

"Okay, okay, I get it! She's Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena and Hera all rolled into one." Leave it to Ma-kun to fall in love for the first time ever in only one night. He and Taki were setting records for wackiest, most non-sensical romances ever.

"There's only one catch though…" Ma-kun sighed as he started to play with his hair idly.

"What?"

"She's married." Ken really wasn't surprised at this statement either. It was known fact that most Ma-kun's women tended to be attached to someone else. The allure of forbidden fruit and all that. "And not just to anyone. She's Seguchi-san's wife."

* * *

When Shuichi had woke up from sleep that morning, he had made sure to put his nose in the paper, looking at the housing ads. He avoided talking to Taki the whole time, except when necessary. He needed to find a place and quickly, because he didn't think he could stay around the man and not have anything weird happen. The last thing Shuichi's career or sanity needed was to be sullied by bizarre intimacy issues with his rival.

Plus, he didn't want Taki to think he was mooching off him for the heck off it. When they had finally arrived at work, Shuichi had the paper marked up with tons of red ink. He had actually done pretty well for a change. If he couldn't find at least one apartment out of all these to live in, he'd have to accept he was just destined to be homeless and living off the charity of others.

The moment the moment the car stopped, Shuichi hopped out. "I'll probably be apartment hunting after work, so I'll see you later. Bye!" He waved at Taki and ran away before he could say anything.

The truth was, Shuichi didn't know if he could really look the older man in the eye any longer without getting embarrassed. It was one thing to think of Taki as a semi-okay, if annoying guy who sort of had feelings for him. It was another thing to suddenly begin to think of said guy fondly, let alone in a more affectionate matter. He had fallen too fast for Eiri, way too fast and look where it had landed him. Miserable and heartbroken. Shuichi wasn't about to be freed from one psycho just to be chained to another.

* * *

Taki had been annoyed the way Shuichi had ignored him the whole morning, but decided not to think about it too much. He didn't know if he wanted to know what the boy had been thinking anyways. It could be bad news for him considering that the teenager hadn't seemed to enjoy the other night much and was now even more desperate to find his own place.

He didn't have much time to worry about it as he walked into the recording studio now, because Ken grabbed Taki by the shoulders and drug him aside. "Tachi, thank god. Tell him he's nuts!" Ken pointed at Ma-kun who was staring out a window, looking like he was in a daze.

Taki pulled Ken's hands off looking annoyed. "What's he nuts about?"

"He's trying to knock up Seguchi-san's wife!" Taki now stared at Ma-kun, who had turned his head around, finally registering the conversation.

"I'm not trying to knock her up jerk." The blond muttered. "I just want to make her mine." Taki stalked over towards Ma-kun, now looking pissed and started yelling the moment he was within in two feet of the guitarist.

"You idiot! Why are you always chasing after chicks that are already taken! At least go after one whose husband can't get us fired!"

"I can't help it! I'm in love!" Ma-kun threw his arms up in the air. "And like you care anyways! You and your secrets!" The vocalist's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing turning away. "Oh don't act like you don't know. You two are hiding things from me. _Dirty Secrets_." He looked at them both suspiciously. "I don't think you have a right to criticize me when you're hiding things too. The fact that you won't tell me means it must be some serious shit, Taki."

"Well…" Ken scratched the back of his head, "it's not like Tachi's in love with someone who's married…" And suddenly Taki jabbed Ken in the elbow. "OOOOWWWW!"

"What do you mean he's in love with someone?" Now Ma-kun was circling Taki slowly, not giving him chance to move away or hide his eyes. "Who is it? Why did you tell Ken-chan and not me?" Taki didn't say anything and seemed determined to not to speak.

At that moment though, Ken decided to spill yet another secret. "It's Shindou-kun." The moment Ken said this, he clasped a hand over his mouth. "Crap!"

Taki was staring at the keyboardist in shock. "You idiotic little blabbermouth."

"S-shindou?" Ma-kun was staring at them both, absolutely surprised. "You're in love with Shindou? You hate him! He's our rival! You said so! And he's… he's a guy! That makes you…" Ma-kun swallowed a little. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" He sounded a little confused, as if the sky was falling.

"Because… I thought it'd make you uncomfortable." Taki looked down, embarrassed now. "And well, you'd be annoying about it and tease me. And it's not like I'm gay-gay. I just like certain guys sometimes."

"But… It's Shindou, Taki. Fricken Shindou! Can't you at least be gay for a guy whose good looking? And how am I being annoying!"

"Well, first off… You're yelling. Everyone can hear you." Taki glanced at the door, as if to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Second, you've picked apart every girl I ever tried dating, well the ones you didn't steal from me anyways. So, perhaps I have a good reason not to trust you."

"Why tell Ken then? He's a blabbermouth!" Now Ma-kun seemed even angrier and a little bit hurt.

The keyboardist himself was getting a little bit offended as well. "I am not a blabbermouth."

"Shut up Ken!" They both shouted at him in unison. The keyboardist stared at them in shock and then headed towards the door.

"I can see you two need some alone time. I'll come back when the fur's done flying." And before they could say anything else, he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

When Shuichi came into Bad Luck's recording studio, holding a newspaper dangling from one hand, Hiro was quick to notice that he seemed horribly depressed. This was strangely enough, quite the relief for the guitarist. A depressed Shuichi meant a Shuichi in need of comfort. Comforting Shuichi was distracting, distracting enough that he wouldn't have to angst over the fact that he was closer to a beautiful girl than he could ever dream, but too chicken shit to do anything about it.

"Hey man, what's eating you?" Shuichi looked at him, blearily.

"Hey, Hiro… How long do you think you should wait after a break up before rebounding on to someone else?"

The guitarist raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Uh, well long enough that it won't be rebounding."

"Okay." Shuichi took a breath. "How long does that take?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I asked someone out on a date last night and actually had fun. And now I'm confused. I mean it's really weird too. He's mean to me like Yuki was, but not in the same way." It was obvious who Shuichi was talking about, but Hiro didn't call him on it.

"What do you mean not in the same way?" Personally, Hiro didn't like the idea of Shuichi getting involved with another Eiri Yuki sort, even if that did seem to be the type his friend went for.

"Well, I don't know. It's really hard to explain. I just know that I can't handle being in the same space with him any longer. I know he's thinking pervy things about me. And, I think it's contagious."

"Contagious?"

"Yeah… Last night, I was thinking that it wouldn't be so bad if he wanted to share the bed with me. That's just wrong! We're supposed to hate each other! We're rivals out for each others blood!"

The guitarist stared at him blankly, picking a piece of lint from his long hair. So Shuichi was talking about Aizawa-san… Predictable, predictable. "Well, why is it so wrong that it changes? I thought you'd want one less rival."

"Huh?"

"I think I know the reason you're so bothered by this. You and him didn't get along at first, just like you and Yuki-sensei didn't. Now you're getting along really well. So you're afraid that this is going to be another sado-masochistic relationship, just like it was with Yuki-sensei."

Shuichi felt the strength go out of his legs and he sat down, staring into space. "Hiro… You sound like a psychiatrist…" What Hiro had just said though sounded so mind blowingly brilliant, that it had to be true.

* * *

To Be Continued…

The day's not over yet. Taki and Ma-kun have to have it out with each other, Mika goes to visit a certain someone and Tohma also has someone to talk to.

Just so you guys know, this story should be getting somewhere next chapter if the characters cooperate with me at least.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this series and I do not make any money of this piece of writing.

* * *

Chapter 20

The moment Ken had gone they had set their sights on each other, eyes filled with venom. Fights between the two were common as both of them had a lot of pride. And neither of them liked to lose, least of all Taki. "Figures you'd go after a married chick. Couldn't find someone who was single, could you? Someone whose jealous husband wasn't our boss?"

"I didn't go out looking for the boss's girlfriend. She just happens to have the wrong husband. At least I'm not going after a guy. Let alone our rival, who you are supposed to hate. Seems to me that you're the crazy one."

"It's not like I wanted to." Okay, now it finally occurred to Taki that he was being a tiny, teeny bit unfair, but he decided to say anything. "Besides, it's not like I chase after every piece of tail insight like you. And I always make sure they're not taken."

"Yeah, but when you do go after someone, you're a creepy obsessive bastard. It's no wonder you've never had anything steady." Taki decided to ignore the incredibly apt observation, as he was used to Ma-kun treating single status like it was some nightmarish thing that needed to be reminded.

"Hey, this isn't about me, it's about you having the jones for the wrong woman."

"It's more than just sex. I like her, a lot. Besides, as for the married thing, I doubt it's working out. She didn't sound too in love with her husband. And the guy always seemed a little swishy to me."

Now Taki rolled his eyes, amazed at how Ma-kun could twist things to justify his actions. "You have no proof he's gay."

"God he has to be Taki. You of all people should know. I mean since you're gay, you can tell, right?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"You mean you just like guys even if they're only into chicks." Ma-kun was a little freaked out now it seemed. "You haven't been, thinking weird things about me, have you?" He looked positively green.

"No! That's gross!" It really was a gross thought. They'd known each other since they were little. It would have been like ogling his brother.

"What's so gross about that? You don't think I'm good enough for you?"

/ _Damn him, he's just…_ /

"To quote a million different girls who have turned you down flat, 'we're just friends, 'kay?"

The guitarist seemed annoyed at first, then he nodded, apparently satisfied. "Why do you like Shindou then? You said he was a nasty little troglodyte, remember?"

"There's something about him, okay? He's not that bad. It's a complicated thing."

"Like me and Mika-san."

"No, not like you and Mika-san at all."

"Come on Tachi, just say it's okay to date her. Well, I mean I don't need your permission, but just, don't make such a big stink about it, okay?"

"If you get in trouble, you're out of the band, understand?" Taki didn't like making that sort of threat and if push came to shove, he didn't know if he could kick Ma-kun out, but it was the only way he was going to be at ease with this situation.

Ma-kun smiled and saluted. "Don't worry. If Seguchi finds out and pitches a hissy fit, I'll tell him that you and Ken are as innocent as a couple of newborn lambs."

"You better." He headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to talk some more? We don't bond like this too often anymore."

"No. I need to go and digest some things." And with that he was out the door. And Ma-kun was relieved. Because he needed to digest somethings, like the fact that Taki had apparently been gay all this time. Oh and that Taki's taste in men seemed to run towards effeminate, scrawny young boys. Which as he sorted it out in his head, had the potential to be very, very disturbing.

* * *

The horrible hangover Tohma had that morning didn't deter him from coming into work, bright and early as usual. He just made sure to tell his secretary no one was allowed into his office for the rest of the day. His secretary forgot to mention that he had a visitor already waiting though.

"Good morning Tohma-san!" Chirped the young boy, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning.

"Suguru, what are you…" Tohma trailed off as he suddenly remembered. "Oh, right the job…" He sat down into his chair, feeling a little woozy.

"Tohma-san, are you alright? I can come back later if you wish." The boy got up as if to leave.

"No, no it's perfectly alright Suguru. Sit down." He gestured with his hand as he searched the drawers of his desk for some aspirin. Unfortunately, all he turned up was an empty bottle that would have to be refilled. "I take it you've heard of Bad Luck?"

"Yes, I have. I can't go to school with out hearing at least one the girls gush over them. It's annoying."

"Really? Because you're going to be working with them."

"Uh… But, I thought I was just going to be a studio musician, start out small." The boy was flustered, which actual brought a genuine smile to Tohma's face, the first one he'd had in a while.

"You don't confidence in your talents?"

"I-I do! I'm honored! I'll work really hard!"

Good old Suguru, he was always good for a laugh. He reminded Tohma of when music had been everything to him, before Eiri or Mika. When the only two people in his life had been Noriko and Ryuichi.

* * *

Mika went out that morning with a mission. Meet Ayaka and tell her why this plan was stupid. Get her to go back home and at the very least have a life before she tied herself down to one guy for the rest of her life.

It was a good thing that Mika had folder especially on Bad Luck, including their addresses. When her brother had started showing interest in Shuichi, she had made it her business to show just as much interest, if not more, gathering every last bit of info, from eating habits to underwear sizes on the boy and anyone related to him, including Hiroshi Nakano.

When she knocked on the door of the tiny apartment, she was expecting to see Ayaka looking depressed, tired and bedraggled. Instead, she was greeted by an incredibly sunny looking face. "Mika-san?" Mika shoved past the girl without waiting for an invite, already despairing as she saw the apartment. It looked so ordinary.

"Ayaka, I'm here to talk."

"Would you like some tea?" Before Mika could say no, Ayaka rushed off to the kitchen. Mika walked after her, determined to not have this trip turn towards idle chit chat. She found Ayaka in the kitchen, digging through the cupboards.

"Ayaka, we need to talk."

The girl stopped to look at her. "About what?"

"About you and Hiro."

"What about us?"

To Be Continued…

Mika's conversation with Ayaka gets turned around on her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pairings: **Taki/Shuichi, one sided Shuichi/Eiri, HiroxAyaka, Tohma/Eiri, Ma-kun/Mika.

Chapter 21

"What on earth made you think this was a good idea?" Mika's fists were clenched. "I know that marrying Eiri is the most distasteful idea in the history of this world." And as much as she loved her brother, she meant it. How anyone, especially someone as smart as Tohma could put up with someone that high maintenance was beyond her. "But a scam like this?"

"It was for a good cause." Ayaka looked down at her feet, looking a little pensive. "And I am not the only one who has married for the convenience of someone else." She looked at Mika meaningfully. "Tatsuha's told me all about you and Seguchi-san. Well, what he thought it probably was."

Mika was so going to kill her little brother. "That's exactly why I'm telling you this. I speak from experience." She took Ayaka's hand into her own. "I know it seems like it's a good idea now and there will be good times. As long as the man is good, there will be plenty of good times, but it's not the same. It's not the same as something real between two people."

"We agreed when we made the contract that we would get a divorce once things blew over and our parents gave up. Besides, eventually, I'll be an adult and my parents won't be able to pressure me to do anything." Ayaka gave a small laugh. "Actually, I doubt they want anything to do with me now."

Mika eyes lit up for a moment, thinking she had found a way to reason with the girl. "That's exactly why you should stop this now. You still have time to go to your parents and tell them it was just a mistake. Tell them you were manipulated by Tatsuha and Tohma. I'm sure they'll forgive you."

Ayaka shook her head. "No, it was my decision. I am not going to lie just to suit them. They have to accept that I am a big girl now."

By now, Mika's head was really beginning to hurt. "I'm not saying that you aren't, but do you have to do this? Couldn't you have found another way?"

"I guess I just wanted to have a little adventure in my life." She smiled innocently.

"Adventure?" Mika sighed to herself. Eiri's books had really done a number on the girl's brain. "Have you ever heard the saying, "I curse you to live in interesting times?"

"I think so." She looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I think someone might have decided to curse me that way." Mika found herself sitting down on the couch as she said this, suddenly overwhelmed.

* * *

Taki knew he had said he'd give Ma-kun his support, but he was still not happy about this new development. Even if Seguchi was a major fruit, that didn't make stealing the man's wife any less harmless. Nor did Ma-kun's being in 'love' make Taki feel particularly sympathetic. He didn't want to dwell on it much and was hoping to find Ken soon, so that they could come up with some contingency plan should worse come to worse. That and he was sure his sunglass wearing friend needed to have his nerves soothed a little. Taki suspected that Ken had probably headed for the lounge and was sulking. 

And sure enough, there Ken was, looking broody as ever, well Taki had always thought the sunglasses made him look that way. The singer slid into the chair on the opposite side of the table quietly, making eye contact. "I'm sorry about yelling at you. It's just hard enough arguing with Ma-kun without having to argue with you at."

Ken said nothing, downing one can of pop, then popping open another. He'd probably be having who knows how many beers when he got home. Taki sighed to himself in frustration. "Listen we didn't mean anything by it. It really had nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, that's kind of the problem isn't it? It never has anything to do with me."

"Ken…" Taki looked down a minute. "That's not what I meant."

"It's always you and him. Even though we're all supposed to be a team, it's always like that." Ken's tone was bitter, as if he had been brooding over this for a long time.

"It is not always like that. If anything it used to be the other way sometimes, it was always him and you and I was the one trying to fit in. You guys used to treat me like shit when we first met." Oh yes, he could remember how badly they had bullied him back in middle school.

Ken guiltily looked away, embarrassed now. "We were just kids back then. Besides, you got over it."

"Exactly. Which is why I don't want to hear you whining over what's going on right now." Ken scoffed, but Taki ignored him, leaning back in his chair, sighing. "I mean, now isn't the time for us to be at each others throats."

"That's really encouraging coming from you of all people." Ken sounded sarcastic, causing Taki to feel defensive.

"Hey, it's Ma-kun's fault, not mine."

"Oh and you and Shindou wouldn't cause a problem if it got out?"

"This ain't about me or him. Not like there is an us even…" He felt a little bitter now. He had nearly forgot about how annoying the Shindou problem was.

"But unless you lose all interest in him, no matter if it's good or bad, it's going to get out eventually."

"I know that." Taki snapped harshly. In all honesty, that had been one of the reasons he'd kept it secret for as long as he had. "But that's not our current problem right now."

"Well, you know, it's not that bad, is it? The whole Ma-kun and Seguchi's wife thing. Worst Seguchi can do is fire us. But otherwise, it's great publicity, you know. At least, that's what the old you would have said."

"It's not about that!" Taki clenched his fists and unclenched them. "It's about the fact that he's not even thinking about the consequences. He doesn't think Ken-chan! Or rather, he does think but it's with his fucking dick!"

"So are you're angry because he followed lust instead of logic, even though you have screwed us over a million times because you like to ignore your conscious?"

Taki glared at Ken and then got up. "Fine. Whatever. He can go fuck himself and you can go brood yourself to death for all I care." And before Ken could get in another word, Taki left the lounge, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Bad Luck's studio had been tense as both boys sat in contemplation, Hiro about Ayaka, Shuichi about Taki and Yuki. There were choices for both to make and they weren't easy ones. But they needed to be made. So when the studio doors opened they were both annoyed and a little relieved at the same time. In walked Sakano with a young boy following behind him. The kid had to be sixteen, if even that, if one could judge by that baby face. 

"I have an important announcement from Seguchi-san." Sakano looked nervous and a little fretful despite the smile on his face. Both Hiro and Shuichi sat up, wondering what new demand was going to be made of them. "This is Fujisaki Suguru, your new keyboardist. He shall also be doing the arrangements for Bad Luck from now on."

"What?" Shuichi jumped, shock making his whole body rigid.

The boy, Suguru bowed. "Hello. I hope I we will all get along well and even be friends."

Hiro got up cautiously, knowing that this was bad already. "Hello. I'm Hiroshi Nakano, it's a pleasure to meet you." Seeing that Shuichi was still in shock, Hiro pulled him forward and dipped his head down. "Say hello, you idiot." He whispered harshly into his friend's ear.

"Hello. Shindou Shuichi." Reving a bit, Shuichi grabbed Sakano and drug him out of the room, slamming the door. "What do you mean by new keyboardist?"

Sakano was starting to shake by now. "Seguchi-san said, he said that it was needed for the sake of the band. Ukai-san can't stay on forever, so he felt it would be best to have a new talent."

"What about the arrangements though?"

"Well, Seguchi-san feels that your skills, while passable, aren't enough to move Bad Luck forward. So that's why…" Shuichi dropped him and ran off in the direction of the elevators. "Shindou-san you aren't going to.. NO! You mustn't! You can't go yell at the Sachou!" By the time Sakano had reached the elevators though, the doors had already closed and the elevator was going upwards. Sakano lay against the doors and began to cry fitfully. "I'm ruined…"

* * *

Tohma had laid his head on his desk and was attempting to have a nice nap, but to no avail. His head hurt and he was still worried over the whole Eiri situation. _Tohma, you need to be more on the ball here, or else he will win._

The door slammed open loudly at that moment, causing him to sit up abruptly. There stood Shindou Shuichi, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. "Shindou-san, can I help you?" Tohma's voice had a hard edge to it and it was obvious, very obvious how annoyed he was by this.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Of what?" Tohma creased his forehead in annoyance. He was not in the mood to be dealing with a spoiled brat.

"Sending some dweeb to take my place! I'm the one who does the arrangements, me!" He pointed at himself repeatedly.

"You mean Fujisaki?" Tohma sighed. "It's because he is needed. In fact, I would have put him in sooner, but he had been hesitant to accept the job and there was some parental opposition."

"But why? You think I'm not good enough?" The teenager's teeth were clenched viciously.

"You hit it right on the button. You are not good enough. Passable yes, but that is not enough to help Bad Luck move ahead."

"You…" Shuichi's hands were shaking. "Fine, whatever." Shuichi turned around and started to stomp out the door.

"Shindou-san?" Shuichi stopped and turned to look at him. "Please, be nice to my cousin."

"Your… Cousin?"

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Taki and Shuichi meet up again, both facing their own stresses. Tohma seeks out Mika for advice, only to find her unwilling to talk with him. And Suguru settles in or tries to.

Man, didn't get much accomplished, did I? The man purpose of this chapter was actually introducing Suguru. And no, he's not getting paired with anyone. He's going to have enough difficulty fitting in with the others without dealing with romance problems.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What do you mean you're Seguchi's cousin?" Hiro squinted as he looked at Suguru more closely. Now that he thought about it, he could see the haunting family resemblance. Small build, round head, large doe-eyes and a voice like a girl's, who else's cousin could he be?

Suguru nodded slowly, still smiling. "Like I said, I'm his cousin on his mother's side."

Hiro sighed as he leaned back. He didn't really mind if they added anyone to the band, not too much anyways. "So are you actually any good?"

The younger boy huffed indignantly. "Of course I am." He got up walked over to the keyboards and looked down at them a little annoyed. "What's with these settings?" Suguru began to adjust the dials, looking even more annoyed. Hiro got up from where he was sitting and walked up behind him, looking over his shoulder to see just what he was doing.

"Eh, Shuichi's the one whose been doing all the arrangements. I never understood his system, but he assures me he has one." Actually, Shuichi wasn't going to like Suguru messing with the keyboards, but since he probably wasn't going to like anything about the new boy, Hiro decided that he himself better be the one to make friends. "So can you show me what you've got?"

* * *

As Taki walked down the halls, it once again occurred to him that he was the one being the jerk and that he should apologize to his friends, but he quickly shrugged it off. He trusted his feelings more than he did his brain at the moment, and his feelings were telling him that he was still angry. As he was striding down the halls, he didn't notice someone running from the opposite end. And he didn't even feel the breeze as the person ran past. He did hear his name suddenly being called out from behind him along with a loud, skidding noise.

"Taki!" Turning around, he saw Shuichi behind him, huffing and puffing, looking incredibly annoyed.

"What's with you?"

Shuichi stared at him a moment, then shook his head in confusion. "Nothing. What's with you?"

"Huh? Nothing's with me. It's you who's looking angry."

"I am not. You're the one who looks angry. Actually though, you always look like you're in a really bitchy mood."

Taki bristled visibly. "I do not look bitchy!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"I do not you little dweeb!"

"Whatever jerk off!" Shuichi took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped. "Want to go somewhere else? I really need to talk to you."

"Alright, fine. Coffee alright with you? There's that nice café nearby." Taki nodded and they headed out.

* * *

Tohma decided at that moment that he was just going to go home. He was unwell and everything seemed to remind him of Eiri anyways. Just as he entered the building's parking lot, he thought he felt a hostile presence.

He sighed to himself and shrugged, continuing onwards. He didn't care if he was being stalked or just hallucinating. All he wanted was to go home and consult with Mika about what he should do. She was always able to put anything Eiri related into perfect perspective for him.

Even as he thought this though, he could still feel those eyes on his back. It was discomforting and he actually found his pace quickening. Once he reached his car though he felt the presence leave. Relieved, he popped open his cell phone and proceeded to dial his wife's number. It kept ringing for a few minutes before Tohma shut it off, puzzled. She was always home around this time, except on Fridays when she went out drinking.

He shrugged as he got into his car. "If she isn't there when I get home, I guess I'll just call Ryuichi. He might be able to put things into perspective."

* * *

The moment Mika was done with Ayaka, she had decided to go to the one sane person in her life. She stood outside that person's house ringing the doorbell. "Mika?" Noriko said as she opened the door and looked at her carefully before letting her in.

"Where are your husband and kid?" Mika said as she kicked off her shoes and followed Noriko into the kitchen. It was night and Noriko was usually with her family at this time.

"Tetsuya decided to take our little girl to a movie while mommy gets some much needed rest." Noriko walked over to cupboard and pull out a couple of bottles of wine along with some glasses, setting them down. She then poured each of them a glass. "What about you? You look terrible."

Mika sat down and grabbed the glass, downing it. "You could say that. Tohma and everyone else is driving me up the wall." Just mentioning Tohma's name and thinking about Eiri was giving her a headache actually.

Noriko leaned back in her chair, her red lips twisted up into a strange smirk. "Do tell, sweetie"

* * *

Shuichi and Taki had entered the café in disguise and ordered to plain coffee's. They had then chosen a booth in a dark little corner of the place. Shuichi was proceeding to add as much sugar to his coffee as possible. "It's getting late here, so there shouldn't be too many nosey people." Even as he said that, he looked around suspiciously.

Taki shrugged, adding a bunch of cream to his. "Yeah, so spill it. What's bothering you?"

"Mmmmm, well, what would you do if Seguchi-san forced you to have another member in your band?" Okay, that hadn't necessarily been what Shuichi really wanted to talk about, but it was bugging him.

"What's the reason?"

"Because my arrangements aren't good enough apparently." And with that, he took a sip of his coffee, happy to see that it was sweet enough and not scalding.

"Then I say you have no reason to be bellyaching." Taki smirked as he began to drink his.

Shuichi nearly choked and grabbed a napkin to wipe his lips off. "What?"

"Well, if it helps you, what's the bother? Maybe your songs will be less crappy?" Taki shrugged and Shuichi could tell that the older man had been thinking about saying something much more sarcastic.

Even though he had been the one to want privacy, Shuichi was now on his feet and pointing at Taki. "Liar! I know you think my singing's good!" Taki appeared to be unflappable though.

"Yes, your singing. Never said anything about your arrangements."

"You jerk! How would you feel if someone replaced you!"

There was a slightly evil glint in Taki's eye, similar to the one he'd had that night, which seemed so long ago. "Not that it would ever happen, but if they tried, the pathetic bastard wouldn't live to regret it."

"You…" Shuichi shook his head. "And to think I was seriously considering Hiro's suggestion. I'm mental!" He walked over to a trash can and threw his cup of coffee away.

"What suggestion?" Taki got up, sensing that Shuichi was going to stalk off once more.

Shuichi got flustered and looked down at his feet. "Eh, well it's none of your business!" And with that, he stomped out of the café. It took Taki only a few seconds to hurry after him.

* * *

"I'd say I told you so, but I think that's become redundant by now Mika." Noriko said as she idly swirled her finger around in the glass of wine.

"I know, I know. I probably should have listened to you. And to Sakuma-san and Eiri when they told me the same thing." Mika couldn't keep the groan out of her voice. She had been hearing this "I told you so" tone for a long time and it had always been annoying. But, now it was even more annoying, because she was beginning to realize just how much her stubbornness may have cost her. Her life, her happiness and her independence, all because of her pride.

"I'm not saying I don't blame you. I mean, I know how much you hate most men."

"I don't hate men." The accusation that she was a man hater wasn't an old one, but this was the first time she could recall Noriko saying it and during such a serious conversation.

"Well, you sure don't like them Mika. You never accepted the fact that most men are loud, dirty, perverted and totally self absorbed. And well, since Tohma, not being a normal man is none of those things, I don't blame you." Mika supposed that she should laugh, but she wasn't in the mood.

"What about Tetsuya?"

"Oh trust me, he may seem harmless because of those gray hairs, but he's a dirty, perverted man too. You just have to learn to see past those qualities and see the good inside them, you know? And, for a lot of them, the good outweighs the bad." Noriko winked at Mika, a naughty grin on her face.

"Well, I have met a perverted one lately. One of those wanna be lady killer types." The moment she said it, Mika regretted it, because now Noriko's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Noriko leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "Oooooh. Going to have an affair?"

Rolling her eyes, Mika reached over and poured herself what had to be her sixth glass of wine. "No. Besides, he's stupid. And younger than me. And I think he has better hair than mine."

Noriko clicked her tongue. "Don't let age get in the way of the power of love, Mika. Look at me." Mika smiled at her friend sadly and shook her head. She like Tetsuya, well nowadays she did, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around how old he was.

"You and your husband are a special case Noriko."

"Awww, you say that like it's a bad thing." Noriko clucked her tongue as she put her hand on her hips.

"Whatever." Mika sighed downing the glass in front of her. "I think I'll just see what happens with Tohma before I make a decision."

* * *

Ma-kun was beginning to think that perhaps there was something to what Taki had been saying earlier. He had just followed Tohma Seguchi with the intent of doing, well he didn't know what he had been thinking, though it hadn't been legal. She was just one woman and she hadn't been that interested now that he had thought about it. She had probably just thought he was funny ha-ha, not funny as in cute. So why was he so obsessed? To the point of doing things that only Taki would joke about doing? Would he even see her again? Probably not. And it didn't matter, because he was probably just infatuated anyways.

"Hell, I was lucky Seguchi-san didn't realize I was stalking him."

* * *

"Hey Mika, tell you what." By now the two women had drunk down one whole bottle of wine and were started on the next.

Mika for her part was feeling a little sloshed already. "What?"

"If Tohma finally gets Eiri-kun, you have to go out on a date wit that guy."

"What?"

Noriko had just filled their glasses again, but hadn't drunk down hers yet. "I'm serious. Think of it as a celebration."

Mika laid her head down on the table and looked up at Noriko, baffled. "Celebrating what? A divorce? Three years of my life wasted? Years and years of his life wasted?"

"The fact that you'll finally live life to the fullest." Mika was about to disagree with Noriko, but stopped. Noriko, as was often the case, had a point.

"So, living my life to the fullest would be going out with some dumb guy I met in a bar?" It sounded stupid, but then again, why not? "Alright, if my dumb brother and Tohma get together, then I'll go on a date with this guy. And I'll take a ton of pictures to prove it."

"A toast then. To new beginnings." The clinked their glasses together before they drank them down.

"Cheers." Mika replied unenthusiastically.

* * *

The whole walk back to NG, Taki had tried to get Shuichi to fess up, but without much success. The moment they reached their destination, he got tired of it though and started to stalk off towards his car. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I don't care anymore. See you later."

"Wait, you're not giving me a ride home?" Shuichi didn't feel like staying any later for work, not with the new kid their and he didn't feel like walking back to Taki's place. It wasn't close enough to walk to.

"It's not your home, you're just a temporary visitor. Unless, you wanted it to be your home?" He gave Shuichi a sideways glance, as if daring him to say something incriminating.

"A-as if! Your stupid place is just my base of operations for the moment."

Taki looked like he was about to blow his top, but smirked instead. "Then you can drive back to your secret base yourself." Shuichi just watched Taki walk off before he realized he really was going to get ditched.

"Wait up!" He ran after Taki who had stopped and was grinning at him, as if he had known that Shuichi would do that. "You're so nasty."

Taki shrugged, not upset by the insult. "That's only because you've turned me into a twisted person."

"You were already twisted." Though, Shuichi was beginning to think that he was just as twisted for hanging around this guy.

"At least I have talent." Taki snickered as he once again started heading towards his car, Shuichi in hot pursuit.

"Not as much as I do."

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe it'll come true." They went back and forth like for the rest of the night, car ride and all. It was strangely comfortable that way, almost like a little routine. Shuichi hadn't realized how much he missed having routines of any sort. Of course, there were better routines, but this one wasn't so horrible, not really.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	23. Chapter 23

Pairings: Taki/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi, HiroxAyaka, Tohma/Eiri.

Warnings: None this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23 

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" Taki looked down on Shuichi's sleeping form with contempt. The boy had slept on his couch and was once again doing it in a position that was both stupid looking and provocative at the same time. Shuichi was lying on his back, legs splayed out, shirt riding up and revealing his stomach. His hand was lying on top of the exposed belly, the other on his crotch and it would have been enough to drive any hot blooded individual mad if not for the stupid grin on Shuichi's face and the incoherent babbling that came out of his mouth. "And I want this?" Taki gestured towards the sleeping mass before walking off towards the kitchen in disgust.

As he prepared himself a cup of tea, it occurred to him that he should have woken the boy up. After all, while ASK had an off day, Bad Luck still had to work. He quickly dismissed the idea though. If Shuichi couldn't even manage to make to the studio on time, he didn't deserve to be a musician. Even if he was beginning to more fully embrace the more 'romantic' feelings he had towards Shuichi, Taki still couldn't let go of the bitter rivalry he felt with him as a musician. In his mind, losing to Shuichi was the worst thing possible. But, if it had to happen, so be it, under one condition: Shuichi had to be the absolute best out there. If he lost to the best, Taki could accept that, as hard as it was. And right now, no matter how much talent Shuichi had, he was doing things too half assed to qualify as even mediocre in Taki's eyes.

* * *

Even though Hiro had been late that night, Ayaka hadn't been too worried, since he was probably working. In the morning, when she woke up, Ayaka still hadn't seen any signs of Hiro around, she still hadn't been worried, because he'd insisted on giving her the bed despite her objections. When she walked into the living room though, she felt her heart stop. 

Lying on the couch was a young man, possibly her age, maybe younger. He appeared to be asleep, his peaceful face looking harmless. That didn't stop Ayaka's face from going white, and she started creeping backwards, hoping to reach the fire escape. As she was backing up though, she bumped into someone. She was about to scream when a hand clapped it's self around her mouth. "Shh, don't wake him up." At the sound of the familiar voice, she craned her neck back to see Hiro standing behind her, an embarrassed smile on his face.

He removed his hand from her face and she turned towards him. "Uh, Nakano-san," she whispered as she looked at the sleeping boy on the couch, "who is that?" She had the really strange feeling that she had seen the boy somewhere before.

"That's the new member of our band, Suguru Fujisaki-kun. I took him out on the town last night to celebrate his joining the band. And well, it turns out he lives pretty far away, so I told him he could crash for the night."

"Oh, I see. Fujisaki? He's Seguchi-san's cousin, right?" She remembered hearing something about the family being mentioned in relation to Mika's husband, though she didn't remember how they were related.

"Yeah." He looked down at his feet, scratching his head. "I'm sorry if it bothers you that I let him in." The embarrassed look on his face was cute and it made her regret panicking even more.

"No." She shook her head violently. "It's your apartment and he's your co-worker, so I have no reason to object." They were both avoiding eye contact now, their faces both red from embarrassment.

It was few minutes before Hiro chose to break the silence. "Well, you're living here now, so you if you don't like something, you can just say so." They looked each other in the eyes at that moment, trying to think of something to say.

"That eager to get rid of me Nakano-san?" Suguru murmured as he stirred, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at both of them, eying Ayaka in particular. "So that's the fake wife you were talking about."

Both Hiro and Ayaka went pale. "How did you know that?" Hiro sputtered, shocked. Ayaka felt her chest going tight with panic. She seemed to be remembering that her father knew a Fujisaki.

Sitting up, Suguru stretched. "Tohma told me. He thought I had a right to know about all of the band's quirks and anything that might lead to scandalous embarrassment before I made a commitment."

"Oh, okay. That's fair I guess." Hiro was scratching his head, as if he wasn't really sure if he liked this turn of events or not. As for Ayaka, her shoulders had relaxed and the pressure in her chest had disappeared.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I have more class then that." Suguru smiled at them and then stifled a yawn. "Do you guys have anything around here to eat? Or are you just a couple of starving newlyweds?"

Hiro rolled his eyes and started to head towards the kitchen. "Yeah, how about I-"

"I'll do it!" Ayaka interrupted Hiro as she brushed right past him. She then stopped for a minute and looked at them both curiously. "But, are you sure you won't be late for work?"

Hiro looked at her in surprise, and then shook his head. "Yeah, but Shuichi's always late anyways. He's probably waking up right about now." Suguru groaned and Ayaka giggled before she headed into the question.

"You've got a real keeper there." Suguru grinned as he walked up next to Hiro. "Is it really just pretend?" Hiro sighed and shrugged his face the one of a man who was obviously suffering. "You and Shindou-san are a really interesting bunch." Suguru said with his own look of suffering.

* * *

"You monster! How could you not wake me up?" Shuichi was tearing around the place trying to find his clothes, that he quickly realized weren't there. "Where the hell are my clothes?" 

Taki looked up at him the kitchen table, putting his newspaper down. "Because you didn't bring a spare with you?"

Shuichi was about to saying something then clamped his mouth shut. "Dammit!" He ran towards the door. "I left everything with Hiro!" He ran out the apartment door, letting it slam behind him. Then he quickly slammed it open. "Just so you know, I'm keeping some of my stuff here. Not all of it, just some of it! I'm not moving in with you and I don't like you. This is just for my convenience, got it?" Taki nodded at him dumbly as the door slammed shut again.

"What a little spazz." Taki flipped through the paper and frown as he came across the top ten singles on the chart. "It's a cruel world where a little freak like him can rival me."

* * *

When Tohma woke up, he found Mika in bed next to him, obviously having come home late again. He sighed to himself and got dressed quickly and quietly so as not to wake her. As nice as it would have been to have her opinion on the whole Eiri question, he had waited long enough and needed to give the novelist an answer. The moment he was fully dressed, Tohma left and then stopped at the coffee shop to kill sometime, in case Eiri wasn't awake. As he sipped on his latte, he made sure to call in to work and tell them he wouldn't be in. 

He spent an hour after that reading the newspaper and probably would have spent even more time procrastinating if his cell phone hadn't rang. "So, Tohma, have you made up your mind yet?" Eiri's voice on the other end was unexpected and caused Tohma's stomach to clench into a knot.

"Yes, I have an answer. But I can't tell you over the phone." Especially not with all these people who might overhear. Granted, no one was looking at him, but along with his fame had come a paranoid fear of his privacy being invaded.

"Hmmm? Then what are you waiting for? Come over here so that I can hear your answer." There was a sharp click as Eiri hung up and Tohma swallowed, trying to smile as if it would reassure himself.

"It's now or never Tohma. Now or never." He said to himself as he slowly headed out of the café. He felt like he was walking into a hailstorm and that he was dragging half of his family along.

* * *

Shuichi had been fortunate enough to catch the bus right before it left and got to Hiro's quickly, which had improved his mood quite a bit. "Hiro! Let me in! I need to take some of stuff off your hands!" The door opened and Shuichi nearly screamed, because it was Suguru. 

The keyboardist crossed his arms and glared at Shuichi. "You're being awfully rude to Nakano-san by screaming like that." It took Shuichi a moment to react on account of the fact that he was so dumbfounded.

"You! What are you doing here?" It figured he'd run into the new guy when he was already running late. It was Shuichi's fate that any bad day he had could only get worse as it went on.

"Nakano-san invited me over. Got a problem with that?"

Before Shuichi could say yes, Ayaka's popped up behind him. "Shindou-kun! You're just in time for breakfast! I made rice, miso soup and omelets!"

Shuichi stared and was about to protest, when his stomach growled. "Uh maybe. But, can you tell me where Hiro is?"

"Right here." Said a voice from behind him and as a hand smacked him on the back playfully. Shuichi turned around to see Hiro with a grocery bag. "Ayaka-chan wanted to make fried eel for super, so I decided to get some for her before we went to work." The guitarist squeezed in past Shuichi, who was looking befuddled even now.

"But, Hiro we need to get going or we'll be late and Sakano-san will pop a blood vessel."

"Tohma-san won't mind if we're a little late, Shindou-san." Suguru grinned at him, which caused Shuichi to blanch. It was going to be a long day at work, especially with that… thing.

* * *

"So you have something to say to me?" Eiri smirked at Tohma had finally arrived and was standing in front of the author's door, looking ragged, even though his clothes were perfectly in place, as was every hair on his head. 

"Yes, I do have something to say. Aren't you going to invite me in first though?" Eiri moved out of the way and Tohma squeezed through. "You're so rude, Eiri-san. I remember when you used to be a more polite boy."

The novelist shrugged as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Times change." As he said this, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, lighting it up and taking a drag.

Taking off his hat, Tohma sat down on the other end of the couch, sitting farther away from Eiri than he normally would have. "Yes, they do, especially as of late." And things were going to get even more hectic soon.

"So, let's cut to the chase: what are you going to change?" Tohma sighed to himself, wishing knowing that there was no way that Eiri was going to go with this. But, this was really the only answer he could come up with.

"You. I'm going to change you."

* * *

To Be Continued… 

It should be noted that the breakfast Ayaka prepared is the traditional Japanese breakfast. It consists of rice, miso soup and side dishes, such as pickled foods, eggs or seaweed. A lot Japanese people do eat a western style breakfast, but I felt that with Ayaka's up bringing, it'd be appropriate for her to make something more traditional.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The moment Tohma had said those words, Eiri laughed. "Change me? What are you a Jehovah Witness or something?" Eiri looked at him incredulously, as if he thought Tohma was telling a really bad joke.

"I'm serious." Tohma was looking down at a coffee table, eyeing an ash tray, wrinkling his nose as he did. "Your question forced me to take a long hard look at how I've handled everything that happened back then. And it hit me that I've done you a great disservice."

One of Eiri's eyebrows was raised, a "you've got to be kidding me" look on his face. "Tohma?" He sounded nervous and he didn't like the way that Tohma was looking at his ash tray. If this was another attempt to get him to quite smoking, Tohma was going to get it.

Tohma got a pitiful look on his face as he moved away from the coffee table and towards Eiri. "I tried the standard things like getting you a psychiatrist and bringing you back home to your family, but when you chose to reject your help, as was natural, I enabled your bad choices, thus aggravating your problem."

Even though he'd gotten used to Tohma taking the blame for everything that was wrong in his, Eiri found himself feeling guilty. "It's not your fault Tohma." It was a waste of breath though as Tohma seemed to be ignoring him.

"And then, when someone in your life finally comes along, you dump him and I can do nothing but watch as you throw away one of the best things in your life." Tohma placed a hand to his forehead as if he were about to cry.

Even though he felt bad for Tohma, there was only so much the novelist could take, no matter how well meaning it was. "Not only is it not your fault, but it's none of your business either."

The hand dropped from Tohma's eyes, revealing a very composed face. "Yes it is. Because you basically told me to do something. And so I am and I will be. I'm moving in with you."

* * *

By the time Suguru, Shuichi and Hiro had gotten done with breakfast, they'd realized that they really were going to be late. And since Hiro's bike couldn't hold three people, they'd ended up piling up on the bus, so that Suguru and Shuichi wouldn't get into a death match over who the second rider was. 

"We're not carpooling again." Shuichi muttered indignantly as he scanned the late morning passengers on the bus, wary. There had been no available seats and so the three of them were forced to hold onto the rails for dear life.

"How can you call it carpooling when we're riding the bus?" Suguru glanced at Shuichi curiously. Shuichi blushed for a split second, embarrassed by his mistake, before he looked away from Suguru, gripping the railing.

"Whatever. I'm not riding to work with you again." How could Hiro have hung out with this guy last night? Why had Ayaka-chan served him food? And why had Seguchi and Taki both told him to suck it up and accept him? It made no sense at all.

It seemed that Suguru was probably going through a similar thought process by the look on his face. "Who said I was going to? These are just extenuating circumstances." The two both glared at each other before looking away.

Hiro groaned and shook his head. "Guys, there are other people on the subway besides us." Shuichi glared at Hiro in a way that screamed traitor and then at Suguru with even more venom than before.

"You better not be mooching off Hiro either. That's my job! You are not going to usurp that like you did the arrangements!" Some of the older passengers were shaking there heads and one shushed them, not that it made any difference.

"I did not usurp them! I saved them from your clumsy fingers!" Suguru had lost whatever calm he had left and was nearly yelling. Shuichi took this as a cue to yell back even louder than he had been before.

"My arrangements are complex! You just don't understand their intricate and delicate composition!" The other passengers were backing away as far as possible to their respective seats, so as to avoid the two boys.

"It sounds like a kid hammering against the keyboards!" Shuichi tried to kick him, but Suguru dodged out of the way, only to fall on his butt as the bus turned a corner. As soon as Suguru managed to get up, it was all out war between him and Shuichi.

Hiro was about to try and stop them, but thought better of it. He didn't exactly feel like losing a limb anyways. "It's going to be a long ride."

* * *

Tohma had left Mika a note that morning saying that he needed to talk. She'd ripped it up to shreds and stumbled and left. She was going to hear about it soon enough she was sure. It was better to wait until then instead of spending the whole day pissed off. So she'd headed out for a day of shopping and fun instead. 

Or she would have been, except as she was walking downtown, she heard her name called out. "Mika-san!" She looked ahead to see Ma-kun waving. She groaned and would have run away, except that it wouldn't have looked very dignified. She walked towards him, resigning herself to her fate.

"What are you doing here? You're not following me, are you? Because there are laws against that." She made sure to level him with the nastiness glare she could muster, which had never been a hard feat to begin with.

Ma-kun took a step back, waving his hands in front of his face. "No, no. I just happened to be here enjoying my day off when I spied an angel." The line was so unoriginal and so cheesy, so fitting of the stereotype the man seemed to embody.

"Don't make me laugh." Mika flipped her hair to the side, feeling self conscious despite what she was saying. She wasn't used to hearing someone compliment her in such a fashion, not since she'd been a teenager.

"What? You don't think you're beautiful?" Mika stared at him and then shook her head. She had to be careful to keep herself from getting swept away by his sweet talk. Tohma had sweet talked her too, with his poetic lines which had let her think that she'd be satisfied as a mere companion and not a true lover.

She began to walk past him, brushing her hair to the side. "I'm not someone who can be won over by idle flattery." Though, she'd would have felt more confidant if her heart wasn't fluttering.

"I know that." He said as he hurried to catch up with her. "You have too much class for that." He was silent for a while, before he spoke again. "So, where are we going?"

"_We _aren't going anywhere. _I_ am going shopping." And speaking of shopping, there was that sale she wanted to get too. It wasn't every day that designer hand bags were twenty five percent off.

"Come on, let me tag along. I can always carry your stuff for you."

Mika was about to say no, but stopped herself. It would be nice to have a slave for the day, especially if she ended up buying too many shoes, which she was apt to do in her currently mood. "Alright. But no funny business."

Ma-kun clapped his hands together, grinning. "I'll be as unfunny as is humanly possible." Mika thought to point out that she'd meant funny as in "creepy-weird," not "funny-ha-ah," but changed her mind. It wasn't like he was bad company anyways. He hadn't been that one night and she needed to have some fun since Tohma was probably going to drop a bomb on her soon.

* * *

Eiri had staggered at what Tohma had said and then laughed. "You're out of your mind. Even more so than usual. Move in with me? What have you been smoking Tohma?" But, Tohma had that dead serious look on his face, that one that had crushed the dreams of lesser men than Eiri and never flinched. 

"I have not been smoking anything. In fact, my mind is clearer than it has ever been. I have been letting rather foolish fears get in the way of doing what is best for you." The sudden nervousness was gone, replaced with an iron resolve that was both comforting and frightening to Eiri. Comforting because this was the Tohma he knew, frightening because Tohma never acted this way towards him.

Eiri was backing further away from him now, a look of dread on his face. "You're acting like you're my father, which you're not." Tohma was one of the few people other than Tatsuha who didn't tell him what to do, for the most part. And Tohma had never acted as if he could force Eiri to do anything, not like this.

As if realizing how upset Eiri was, Tohma stopped, staying where he was for the moment. "No, I am acting like your brother or well, I don't know if that will be accurate soon." There was now a look of regret on Tohma's face, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

Seeing the look caused Eiri's eyes to darken. "Tohma, you better not be thinking about what I think you are." The novelist's voice was dangerous, making obvious what he'd like to do to Tohma if his prediction proved correct.

"Nothing is final yet." Tohma kept his voice steady, but there was a slight shake to it. Eiri wasn't feeling especially sympathetic at the moment though.

"You are not divorcing my sister just so you can play the hero." Even though it was a well known fact that his sister's marriage was built on rather shaky ground, Eiri didn't want to be the one to destroy it. Partially out of actual affection for Mika, but even more so because he didn't want to deal with her wrath.

"I am not doing it just for your sake Eiri. It's… It's time to consider it." Instead of facing him, Tohma was looking down at the floor, swallowing.

Eiri found himself grimacing inwardly, since Tohma did look rather pitiful. "You're not moving in with me." He'd just have to put down his foot, regardless of how pathetic the older man was being.

Looking up, Tohma smiled a little. "I'll move next door than." Eiri groaned to himself, wishing that his brother-in-law wasn't so damned stubborn sometimes.

"You, live next to me?" On one hand, Eiri wanted to believe that Tohma wouldn't go to that much trouble, but on the other, he knew that Tohma probably would go even farther than moving in next door.

"You can't stop me." Whatever little doubts Tohma had seemed to have vanished and were replaced with the sunny smile he usually bore. It was a little annoying to tell the truth.

Still, Eiri wasn't prepared to give up quite yet. "I'll move." The moment he said it though, the novelist knew that it wasn't going to work.

"And I will follow you." Eiri went pale for a moment. He'd he wasn't going to win, but having it thrust in his face like this was almost too much.

Eiri grabbed the keys to his car and slipped his shoes on. "Over my dead body." And before Tohma could call out to him, he was out the door.

* * *

To Be Continued… 

The meeting so many have been hoping for will happen next chapter, with Shuichi finally meeting up with Eiri again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hey, I'm leaving early alright. Least I have to be around him any longer." Shuichi jerked a thumb at Suguru who made a face at him before leaving. It was getting late and Shuichi couldn't discuss music any longer without exploding.

As he headed out of NG, he began to hum to himself, one of the tunes that Suguru had "fixed" up. He supposed that the changes weren't too bad (okay, if he was honest with himself, Shuichi knew that compared to Suguru's changes, the original version had been crap.) Shuichi hefted the bag of clothes he had with him, thinking about how he'd have liked to hit Suguru with it.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping in the park." Shuichi looked up from his grumbling to see Eiri standing right in front of him, practically looming over him. He dropped the bag, staring at the other man, suddenly feeling numb. "What, don't you have anything to say to me?"

Of course Shuichi had a lot to say, but he didn't think that anything articulate would come out of his mouth, even if he had been dying to say what was really on his mind. Instead, all he could bring himself to say was his name. "Yuki..."

"How are you doing brat? I mean, in general."

Even more shocking than seeing Eiri was the fact that the novelist had just asked how he was doing. "O-okay, I guess." Shuichi fiddled with a strand of pink hair, blushing a little. "And I'm not sleeping in the park!" He added indignantly, wondering why Eiri seemed to think that the park equaled Shuichi.

Eiri may have gave a faint laugh, though Shuichi couldn't be sure. "Staying with your little guitarist friend?"

"Uh... No..." Shuichi felt his breath catch in his throat, a little stunned that Eiri actually knew enough about him to conclude that Hiro would have been the first person he looked to for help.

"Oh that's right. I suppose since he's married, that'd be a no go. With your parents then?"

It was strange having Eiri prod him for information like this. Usually, the author's questions had been more along the lines of "What do you want for dinner?" It was kind of a nice change, but also very, very weird. "No. With a, uh, friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes, a friend." Well, he guessed Taki was a friend. A friend who wanted to both kill him and get in his pants. Eiri didn't need to know that though. "How are you doing? Are you eating okay? Getting plenty of fresh air?" Even though he knew Eiri could take care of himself, Shuichi had still occasionally felt that he might one day hear some head line saying that the author had died of loneliness.

"Tohma's divorcing my sister and apparently moving in with me to recoup." There was a look of suffering on Eiri's face and he had bit down one his cigarette slightly.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that. Tell Mika that I'm really sorry. So, Seguchi-san's moving in with you?" Shuichi didn't know whether to be upset or happy. On one hand, the divorce was an unpleasant shock, on the other hand, if Tohma was living with Eiri that meant he wouldn't be alone.

"Yes." Eiri's sounded incredibly pissed off now and was clutching the side of his head. Shuichi supposed that there was no way Eiri could feel happy about his sister getting divorced, so he decided that maybe he better attempt to put a positive spin on things.

"Well, I'm sure that'll be fun. Seguchi-san's really nice and cool and stuff!" Well, Shuichi thought he was cool, not as cool as Ryuichi, but still, Tohma was super cool.

Eiri clapped a hand to his face and took a deep breath before he removed it. "Hey, idiot. What if I was to say..."

* * *

Eiri's house had been quiet since he'd left. Tohma had planted himself on the couch, determined to wait. He seriously doubted that Eiri would move away and never return.. The novelist had forgotten his beloved laptop after all, the hard drive of which no doubt contained a wealth of work. 

Picking up the phone, Tohma dialed Mika's number, hoping she'd pick up. He really needed to talk to her and there was also the smallest possibility that Eiri might have gone to her. Besides, he had to actually tell her about the divorce. In fact, now that he thought about it, telling Eiri first hadn't been the correct order of things. After a few minutes, gave up, realizing that she wasn't going to pick up. He hated delaying things with her, because he knew it was going to make things more difficult in the future.

* * *

"Hey, are you going to answer your phone?" Ma-kun asked Mika as she let the cell phone ring for the sixth time in a row. He'd assumed she hadn't wanted to be bothered at first, except he had kept noticing an annoyed look on her face, as if she was about to throw the phone through one of the store windows. 

Mika sniffed indignantly. "Let him worry for once. It's going to be bad news anyways." They'd stopped at a small bistro and Mika had even been nice enough to pay for the meal. Well, the way she had put it, she didn't want to owe Ma-kun and it was the modern thing to do. She'd ordered cheesecake for them both, slathered in chocolate sauce. Personally, Ma-kun wasn't one for sweets; Taki was the one who liked chocolate and Ken would eat anything that wasn't nailed down. But, if Mika wanted him to eat cheesecake, then he was going to eat it.

"Marital problems?" Ma-kun tried not sound excited, though it was hard not to. Regardless of what Taki and Ken thought, he didn't like dating married women. He just had the misfortune of being attracted to those who were unavailable. Mika's bad luck was his fortune.

"He's always off in his own little world anyways" Mika gestured with her free hand as she ate a spoonful of cake. While her manners were neat, Mika wasn't one of those women who ate like a little bird in hopes of impressing the guy she was with. "He only talks to me when he's feeling lonely. We're just friends with benefits."

"Hey, if I was your friend with benefits, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that." Not if it meant giving up those considerable benefits, that's for sure.

Mika snorted, finishing off the rest of her cake and pushing the plate aside. "I doubt the benefits you could give would be worth while." She was eying Ma-kun's plate, but wasn't making any move to steal it from him. He sighed and passed the plate over to her and watched as she began to devour it.

"He's probably gay anyways." Probably not, but one could only hope. Taki sometimes called Seguchi a fruit, but then again, Taki called lots of guys fruits. Of course, since Taki had apparently been gay all this time, he was probably on to something.

"He gives better than most straight men I've been with." Mika had only eaten half the cheesecake and was now playing with the rest, staring at it.

"You know he's gay and you married him anyways? Or did you find out after?" This left him feeling a bit relieved, since it meant there might not be much holding them together. Unless she loved Seguchi or something, despite him being a fruit.

"I knew before hand. We were childhood friends and it was always expected that we would marry, anyways. And after Grasper broke up, he needed a partner and I wanted an excuse to stay up in Tokyo and watch out for my brother and him, so we married."

It sounded so dramatic, like a soap opera, only Mika was sitting right in front of him, normal as anyone else. "Well, you know, maybe you should have an affair on him or something, since he probably wouldn't mind and all..."

She huffed at him in annoyance, yet there was the glitter of a smile in her eyes. "I'm not sleeping with you to get revenge on Tohma. Someone has to act right, be the good one. Means I'll have less to regret later on."

"Aww, nuts." He said in a joking tone, though he had half meant it. He'd have to content himself with the hope that Mika decided to dump Seguchi, ideally within the next few months.

* * *

Shuichi, was beginning to feel edgy, as if he was in a movie and this was the big climatic moment where the audience was on the edge of their seats. He didn't like it; the only kind of pressure Shuichi cared for was the type that came right before the intense rush of performing on stage. "What if you were to say what?" 

"Would you be willing to..." It was almost like Eiri was much younger than him, instead of being an adult. It wasn't as refreshing as Shuichi had hoped.

The singer's next line came off a little short and harsh. "To do what?" It wasn't like Eiri to hem and haw about anything, especially not like this. It was almost cruel.

Eiri groaned and pulled out a cigarette lighting it. "Idiot, do you want to live with me again?" If there was anything you could say about Eiri Yuki, he sure knew how to drop a bomb.

Shuichi dropped his bag and stared at him, wide eyed. "You mean you'd... You forgive me?" It was too good to be true, way too good.

"There's nothing to forgive moron. It was just a complicated time for me. So are you coming back or not?" The look on Eiri's face made it feel as if everything was back to normal, or rather, as if things had never changed, like it had all be some little spat, nothing more.

"I-" Shuichi was about to yell yes and jump into Eiri's arms when he stopped. This was the guy who had dumped him without warning and now he was asking him back? "Wait a minute! What do you mean am I coming back? What reason do I have to go back to you?"

"Because you love me or some shit like that?" Eiri almost looked clueless for a moment, but Shuichi told himself not to be fooled. He had to stay firm and hold his ground for once.

Putting on the most fool proof angry face he had, Shuichi huffed and looked away. "You expect me to just come running back into your arms?" It was a convincing act, at least he hoped it was.

The look on Eiri's face indicated that yes he did, but apparently, the novelist knew better than to actually say that. "Well, you know, you can if you want to." It was probably supposed to be cute, the way the novelist seemed almost shy, but Shuichi was beyond squeeing right now.

"Well, I don't want to!" Shuichi clenched his fists, summoning up all the stubbornness he could muster, which wasn't much when facing Eiri, but he somehow managed it. "You'll have to beg me!"

"Oh." Eiri shrugged and started to walk away. Shuichi stared at his back, burning holes into it. It was stupid to have expected Eiri to have actually begged, yet there'd been of him that had thought the novelist would do just that.

"You better not come back unless you're willing to get on your knees and beg me to take you back!" Shuichi shouted so loudly that he felt his voice go a little hoarse, but Eiri didn't stop.

* * *

Shuichi came in, just as Taki was getting off the phone, looking like death cooled down. "What are you so miserable about?" Taki eyed Shuichi, who had come in, pissed off looking, eyes wet from crying. He wanted to comfort the boy, but didn't know how to do it with a part of him feeling so resistant, least he look weak. 

"Nothing." The younger man set down the bag, not looking at Taki, kicking off his shoes. "Say, what's for dinner?" He flopped on the sofa, draping himself over it like an overly large cat.

Taki rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to bitch about not getting a "Hello," or a "How was your day," and shoved Shuichi's legs out of the way as he sat down on the far right end of the couch. The older man had decided that the mature approach would get him further. "Take out. No bitching at me about being lazy either."

"Oh, nice." Shuichi's tone was neutral, like a machine: he answered without processing what was being said. "You like me, right?" Taki didn't quite catch what he said at first and when Shuichi repeated it a second time, he groaned inwardly.

Taki clenched his teeth even as he managed not to hit Shuichi. "I'm not repeating myself." Really, if he wanted to embarrass Taki, he could at least be a little kinder about it.

The boy seemed to be oblivious to Taki's annoyance though. "Everyone who loves me hates me." Taki blinked, then grinned a little.

"You're a very hateable person sometimes." Instead of the expected screaming and bouncing about, Shuichi just sighed and sat up. The look on the boy's face was broken and it was beginning to scare Taki.

Closing his eyes, Shuichi swallowed hard and then gave Taki a hard gaze. "Do you want to..." Biting his lip, the boy looked away, as if expecting the older man to guess what he was trying to say.

"Do I want to what?" Taki searched his eyes for whatever it was Shuichi was trying to say, but couldn't read him at that moment. Shuichi then took Taki's face and cupped it in both hands, making his meaning a little clearer.

"Well, do you?"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	26. Chapter 26

For those who are lost, at the suggestion of Ashcat, I have typed a synopsis of plot events before this point, which can be found at the bottom of this chapter, because it is very long.

Chapter 26

Taki jumped away from him, as if Shuichi was sweating acid. "What are you playing at?" If this was a joke, not only was he not laughing, but Taki was near ready to kill Shuichi. It didn't help that Shuichi suddenly looked near ready to kill him as well.

"Why would I pretend to flirt with you?" Seeing the skeptical look on Taki's face, Shuichi threw a pillow at him. "Okay, okay, but right now isn't a joke!"

It was too good to be true and Taki wasn't so stupid as to rush right in. "Why then? What makes you want to it do with me right now?" Long, long ago, Taki had learned that anything he had ever wanted and actually had handed to him always had a nasty catch to it.

Shuichi gave him a smile full of gritted teeth. "You don't question a willing man Taki." The very tone of his voice seemed to hold the threat of violence, something Taki didn't respond to very well.

"What makes you so willing?" The older man leaned back his arms crossed, using his feet as a way of keeping Shuichi on his side of the couch. "Did blondie call you up just so he could dump you again?"

The agitation in Shuichi's eyes exploded at that moment and he smacked Taki with the pillow before jumping off the couch. "Just shut up! Both you and Yuki, always giving me shit, acting like you don't know what you want and expecting to me to know and just do it!"

The conversation was beginning to wear on him a little bit at this point, but he didn't like the implication that he was in any way like Eiri Yuki. "You're the one who doesn't' know what he wants."

"You're just like him!" Shuichi ran off and slammed the door. Taki slumped against couch, a hand covering his face. It was the right thing to do, though he sure hadn't meant to do the right thing. While he didn't like the thought of taking advantage of him, the reason Taki hadn't given in was because it worked his last nerve to know that he was just being used as an excuse. He would not be a replacement for Eiri Yuki.

* * *

The last time Mika had been out all night with some guy who wasn't Tohma or her brothers had been in college. She hadn't even realized how much she missed it and by the time she'd gotten home, she was almost disappointed. Even though Ma-kun had been an incredibly nuisance on the way home, she was going to miss him.

Of course, the dreamy, puppy dog look he was giving her wasn't what she liked in many men save for Tohma. It was best to shoo him away and make sure he didn't sneak in when she went inside. "So, when will I next see you?" The almost child like quality in his voice was enough to strengthen her resolve.

"Never." Mika huffed, her arms crossed. As fun as the afternoon had been, she'd let things go on long enough. No point in stringing along the guy any further.

"So next Friday then?" Had he not heard her or was he merely ignoring her? Mika chose to go with the later, based on the confident look in his eyes, the look of a person who was used to getting a second date.

It didn't impress her, nor did Mika find it cute anymore. "Just shut up and go away." She gripped her purse tightly, prepared to take a swing at him if necessary.

"But come on!" At that moment a pair of headlights appeared in the driveway and Mika was torn between dread and relief. Relief that Tohma would be there to pull the idiot of off her and fear that Tohma might kill the idiot. That feeling changed when she realized it wasn't Tohma's car. "Eiri?"

* * *

Sometimes Hiro could sense when Shuichi was going to call. He wasn't sure if it was the power of their bond of that Shuichi only seemed to get in trouble during a few certain hours of the day, but he'd learned when to expect a call from his friend. This particular night, Ayaka had rented a bunch chick flicks and was happily watching them, so he was actually glad for the excuse to get away for a few minutes. Picking up the phone with out answering it, Hiro waited for the battle cry to sound. The cry was loud, unintelligible and long. Hiro was really, really glad he was taking this call in the bedroom.

"Slow down Shuichi!" Hiro held the phone away from his ear until he was sure the screaming fit was over. "Okay, now take a deep breath. Okay, continue."

Shuichi's voice had taken on a lower tone, though the excitement was still there and he had only slowed down as much as was necessary for Hiro's comprehension. "Hiro! Am I not desirable? I mean come on! I should at least be able to attract a man! Especially some horny old pervert!" Too much information delivered right there, as always.

"I'm not the right person to ask about that sort of thing." While he had often flirted with Shuichi, it had always been joking on Hiro's part, though there were times when he suspected that Shuichi took it too seriously. He wasn't about to encourage any damaging misunderstandings by answering a loaded question about his friend's attractiveness. "Just tell me what happened."

Shuichi poured through the events of that evening and Hiro's mind was reeling by the end of it. "What did you expect? I mean, it sounds like you practically went and told him 'You're just my rebound because I can't have my old boyfriend." Sometimes, Shuichi's screw ups went beyond the pale.

"Yeah, yeah, but I mean, it's not like, I said it like that." Shuichi sounded a little contrite for a moment. "I mean, I know it's not right and all, but still if I'm that repulsive that I can't even get a sure thing like a pity fuck…"

Now he could hear real tears on the other end. "Shuichi, why not just ,you know, talk to him or something and avoid the pity fuck route. You'll just get depressed afterwards if it's just for sex."

There was the sound of sniffles being rubbed away. "Heh, are you speaking from experience?" There was a bit of a giggle on the other end.

"No." Even though Shuichi couldn't see him, Hiro could feel himself getting a little red. At the very least, Shuichi was obviously doing better if he could crack a joke like that.

"Hey, Hiro are things going alright with Ayaka?"

The change in subject caught him off guard, along with the seriousness in Shuichi's voice. "More like they're going. Why?"

"Don't wait forever before you tell her how you feel, okay? Otherwise, you'll end up even worse than me. 'cause you actually have a chance with her, unlike me and Yuki."

"Shuichi…" Hiro didn't know how to respond to that and it took him a few minutes to find the words. "Don't worry about us. We're fine. Just worry about yourself."

"If you say so. Just remember, if you do screw it up, my shoulder's here for you to cry on."

The notion that he'd be the one crying instead of Shuichi seemed alien to Hiro. "You owe me anyways for all those times I've let you do the same, so sure, yeah, if it ever happens."

"Heh, don't be so confidant. You're only human Hiro." There came a deep sigh on the other end of the phone. "Well, I guess I'll try to talk to droopy eyes and see if I can't get him to at least forget about everything that happened. Good bye Hiro and good luck. Don't let Ayaka stay a virgin forever."

"Hey!" Setting the phone down, Hiro looked got up and peeked out the bedroom door, which looked right out into the living room. He could see the back of Ayaka's head where she was sitting on the couch. The thought of taking her virginity was just a little much when he had so much difficulty sitting next to her on the couch. He really wasn't the best person to be talking to about relationship problems.

* * *

As Eiri got out of his car, Mika noticed the rumpled look to his clothes and the strangely desperate look in his eyes, one that he used to get all the time as a child, after someone had hurt his feelings. Though he was covering it up very well with his patented glare. "Eiri, what are you…" It was disturbing to see that he had actually come here, possibly of his own free will and it spoke of some terrible event having occurred.

Eiri's eyes glanced at Ma-kun, whose eyes were wide as saucers. "New boy toy, Mika? I was beginning to think you didn't have it in you." The look he gave Ma-kun was crueler than what one might direct towards a cockroach scurrying through their food. "Scram. I need to talk to my sister alone."

There was an irritated look on Ma-kun's face and he looked ready to start a fight. "You can't make me go!" The vehemence surprised Mika and she realized that she had to butt in now before Eiri got pissed and killed the idiot.

"Leave now and I will go out with you again." Even though she was giving in to his demand, Mika's voice held a dark edge that apparently caused Ma-kun to think twice about jumping for joy.

"Yes, ma'am." Ma-kun gave a little bow, a humble look on his face as he backed away from them. Before he disappeared from sight though, he gave Mika a small wink.

The look on Eiri's face was the look he got whenever he saw an example of crass stupidity. "Already got him trained?" He didn't let her reply though as he started up the steps to the house. "Let's talk inside." Mika decided not the refuse her brother since it really wasn't often he came by and it wouldn't do to discourage what might become a habit one day.

As they entered she made sure to lock the door so that it would be harder for her brother to escape. "So, what brings you here at this hour?" They were both opening a pack of cigarettes and lighting up at the same time as they made their way towards the kitchen, taking seats across from one another.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, a typical sign of just how frustrated Eiri was, he leaned forward so that he was looking Mika right in the eyes. "I'll get right to the point: your husband's trying to force his way into my home." It was so quiet, Mika could hear the ashes of her cigarette hit the table.

Instead of reacting though, she chose to remain calm. "So? What else is new?" If Eiri had only realized that Tohma was trying to be a part of his life now, she had to wonder about her brother's IQ.

Teeth gritted, Eiri rubbed his cigarette in one of the ever present ash trays. "He said he's going to live with me, because of the divorce."

The cigarette dropped from Mika's lips and hit the table. "Divorce?" Her hands clenched and Eiri got a dismayed look on his face.

"Yeah. You know you're getting divorced, right?" At that moment though, Mika wasn't listening to Eiri. All she was thinking about was how she had ignored Tohma's calls earlier today.

"That bastard…" Mika stormed off towards the kitchen and grabbed phone. She didn't register Eiri's complete look of shock or the sound of him getting up from his chair.

"Mika?"

"Shut the fuck up Eiri." She snapped as she began to dial a number.

* * *

When the phone rang, Tohma picked it up, hoping it was Eiri, only to get an earful. "Tohma! How dare you do this without telling me!" It had been a long time since Mika had yelled at him that loudly, let alone directly into his ear and it caused a distinct ringing noise.

"Mika what are you…" Tohma rubbed his ear, hoping that the ringing would subside soon. He had the feeling that he'd need perfect clarity for this conversation.

"Eiri told me everything."

Before he could stop himself, Tohma couldn't help his relief. "Oh, Eiri's there?" And he couldn't keep his happiness hidden either.

If she picked up on it though, Mika kept it well hidden. "Keep on task Tohma. What do you mean by getting a divorce?" Tohma felt his gut clench and regretted not telling her himself even more. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it had been like hearing it from Eiri.

He took a breath, hoping to steel himself before speaking. "It's time Mika. It's been time for years." At that moment, Tohma could imagine that her red lips were tightly pursed.

"You decided to do this now of all times, without telling me?" The disappointment in her voice was obvious and it pained him more than anything else. The accusation that he didn't' trust her was also obvious.

"You'll be well taken care of, I promise Mika."

"That's not the point. What's changed Tohma? I know that it can't just be because Eiri dumped his brat. He's been single before and you never tried to move in on him like this."

Chewing the inside of his mouth, it was some minutes before Tohma came up with a satisfactory answer. "He needs me Mika. We never should have let him live on his own in the first place."

"You were the one who said it'd do him good to have some independence." It now sounded like they were parents talking about a disobedient child. How was he ever going to do this without her?

"I only said that at the time because he had asked me to Mika and as always, I gave in far too easily." Even if he treated Eiri like a child, it was as if he was a very spoiled child. If he did take away a toy, he always gave the author an even shinier one in the end.

When Mika spoke next, she sounded just a little weary. "What are you going to do now Tohma?"

"Live with him of course." Which sounded so very horrible, so he made sure to change the subject. "You can even keep our house if you want. Even if Eiri kicks me out, it's no trouble for me to get another." Mika, while not a shallow person by any stretch, liked things and Tohma liked giving them to her, so he was sure this would appease her at least a little.

"Very funny Tohma. I suppose you want to talk to him?" There came sounds over the phone of two voices violently disagreeing and there was a banging sound.

The next sound Tohma heard was Eiri's rough voice. "Seguchi." The blank sound behind it was all Tohma need to know that he had won, though the victory would definitely come with its own consequences.

It was best not to dwell on it or rub it in, least the novelist try to run again. "Eiri, are you going to be coming back home for supper?" Perhaps if Tohma acted like what he was doing was perfectly normal, Eiri would be less averse to coming back.

"Don't mess around in my kitchen." The command in the voice would have scared anyone else and it probably should have scared Tohma a lot more than it did. He wasn't about to let himself panic though and chose to remain blasé about it.

"I was the one who taught you how to cook." At that very moment, he entered the kitchen and began to search for a pot to boil some rice in. Eiri refused to buy a rice cooker, for reasons that Tohma still couldn't fully decipher.

Even though Tohma hadn't clanged any metal as he pulled the pot out of the drawer, he could sense Eiri worrying as if he'd just smashed the fine china. "Don't touch anything. I'm not coming home for dinner."

Pouring water into the pot and setting it to boil, Tohma had to shake his head at the novelist's impertinence. "Eiri, you have to come home. Your laptop is here." He could practically hear the groan in Eiri's voice and smiled a little. He was close, he could tell.

"I'm kicking you out."

"Go ahead." There was a harsh click as Eiri presumably hung up the phone and Tohma felt satisfied, for about a second anyways. Then he felt the pit of his stomach sink and suddenly wished that he hadn't made supper.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Next chapter will be focused on Taki and Shuichi having things out and a confrontation between Eiri and Tohma.

Synopsis, since I've been working on this monster for a few years now and it was requested:

The story starts off at the part in the manga/anime where Taki has taken Shuichi back to his apartment. Except, Taki didn't hire those two goons and tries to deal with Shuichi on his own, but Shuichi gets to him and they reach a truce of sorts. It's not more than a day after that Shuichi finds out the reason for Taki's behavior is because the other man has a crush on him. Uncomfortable and irritated, Shuichi is none the less finds himself turning to Aizawa for friendship, unable to deal with Eiri's coldness.

Meanwhile, Tohma is worried about Eiri's sudden break up and is forced work up the courage to take charge of the situation, for Eiri's on benefit. Eiri tries to marry Ayaka in an attempt to distance himself from Shuichi, only to be thwarted by Tohma, Hiro and Tatsuha, who arrange a fake marriage between Ayaka and Hiro. Shuichi, who has been living with Hiro, gets upset and more than a little uncomfortable and ends up invading Taki's home. Mika, upset about the situation between Tohma and her husband, ends up meeting Ma-kun, who becomes absolutely smitten with her. Ma-kun undergoes his own frustrations when he learns the truth about what's been going on between Shuichi and Taki, feeling betrayed that his best friend would hide something so important from him.

Suguru joins Bad Luck, causing additional stress. Mika hashes things out with Noriko and decides to let things be, bragging that if Tohma and Eiri get together, she'll date Ma-kun. Tohma tells Eiri that he's divorcing Mika and moving in whether the novelist likes it or not, causing Eiri to run for Mika's place. Tohma tries to contact Mika, to inform her of the divorce, but Mika, who has accidentally ran into Ma-kun ignores his calls. On the way, he meets Shuichi and gets asks Shuichi to come back to him. The conversation goes badly though and Shuichi ditches Eiri, running back to Taki's. He comes on to Taki, which is where this chapter starts.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

Rocking back and forth on the bed, Shuichi found himself wishing he was a nail biter, because if he was, he could have distracted himself by doing just that. It was a dumb move locking himself up in Taki's bedroom, because it meant that sooner or later, the other man was going to come in there or Shuichi was going to have to come out. Remembering what Hiro told him to do, Shuichi shuddered.

How did you apologize for that? To droopy-eyes of all people? Sure, Taki might very well accept his apology or he might just tell him to fuck off and kick him out. At the very worse, Taki would laugh at him and hold it over his head.

"Oh what's the worse the bastard could do to me?" Sliding off the bed, Shuichi walked cautiously towards the door, and then paused for a moment, steadying himself. "You can do this Shuichi. It's just Taki."

Walking out the door, he moved down the hallway, finding Taki in the living room, staring at a TV screen that wasn't turned on, his whole body tense and angry. Grimacing, Shuichi sat down on the couch without a word, waiting for Taki to notice him, which he didn't or else he was choosing to ignore him.

"So uh, well, I guess we should maybe talk about what happened earlier." Seeing no response, Shuichi continued. "It's important to open up a dialogue at this point. We can't let the doors to communication close." At that moment, he froze as he realized that Taki was staring right at him. "I mean I value our relationship and I do not feel that it should…" Before he could struggle to find even more words to stumble over, Taki began to laugh out loud. "Hey I'm being earnest here," Shuichi sulked as he leaned back against the couch.

It still took Taki a few minutes to calm down and stop laughing. "Do you get all your best lines from television talk shows?" Even though Shuichi felt like spazzing, he managed to calm himself down. If Taki was laughing, that wasn't so bad, was it?

"Hey, most of those were originals." He looked downwards for a moment, taking a deep breath. "About what happened before, I want to say I'm sorry." Taki's face was grim looking and Shuichi forced himself to hurry along to his next point, the one that was actually the hardest to make. "I know that I was kinda using you, but I really do, I mean, I kinda like you and if things were a little different, or maybe if I was given time, I could, you know…"

"So this is your very roundabout way of saying what?"

No longer able to hide the flush on his face, Shuichi made an effort to not rush over his words. "You're not just a replacement for Yuki. I mean, I not saying I'm over him or that I'm head over heels in love with you or even really in like, but well…"

Holding up a hand to silence Shuichi, a small smile crossed Taki's face. "Okay, okay I'll let you off the hook. Though you're damn lucky I didn't take you up on that offer." Now he was smirking and Shuichi had to resist the urge to groan.

Instead he decided to smirk right back at Taki. "You're that horrible in bed?" Seeing Taki's look go sour, Shuichi laughed heartily. "But what are you like in bed, for real?"

Eyeing him, Taki yawned and stretched a little. "You don't get to find out." Shuichi hadn't expected Taki to tell him, but he really was dying to know. It wasn't like he'd been with anyone other than Yuki and he was beginning to get curious about how normal those experiences really were.

Contemplating whether he should try to prod Taki into answering him, Shuichi came across another question that was still nagging him. "So how do you know when you like someone?" Swiveling his head towards Shuichi, Taki stared at him as if he was the biggest idiot alive.

"Why are you asking me that?" Biting his lip, Shuichi swallowed hard as he tried to find the right words. These were the kind of questions he usually asked Hiro, not a guy like Taki.

"I just want to know." Shuichi didn't want to elaborate any further than that, least he end up giving Taki the wrong idea. Which would have been bad, considering the fact that Shuichi himself didn't know what the right idea would have been.

Getting an annoyed look on his face, Taki raked a hand through his hair. "How should I know? It's not like you know it right away. It just sort of dawns on you." It sounded too simple to Shuichi, far too simple, considering how much frustration and confusion he'd gone through before he realized he loved Yuki and even then, the novelist had to spell it out for him.

"So it just dawned on you that you liked me?" There was a hint of sarcasm in Shuichi's voice, which caused Taki to glare at him. Then the other man's shoulders slumped and he pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Okay, it's not as simple as that."

"Then how does it work?"

At that moment Taki gave his answer or the closest Shuichi was ever going to get and kissed him. "It doesn't work. It just happens"

* * *

By the time Eiri had come home, Tohma had a marvelous looking dinner set out and ready for him. "Oh Eiri, what a surprise!" Clapping his hands together, Tohma ran up to him, hoping to drag him into the kitchen, only to have Eiri shove his hand away. 

"Get out." The novelist stomped past him, heading for his bedroom, slamming the door, which didn't stay shut, swinging wide open instead. Sighing to himself, Tohma followed after Eiri. When he entered the bedroom, Tohma found that Eiri was lying on the bed face down. "Go away."

Sitting down next to him, Tohma tried to talk to him as he had when Eiri had been a little boy. "Now, now, come on Eiri." Instead of soothing him as it usually did, it seemed to annoy the younger man, who looked up at him, face hard with anger.

"I ought to kill you for what you did to my sister." Flinching, Tohma looked away as he tried to gather the strength to say what he was going to say next. He'd known that he was going to have to explain things to Eiri at some point and had rehearsed the conversation in his head, but at the moment, he couldn't remember what he'd planned to say.

So he settled for a ridiculously clichéd line instead. "Eiri, it's not as simple as you think." This was true, though that was Tohma's fault and no one else's. He wasn't meant to have a life free of complications it seemed.

Sitting up and reaching over towards the nightstand, Eiri retrieved a pack of cigarettes. "No it is as simple as I think it is. You marry a woman," he said as he lit up, "you should stay married to her."

For a moment, Tohma was shocked, and then he started laughing. "I never expected to hear anything like that from you Eiri." The look on the novelist's face indicated that he didn't get the joke.

"Like what?"

"Like that. You're the man who at any one time had at least five girlfriends who you didn't mind sharing with your own little brother."

Eiri had went through his first cigarette by now and was already lighting up his second one. "Those women aren't my sister, so it's not the same." It was strangely sobering, knowing that Eiri actually did care for his sister and it caused Tohma's gut to wrench.

"Eiri, I never wanted things to be this way."

"Then change it." Leave it to Eiri to ask him for something so difficult as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Even now, this man still wanted Tohma to move mountains.

Getting off the bed and walking towards the window, Tohma looked out towards the lit up windows in the distance. "I can't change how I feel. Just like you can't change how you feel for him."

"Shuichi? I never loved him." Eiri was standing behind him now, his face reflected in the glass of the window.

"I wasn't talking about him, though Shindou is another bag worms." The air in the room became heavy and tense at that moment and Eiri's look was nearly murderous, then it changed into his normal cold scowl.

"Don't talk about sensei again."

The smart thing to do would have been to keep on going and force Eiri to talk about him, but Tohma chose not, as he always did. "I won't." Tentatively, he reached out towards Eiri's shoulder and was relieved when the other man didn't move out of his reach. "We should go eat before dinner gets any colder."

Nothing else was said after that and they ate in silence, Tohma watching Eiri closely, while the novelist refused to spare him a glance. As the evening wore on, it occurred to Tohma that he was going to be in for many more nights of the same. He was beginning to think that Shindou had been lucky when Eiri dumped him. It was no longer the boy's job to try and save this man and Tohma was wishing he hadn't been so eager for the position.

* * *

Flushed, Shuichi turned away from him. "You don't need to demonstrate it so graphically!" The feeling was different from how Yuki kissed him. When Yuki kissed him, Shuichi's brain would shut off completely and all thought would cease to exist. Taki's kiss though had left his mind reeling with a million different thoughts, some of them bad and some of them good and damn the bastard was so confusing! 

"It seemed like a good moment." There was a huge, irritating grin on Taki's face, the look of a victor. "Besides, I wanted to get you back for earlier."

It was beginning to dawn on Shuichi that in some ways Yuki was easier to deal with. "I thought you were okay with earlier?" At least he didn't play games like this guy. Or rather his games weren't as annoying.

"Are you kidding? You leave me all hot and bothered and you expect me to be okay!" There was a look of fury on Taki's face and Shuichi made sure his face matched.

Placing a hand on his hip, Shuichi wagged his finger at Taki, the way his Mom used to when nagging him. "It's your fault for not taking me up on the offer." The look on Taki's face indicated that he didn't appreciate this reasoning at all.

They simmered for a moment, refusing to make eye contact. After a few minutes, the tension died down. It was Taki who broke the silence, being rather awkward for a change. "So hey, now that we're uh as crystal as we're going to be, what do you want to do?"

"About us?" Seeing Taki nod, Shuichi sighed. "I don't think I want to do anything right now." If he didn't anything, Shuichi figured that maybe his life wouldn't become anymore insane. Most of the chaos surrounding him seemed to be caused by Shuichi's inability to not act.

"Okay, so that means?" The way Taki was eyeing him made Shuichi squirm even more as he knew that what he was about to say something incredibly stupid.

"I want things to stay as they are"

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It had finally gotten to the point where Shuichi decided that he had to do something normal. It had seemed like forever since he'd done normal. So when Hiro called him, demanding that they go see the latest Hong Kong action flick, Shuichi had latched on to the chance. When he'd met Hiro in front of the station, Shuichi could tell that his friend might have been thinking about a return to normalcy as well, though probably for different reasons than Shuichi.

As they walked to the theatre, Shuichi couldn't help but notice that his friend seemed unusually frazzled and Shuichi doubted it was over him. Sliding his hands into his pockets, Shuichi let the question just slip out. "So have you and Ayaka…?" He didn't need to finish the question and based on the way Hiro gritted his teeth, it might not have been a smart idea to ask.

"No."

Instead of doing the smart thing and letting it pass, Shuichi had to stop in the middle of the street and start letting Hiro have it. "Really? Hiro! You're living every hot blooded male's dream! You get to be alone with a pretty girl who's into you-"

Before he could say anything else, Hiro grabbed him by his shirt and pulled Shuichi close so that they were only a breath apart. "She's not into me, so just shut up!" Hiro's voice was low but harsh and angry, but Shuichi didn't back down, though he did decide to lower his voice as he now remembered that they were actually in public and passersby were staring at them like they were a pair of deviants.

"Get a clue Hiro! She likes you! She probably wants to be your little wife." Technically she was Hiro's wife, but Shuichi wasn't actually sure if a shame marriage counted. Though, when he thought about it, if you were willing to fake marry someone, you had to like them at least a little bit.

Letting go of Shuichi, Hiro looked away from him, getting a little awkward. "How do you know that?" Blinking rapidly, it took a while for Shuichi to realize that Hiro was being, just possibly, a little insecure. It was mind blowing to him, since Hiro had always been a fount of confidence, calmly heading towards whatever goal was on the horizon. As terrible as it may have sounded, it almost made Shuichi feel good to see his friend like this.

Smirking, Shuichi threw his arm around Hiro's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Because pretending to be a guy's wife always leads to romance! The movies can't be wrong man. If you need proof, we could go see a chick flick instead. There's got to be one playing with that premise somewhere." Rolling his eyes, Hiro gave him a friendly punch on the arm and then decided to hit him where it really hurt.

"In that case, you and Aizawa must be going at it like rabbits." At the horrified look on Shuichi's, Hiro gave him a big, cheesy grin. "Come on, you're living with him and since you find him so irritating, I can't see what else you'd be getting out of it."

"It's not permanent. Actually," Shuichi turned towards him, smiling, "I've already found a place." And Taki had seemed more than a little disappointed, but Shuichi didn't feel the need to mention that or the fact that it had filled him with sadistic glee.

* * *

When he entered his kitchen and saw that Tohma was brewing coffee, Eiri managed not to freak out, a skill that was going to come in handy in the days to come, of that the novelist was sure. As Tohma set a cup of coffee in front of him, Eiri had to admit that sometimes it was nice when his brother-in-law or rather ex-brother-in-law played host for him. It made the place feel homey in a good way, since he usually hated being reminded of home. It was almost like the old days back in New York and as much as he hated feeling nostalgic for it, once in a while, it could be nice. "Eiri, you need to learn to be jealous." Of course, questions like that totally ruined said homey mood. 

"Huh?" Just as Eiri had suspected, his mornings had become terribly surreal, so much so that he was contemplating asking the doctor for some new meds. "What are you babbling about?"

Setting down a plate of toast as he sat down, Tohma folded his hands, looking at Eiri carefully, like he was dissecting him. "Eiri, you need to learn to hold on to things instead of letting them go."

"And so begins the lecturing." Just for good measure and because he'd need the pick me up, Eiri dumped two extra teaspoons of sugar into his cup.

Buttering up a piece of toast, Tohma merely gave him an indulgent smile. "Really Eiri, if anything, I haven't lectured you enough." The moment Tohma said it, Eiri knew he was in serious trouble. He could sense the seriousness coming from Tohma and knew that there was no way he was going to escape being babbled at.

"Oh brother." He began to drink down his coffee in an effort to steady himself, fighting his hand's desire to shake.

"You can only call me that now that I'm not going to be your brother anymore?" There was an almost depressed look on Tohma's face and Eiri would have rolled his eyes if Tohma hadn't suddenly flashed him the sunniest smile in existence. "Well, I'm still your brother in spirit." It was probably not going to be that long a morning if Eiri could just zone out during the conversation, but Tohma was still cruising for a bruising.

* * *

When Ma-kun just entered his apartment without knocking, Taki didn't yell at him, even though he wasn't in the mood to see his playboy friend right now. He, Ma-kun and Ken all had keys to one another's places and had always come and gone as they pleased, so now wasn't the time to change his mind about that rule. Seeing Shuichi's luggage sitting in the hall, Ma-kun sat down on the couch with a smile. "So, you're finally getting rid of him then? That must make you sad." Taki scooted as far away from him as possible, making his disdain obvious. 

"More like relieved." It was only half a lie; in all honesty, it would be good to get rid of the object of his sexual/emotional frustration, since said object was unwilling to do anything more than play at being a tease.

"I'm surprised. Normally you're freakishly aggressive. Restraining order in the making aggressive."

"Can't let the twit think I'm head over heels for him or anything like that. Or he might think he can get away with anything." Like that kiss from the other night and that stupid crap about things staying the way they were.

Giving Taki a "whatever" look, Ma-kun picked up the remote and started flipping through channels on the TV. "What makes you think that he doesn't know you're head over heels for him?" Sitting down next to him, Taki attempted to whack Ma-kun, only to have him dodge out of the way.

"Because I'm not." He was eyeing the guitarist as he tried to find an opening, but Ma-kun was too well guarded, so Taki finally decided to just slump back against the couch. "Head over heels is different. It means being stupid, like you are over that chick." At least, Taki liked to believe that he hadn't been _as_ stupid as Ma-kun was.

"Her name is Mika." The light jab Ma-kun gave him caused Taki to try to hit him back yet again, only to fail.

Rubbing his arm, which hadn't really been hurt, Taki gave him a baleful look, which Ma-kun ignored in favor of ogling the current lingerie commercial. "Mika, Satsuki, whatever. I can't keep any of your chicks straight." It was likely that Ma-kun had been stringing along women since the day he popped out of his mother's womb, so Taki had long ago adopted a policy of not caring when ever the blond talked about his love life.

Giving him a sulky glare, Ma-kun ran a hand through his hair, give Taki a haughty glare. "You better be able to remember this one's name, because she's going to be sticking around for a while."

"You don't even have the chick bagged yet." This wasn't the first time Ma-kun had ever claimed to be serious about a woman only to dump her like she was nothing the next day, though he was insisting a little more strongly than he normally would have.

"You don't have the boy yet." The very successful attempt at hitting Taki where it hurt was met with a glare, which was quickly directed away from Ma-kun towards the wall. It was a stupid gesture that only proved that Ma-kun had won, but Taki had always had a tendency towards wearing his heart on his sleeve. "Hey, I know you're worried about the scandal it'll cause if the Mika thing gets found out, but come on: you want to screw a boy barely out of high school. That's much worse."

"Yeah, but that's different. No one's going to find out about it." Taki would blow his brains out if it did come to that.

"What makes you think people will find out about me and Mika?"

"Because you have no sense of discretion." More like he had never known Ma-kun to be able to keep his mouth shut about the chicks he was banging. The guitarist had always loved the kiss and tell part of relationships just as much if not a little more than the actual conquest.

The offended look on Ma-kun's face indicated that the blond wasn't aware of what a braggart he was. "I _so_ could be discrete. Besides, don't you have to worry about the boy wonder? His trap isn't the kind to stay shut." Resisting the feeling of dread, since Taki realized that Ma-kun was right, he shrugged it off.

"Even he's not that… " Hearing a beeping noise, Taki's eyes turned to Ma-kun's hand, which had taken out his cell phone and was busily pressing buttons. "Hey, who are you texting?" Ma-kun quickly held the cell phone away from Taki. "Are you texting her?" Taki leaned over towards Ma-kun, trying to see the cell phone.

Holding onto the the cell phone protectively, Ma-kun gave him a dirty look. "No. It's just Ken. I'm not an obsessive monster like you."

Crossing his arms, Taki looked away from Ma-kun in annoyance. "Liar."

* * *

It may have been a cold or it might have been that old adage about sneezing when people talked about you, but Mika had sneezed at least five times that morning. Granted, it may very well have been that blond idiot bragging about how he was going to nail her or even Tohma whining to Eiri about her and how guilty he felt about getting a divorce, even though he probably didn't really feel any remorse. 

That's what her father had been telling her ever since she'd gotten back home. He'd conveniently forgotten how supportive he'd been of their marriage in the past and was now going on about how he'd always known that Tohma was bad news. Mika let him say his piece though, feeling strangely comforted by her father's normally irritating babble.

She'd also decided not to let him know about her "date." Her father wouldn't have approved of a man like Ma-kun and besides, it wasn't like she was planning on seeing him after the date was over, so there was no reason to get the old man's blood pressure any higher than it already was.

When she'd tired of his ranting, she'd entered her old room and laid down on the futon, flipping open her cell phone. Seeing the message, she glared at it, then sent back a text message of her own, something appropriately insulting.

It had been nice going out with Hiro, yet despite his teasing, Shuichi hadn't been feeling nearly as confident as he let on. The whole living on his own with out anyone else was an alien thought to him. The time when he'd had his own apartment, that strange segway between living in his parent's house and before moving in with Yuki was a distant memory and in all honesty, he hadn't gotten on very well. The days when he'd stolen food from Hiro due to the abysmal state of his own fridge had been one too many and the day his mother had visited had resulted in her nearly throttling him to death over the disgraceful state of his bathroom.

As he walked back to Taki's place, he kept telling himself he was in for better things. It'd be nice to not live with a psycho for a while. Not opening the door and having someone giving him a cold, nasty glare would also be refreshing. "Were you waiting up for me, Taki?" Shuichi smirked at him as he slid his shoes off, matching the man's baleful look beat for beat.

"I've got your crap packed for you already." Gesturing towards Shuichi's luggage, Taki went into the kitchen and came back, dropping a paper bag next to it. "I also got you groceries so that you won't whine about being hungry."

Shuichi supposed that he should have been annoyed by Taki's apparent eagerness. Instead he gave him a puppy dog look. "You want to get rid of me that badly?" For a moment, he thought he saw Taki's face fall, but instead the singer looked away from him quickly.

"I'm just being helpful." The harshness of the words indicated that he had caught Taki off guard and Shuichi had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Instead, he walked over so that he was looking up at Taki, making his pose as cutesy as possibly.

"Awww, did I hurt your feelings?"

At that moment, Taki hauled him upwards and Shuichi closed his eyes anticipating a kiss or a beating only to feel the other man's forehead leaning against his own. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into Taki's and was nearly taken aback the intensity there, though the words were surprisingly soft. "I'm not going to let you get away from me."

Pushing away from Taki, Shuichi turned around so that he was facing the doorway, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm not running away. I just really want to try the being single thing."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop wanting you." After a few minutes, Taki laughed and ruffled his hair. "And anyways, what kind of guy would I be if I let my rival rest easy."

His eyes twitching, Shuichi looked over his shoulder at Taki in annoyance. "You decided that rival thing, not me."

"If you want me to stop, you could just give up and admit I'm the best."

"Not on your life." He felt strangely relieved, because he wasn't being reminded of Eiri right now and was in more familiar territory. Placing a hand on his hip, he found himself actually regarding Taki's non-Eiriness much more closely. Despite himself, he suddenly got an evil smirk on his face as he wondered how different they were underneath the clothes. "Hey Taki, I need you to help me with something in the bedroom."

"Huh? You don't have anything in there. I'd have thrown it out if you had." The clueless look on Taki's face was not expected, but was strangely charming. Walking towards the bedroom with a little sway in his steps, Shuichi gave him a come hither glance.

"Trust me, you really do want to help me with this."

* * *

Notes: In Japan, there is a superstition that if you sneeze, someone must be talking about you. It's similar to the saying "My ears are burning." 

Yes, it should be noted by the way that this is the last chapter. I know, I know, I suck. ;;

I originally had no plan for this story other than to focus on the Taki/Shuichi angle and it just sort of grew from there. The fact is, I can't see it really ended anywhere and dragging it out longer than I have would be pointless. So I apologize for those who I'm disappointing by ending it here, though I like to think that it's not a bad place to end it off at either.

I also sincerely thank each and every one of my reviewers over the year. This was one of my first fics and you all have made it a really enjoyable experience. So thank you.


End file.
